How Reality Saved Fantasy
by Rainlily216
Summary: When a dark force threatens to destroy the happiest place on earth, 10 ordinary girls must work together to stop it. Disney characters/ Many O.C.'s
1. Chapter 1:Prolog

Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Important Author Note: Thank you for choosing this story. I'm writing this in 2014, as when I first posted this in 20 , I was just starting out as a writer, and when I looked it over, saw I had a lot of spelling mistakes and no way to tell which character was speaking. So hopefully these corrections help and I hope you enjoy my first Disney Fanfiction, How Reality Saved Fantasy. **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

The magic kingdom was quiet. It had been about 3 hours since the park had closed. On a normal night, the park would ring with the partying of Disney characters, relaxing after a long day of entertaining park guests. Yes, the characters were real, as real as you and I, and the magic kingdom was at the center of their various worlds, where the characters liked to converge and socialize. Their kingdom was normally peaceful and serene, as well as warm, as Florida was year round. But tonight, a strange chill was in the air. Dark storm clouds filled the sky, and thunder rolled.

The only building that had any light coming from it was Cinderella castle, from the room of the highest tower. There was currently a meeting in progress, between the 10 official Disney princesses, from Snow White to Rapunzel. The Subject: The darkness that had infiltrated the park.

"We have to do something!" said Cinderella, banging down gravel she had borrowed from the hall of presidents.

"Yes, but what?" said Snow White, nervously twisting her hands in her lap.

"Rapunzel, can you give us a status report?" asked Aurora, for Rapunzel was a brand new character, and was out and about more then the rest of them. Rapunzel cleared her throat; she was one of the newest princesses, and was kind of shy of the older, more experienced princesses.

"Well, the news has been buzzing around the park, between hero's and villains alike. As far as I know, the villains are not involved in this, no matter how much they want to be." Jasmine nodded, clearing her throat.

"Jafar actually came to me, and asked me if I had anything to do with this," she said, causing gasps from around the room.

"It would have taken a lot to make Jafar ask a princess for help. They wouldn't be involved to ask this," said Tiana nervously.

"Ursula even admitted that she wasn't part of it. Although it did take Eric pointing a wooden plank at her to get her to talk, and I'm not proud of that," said Ariel, looking guiltily at her hands.

"Well if it's not the Disney villains that are behind it, then who is?" asked Belle, looking at everyone suspiciously.

"I don't know, but if we're going to do anything about it, then we need the help of someone who **isn't a Disney character!**" said Mulan, already trying to think up a plan.

"I think Mulan has the right idea, but how do we do that?" asked Pocahontas, looking around the room.

"I think I may have the answer," said a kind voice. The princesses jumped as a bright blue light lit up the room.

"Fairy Godmother! It's you!" exclaimed Cinderella, hugging the fairy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rapunzel, hurrying over to the fairy.

"Why, to help you girls, my dear" said the fairy, the girls gathering around her.

"You mean you can get this " Darkness" to go away!" said Snow White, clapping her hands in joy.

"No my dear. My power is not strong enough to do that. As Mulan said, we need someone who isn't a cartoon, as in someone in the real world. They need to be people who believe in the magic of Disney, but who have real world experience to fight this dark force, because this force seems to be more real then fantasy."

The girls nodded, seeing the logic of the fairy's words.

"But how are we going to choose these people? We can't randomly select people who can end up letting us down," said Ariel matter o factly.

"Quite right, dear, but we have already thought of that. We have sent out 10 invitations enchanted with a special charm that selects the people who will help us." The girls nodded solemnly, turning to the window, where the sun was slowly rising.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**This is my first time writing a Disney fanfiction, and I hope you like it all right. I love Disney, and I have tried to put a little bit of myself into the characters, my OC girls, so please, tell me what you think**_!"


	2. Chapter 2:The Horror at the Mansion

Chapter 2: Horror at the Haunted Mansion

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V. **_

The sun was high in the sky, yet it wasn't as hot as it usually was. That was one of the first things I noticed as I walked through the front gates of The Magic Kingdom, Cinderella Castle shimmering at the end of Main Street U.S.A. I looked down at the invite I had received last week, the gold lettering shimmering against the creamy white paper.

_**Dear Carmen Kendall- You are cordially invited to Walt Disney Land Resort in Orlando, Florida. At 12: 00 noon, on August the 16, you are asked to report to the Cinderella Castle to join in a party with the other contest winners! Further information upon arrival. **_

This invitation had come as a complete surprise. I had never entered a contest. The last time I had been here was when I was 6, and the memories were kinda fuzzy. Still I was excited, as I loved Disney, even though I was 18. Well, I had about 3 hours until I was scheduled to go to the castle, so I thought I might ride some rides! Looking at a map, I decided to go to the haunted mansion. What can I say, I like being scared!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V. **_

I stood in line, tapping my foot. I, Ashley Jackson, HATED, waiting in line! If the haunted mansion hadn't been my favorite ride, I'd be long gone.

"Gosh, this line is long," said a voice behind me. I whipped around, my red hair smacking my face.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to startle you" said the girl behind me, her brown hair blowing in the light breeze. She smiled kindly, and I felt myself smiling back.

"Oh that's ok. On this ride, your supposed to be scared" I laughed, tucking a lock of hair around my ear. She laughed before clearing her throat.

"I'm Carmen," said the girl, holding out her hand.

"Ashley" I said, firmly grasping it.

"So, how long have you been at Disney?" I asked, glad to be doing something as I waited.

"Just got here today. I won some sort of contest," she said, jumping a bit as I gasped.

"Wait a minute! Are you supposed to go to Cinderella Castle at noon today?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes! Are you one of them as well?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, and I'm so glad that I've found someone to wait for me in this hellish line" I laughed, as did she.

"How much longer do you think it will take? I don't want to be late," she said, standing up on her tiptoes, as someone tapped me on the shoulder, startling me again.

"God, does everyone want to scare me today!" I said, my patience thin from the line.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Chloe's P.O.V. **_

"Wow I'm sorry," I said, as the red headed girl jumped, shrieking as she turned to me.

"God does everyone want to scare me today?" she asked, trying, and failing to get her red hair out of her face.

"Um no" I said, a bit confused.

"Sorry. We've just been standing in line for a long time" said the girl in front of her, who had brown hair and a kind smile.

"That's all right, I'm not fond of lines either," I laughed, putting my hand on my hip. The brown haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Carmen, and the cranky one's Ashley" she said, shaking my hand. The red head rolled her eyes, but she didn't look upset.

"I'm Chloe. Chloe Turner" I said smiling.

"Sorry. Favorite ride, but not great on the whole line thing," said Ashley shaking my hand, finally giving a smile.

"Are you two contest winners too," I asked, raising an eyebrow at their shocked expression.

"How did you know?" asked Carmen, her brown eyes wide with amazement.

"That guy down there. He said to come stand with you guys," I said, pointing at one of the park guards standing at the entrance to the line.

"That's a little creepy, but seeing as were near the mansion, I like it," said Ashley, nodding in approval.

"Well, at least the line's moving" I said, because while we had been talking, the line had moved inside the mansion. Right before the doors shut, a girl jumped in, much to the annoyance of the costumed actors working it.

"Sorry, special guest entering" she said, her black hair flying every which way.

"Hey, over here!" I said, motioning her over. She trotted over; her grey eyes sparkling with excitement even in the dim light.

"Glad I made it. So you guys are some of the other special guests?" she asked, though in that panting sort of way, as it looked like she had sprinted to get inside the ride. Introductions were made, as the girl introduced herself as Ivy Roberts, her median length black hair with a purple stripe swishing around her. By then, they had made it through the stretching room and to the loading area for the doom buggies.

_**00000000000000000**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

The four of us managed to get a one car to ourselves, with Carmen and Ashley in the back and Chloe and I in the front. This was one of my favorite rides, like the other girls, and we screamed our heads off as we went through the ride. We were approaching my favorite room, the attic, with Constance Hatchway, the murderess bride! There had been many incarnations of the brides, but she had been my favorite by far. I guess it was because her story was the most fleshed out, both by park workers and park guests. But, as the first notes of the ghostly wedding march hit my ears, I felt that something was wrong.

The lights were different, red instead of blue. It also seemed quieter, even though the familiar haunting tune played and the creak of the doom buggies remained. The noise of conversation had also gone down.

"Um, Ashley? Carmen? Are there any other cars behind us?" I asked, the hairs standing up on the back of my neck, not something that usually happened to me. I heard them gasp.

"No! We are the only car here!" said Carmen, her voice tight and panicked sounding.

I heard Ashley swear nervously, as Chloe gulped, and reached for my hand, which I quickly took. I may have only known her for a few minutes, but I was scared. By then, we had made it to Constance, who stood, silent and still, her axe glinting in her hand. And maybe it was just my imagination, but I felt like she was looking right at our car.

"Uh guys" I managed to squeak out before I got the worst scare of my life.

"Four girls, four destiny's. So easily snapped." She stroked the dull side of her axe, the four of us shaking so bad, the car seemed to vibrate.

"She's talking to us. Why is she talking to us?" stuttered Chloe, giving out a whimper of fear a the ghostly women pointed at her.

"You four, along with the others, will face many dangers. If you succeed, you will save the magic. But I cannot allow that to happen, so it seems that you will be shown my favorite pastime."

"What would that be exactly?" Chloe squeaked out, her knuckles white as she gripped the safety bar. Constance chuckled, a sound that made me feel like ice was being poured down my spine, as she stroked the blunt side of the axe blade lovingly.

She swung her axe as we ducked, the wind whistling from the speed of the swing. Constance then started laughing, that scared me even more then her chuckle. We screamed as the car pulled forward, the light changing from red to blue, Constance resuming her usual stance. The four of us were shaky till the end of the ride, and booked it out as soon as we stopped. We ran like we were being chased, all the way to It's a Small World, tourists laughing as we passed, thinking we were being funny. We didn't speak, the voice of that evil bride ringing in mine, and what I assumed, was going through the heads of the other girls.

_**The first chapter is always the hardest to write, but I like this one because when I thought of the storyline, it came to me very clearly. We are introduced to the first 4 characters, my OC girls, and they are all very different. We have Carmen, Ashley, Chloe and Ivy. There are many more to come, 6 more actually, and I hope to get their personalities right. Hope you like this and please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3:Pirates with swords, not good

Chapter 3: Pirates And Swords Are Not A Good Mix

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

While four girls were screaming their heads off on the Haunted Mansion, there was an equally long line at the pirates of the Caribbean. Emily Daniels had been passing time talking to another fellow contest winner, Carly Garner. The heat had dropped, something that had never happened so fast, and both girls were shaking.

"At least you have long hair, Carly. It's long enough to be a scarf!" complained Emily, jealous of her new friends long brown tresses, which were covered in red highlights.

"Oh come on, your hair is cute too! Short hair is good for Florida, except for today."

Emily smiled, fingering her dark blond hair. As they got on the boat, 2 girls ran and jumped in, making it rock a little.

"Let me guess. Other contest winners?" asked Carly, smiling. " Yeah, they told us to get to the front of the line," laughed one of the girls. As the boats started to move, names were passed around.

The two new girls were Kim Richardson and April Dover, the first having about shoulder length hair that was so blond it was almost white and the latter hair an interesting shade of blue that went past her shoulders. They all screamed in joy as we went down the waterfall, the cool spray of the water both surprising as well as amusing. The ride had gotten to the part where the whole town is on fire, sparks flying to create the lifelike illusion. The boat then stopped, almost jerking the girls off their feet.

"Well, the lassies have finally arrived" one of the animatronics, that looked like Blackbeard said suddenly, all of us screaming loudly.

"That's weird, it's kind of like that pirate spoke to us" Kim laughed nervously, her laughter getting cut off as the pirate leaned toward the boat. The pirate smiled, though it was not kind or friendly. More like a leer. The girl's leaned back, petrified with fear.

"It's true, lassie, I did speak to ye. But I'm afraid this is where your ride, comes to a quick end!" he said, raising his sword, which they saw now was covered in blood. Whether it was fake or not, it looked real enough for the pirate to make his point.

"What are you talking about, what do you want with us?" asked Carly, looking at the pirate, not as afraid as the others.

"I think I'll kill you first," he said, and it looked like it was curtains for Carly, when another sword came between her neck and Blackbeard's sword.

"A good thing to do right now loves, is run!" came the voice they all knew from the pirate's movie. Jack Sparrow had come into a sword fight right in front of them and it took all their effort not to swoon.

"Get out of here, or your going to end up as new additions at the Haunted mansion, savvy?" he said, as the boat started up again. As soon as it stopped, the 4 girls jumped up and ran, almost crashing into **another** group of 4 girls, all of them having the same look of fear on their faces.

"Did you guys just have something weird happen to you too?" asked the girl with bright red hair, her eyes wild with fear.

"Well yeah. Unless you count a pirate holding a sword to your throat a normal day at Disney World!" said April, her whole body trembling as she thought of what could have happened to Carly.

"Well here's a tip, avoid the Haunted mansion at all costs" said the black haired girl, making her point by shaking Emily by her shoulders.

"If this is what a free trip to Disney World includes, I don't want to be here at all!" said Carly, rubbing her neck where the sword had nearly cut her.

"Is this really the happiest place on earth?" asked Emily, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

_**So it seems like Disney World is a more dangerous place then we've been led to believe. We've been introduced to four more O.C.'s, Kim, April, Carly and Emily. Pirates has to be my favorite ride after Haunted Mansion, and though I've only been to the park twice, I remember it very fondly. Please tell me what you think! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Small world, BIG problems!

Chapter 4: Small World, BIG Problems

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

While the girls told of their adventures, the last two recipients of the invitations were screaming their heads off in one of the more boring rides Disney had to offer. It's a Small World was usually an annoying, bright and loud. Today, while the noise was just as loud, the tunnels were now dark, and the annoying factor had now turned to creep factor one oh one. Julia Mason, with hair that looked like a ripe carrot, and Zoey Taylor, with short, strawberry blond locks that shone even in the dim light. It helped them to see the hundreds of little figures crawling into their boat!

The dolls from each of the worlds had suddenly started moving and chasing after the two girls in their boat, crazy, maniacal expressions on their little painted faces.

"I knew these dolls were evil!" said Zoey, swinging her water bottle, managing to knock a couple of the dolls into the water.

"Then why didn't you say so?" asked Julia sarcastically, kicking a doll off her foot before it could bite her.

"Lets get out of here before we reach America. That's where most of the dolls are!" Julia said, giving a couple dolls a kick in the face, wincing when her foot made contact.

"I'm good with that" said Zoey, both of them jumping out of the boat and racing to the nearest emergency exit." They flew out into the sidewalk, bumping into a huge group of girls.

"Hey are you guys all right?" asked a girl with black hair, holding Zoey up so she wouldn't fall over.

"Don't trust animatronics," gasped Julia, as a red headed girl sat her down on one of the benches.

"It's A Small World just became the scariest ride in this park!" she continued, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, along with everything the Haunted Mansion and Pirates" said a girl with white blond hair. In shaky voices, everyone got acquainted, they all told of their near death experiences, their voices all chocked with fear.

"Ah, it seems like all our guests have arrived, oh boy!" said a voice, startling everyone again, Emily and Zoey yelling in surprise.

"Roger Rabbit. But…but, how?" asked Ashley, looking at the bunny. He didn't look like he was a guy in a costume. He looked like he had in his movie, 3d, but cartoony at he same time.

"Um guys, is it just me, or is the real honest to god Roger Rabbit standing in front of us?" asked Chloe, the girls nodding in response.

"Are… are you real?" asked Emily, and she hesitantly reached out a hand, Roger smiling widely as he grabbed it and shook it enthusiastically.

"It's a good thing I found you. Man you look blue, but no worries, I'm here to take you to the castle!" The girls could only stare, and found themselves following the Rabbit. And here they thought the day couldn't get any stranger.

_**So we've been introduced to our final two characters, Julia and Zoey. 10 in all, with none of them having any idea what is going on or why there have been attempts on their lives. Though if a cartoon that you grew up with suddenly appeared in front of you, wouldn't you be confused too? What's going to happen next? Review! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Getting the Scoop

Chapter 5: Getting The Scoop

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

As they entered the castle, all the girls had one thing on their minds. Utter confusion. I mean, rides trying to physically harm them, meeting the real Roger Rabbit? What next? The ten girls trailed behind Roger, worried about what they had gotten themselves into.

"Ok, ladies. We have arrived," said Roger, opening one of the heavy wooden doors. The girls walked in, astounded at what they saw. Looking at them expectantly, and seriously, sat the 10 official princesses of Disney. On the right side of the table, sat some of the older ones. Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Ariel and Jasmine. On the left sat the newer girls, including Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana and Rapunzel, the last of whom had been included earlier that year. Cinderella sat at the head of the table, but that was to be expected, as it was her castle.

"Ah, girls. At last we meet." Everyone just stared, as Roger tried hard not to laugh at the girls dumbfounded expressions.

"Oh dear. They seem a bit intimidated." Said Snow White, which helped Carmen find her tongue.

"It's not that. We're just not used to seeing the real Disney princess all together. You guys are real aren't you?" The princesses looked at each other, and burst out laughing, the girls instantly feeling better.

"As real as the ground we stand on. As real as you girls" said Pocahontas, smiling warmly, her laugh still contained in her brown eyes.

"There is also a real, and very serious situation happening just within our gates," said Cinderella, all laughter dying down.

"Well yeah, we guessed that, but what's it got to do with us?" demanded Julia, tired of having no answers.

"And more importantly, why were all of us nearly killed today!" said Ashley angrily, her face turning as red as her hair, which happened when she got really upset.

"What do you mean killed? Did something happen on the rides?" asked Ariel, fiddling with the hem of her pink dress.

"You really don't know?" said Ashley, her eyes sparking with disbelief. They all shook their heads, their faces masks of concern.

"You tell them Chloe. I'm too upset," said Ashley, turning to stand next to Carmen.

"Right" she said, tucking her small amount of hair behind her ears. "This is going to sound crazy, but when the four of us, meaning myself, Carmen, Ashley and Ivy, rode the haunted mansion today, that psychotic bride nearly made us Permanent Residents!" she said shakily.

"Who's bright idea was it to give her a real axe?" said Ivy, looking at her nails. Carmen didn't answer, but looked imploringly at the princesses, who looked nervous.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Aurora, not meeting anyone's eyes. The others told them about the Small World dolls and Blackbeard, with their narrow escapes feeling more narrow by the second. At the end, all ten girls were glaring at the princesses, wanting questions to be answered.

"It's worse then we imagined" said Belle, her hands clasped in her lap.

"And by worse, we mean that this very park may be destroyed" said Rapunzel, her nervousness becoming more clear. The girls stopped glaring when they heard that. Disney World destroyed? It wasn't possible.

"But that can't be. This is the happiest place on earth! You know, the "darkness is vanquished, and good always triumphs kind of thing" said Zoey, her eyes tearing up a little.

"We know, and the worst part is that we may not be able to stop it" said Mulan, who looked worried, which was really bizarre for her character.

"Wait a minute, hold up! What about your princes and err, true loves?" asked April, adding that last bit when she looked at Mulan and Pocahontas, "They've saved the day before, why not now?" They all looked sad.

"We haven't heard from them or any of the other hero's for over 3 weeks now" said Tiana, wiping away a small tear. It was quiet for a moment, and then Emily voiced the question that was one everyone's mind.

"Even… Mickey?" she asked, instantly regretting to have asked, when everyone's face crumpled.

"He.. he was the first to disappear, and then everyone followed suit." Said Snow White, her voice cracking as each word fell. She burst into tears, with Aurora pulling her into a hug.

"You have to understand. Snow was the closest out of all of us to Mickey, and that, along with the disappearance of her prince, had been kind of traumatizing. "

Everyone nodded, even the more hard-core girls moved by the pain in this room.

"Well I'll say it, if no one else will. How can we help?" asked Carmen.

**Hey, readers! I finally updated after weeks of writers block. I got re-inspired to write this story. I've kind of changed the plot a bit, but it's basically the same. For some reason, I really wanted to make Carmen the leader, just because she was the first character I came up with. More to come so please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: A Plan of Action

Chapter 6: A Plan Of Action

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

"I'm glad you asked, Carmen" said Cinderella, standing up while Snow White pulled herself together. " For a long time now, we have tried to hold back this unnamed evil, but we as Disney characters can no longer stop it. That is why we have sent for you girls, for you can help us in more ways then you know." She looked out the window, surveying the park.

"But why us? How we any different?" asked Ivy, not quite understanding.

"Because you girls understand the true magic of this place, not just the façade that many see.

"If you didn't would you have come, given your ages and having much better things to do?" asked Jasmine, looking at each girl individually. The girls knew what he said was right. They were all at or around the age when reality began to absorb once were pure and carefree ways of life. When adults would look down their noses and demand you put away childish things. They had all felt it as soon as they stepped into the park. A sense of magic.

"Well, since none of us wants this place destroyed, tell us the plan" said Julia, already going into strategy mode. Cinderella pulled out a map and laid it one the table.

"We have decided that the first priorities too find the hero's. We don't have much of an advantage, besides numbers, and we need someone fast."

"No one's arguing with you there Cinderella" said Chloe, liking the idea of firepower.

"We need to split into groups and spread out. These are the groups. Learn them and their locations." She passed around papers that looked like this.

**Carmen and Pocahontas: Tom Sawyers Island**

**Ivy and Jasmine: Haunted Mansion**

**Carly and Belle: Cinderella's Carousel **

**Kim and Snow White: Minnie's House**

**Ashley and Tiana: Space Mountain**

**Julia and Mulan: Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Chloe and Ariel: Peter Pan**

**Zoey and Rapunzel: Buzz Light-year**

**April and Cinderella: Stitch**

**Emily and Aurora: Cinderella's Castle**

"Those are the groups. Everyone move out after dark. " said Cinderella, walking over to April, leaving no time for conversation. The ten girls looked at each other. What was going to happen now?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V. **_

After we had split apart, I walked over to the window, that gave me a beautiful view of the park, the late afternoon sunlight bathing the park in a warm glow. I looked at all the masses of people, milling around the attractions, no one of them realizing how real all of this was. And about an hour ago, I had been one of them.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a voice, and I turned to Cinderella, who looked over the park sadly.

"Yes. I still can't believe that all of this is real. I always hoped magic was still alive somewhere, but this… I still can't wrap my head around all this. I mean, why us?" I asked, Cinderella shaking her head. She really was pretty, but it was strange to see her nervous. Sure the princesses had been shown happy, scared and sad, but for them to stand next to you in real life and look like that, it was very odd.

"You and the others are very important Carmen. As children grow up and become more immersed in the world and how it works, they begin to lose their belief in what they can't always see. You and the other girls are special in that while you have become more worldly, you haven't lost touch with that belief. You still believe in something that isn't thought to be real. If you didn't, the invitation never would have found you," she said, and I felt my heart start to pound.

"I know it's a lot to ask, especially so suddenly, but even here in the Disney Kingdom, everything happens for a reason. I may have just met you, but I already believe in you, just like you and the others believe in us," she said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder before moving away, her silvery blue dress floating behind her. I looked back out the window, my heart rate still frantic. What had we gotten ourselves into?

_**Good? Bad? Let me know, because reviews are my main reason for writing this story. See you next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Night in the Haunted Mansion

Chapter 7: Night In The Haunted Mansion

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V. **_

"Oh god. Not this again" I said, scared out of my mind. Jasmine and I had been assigned to the Haunted Mansion, the one place in the park I never wanted to see again.

"Trust me, I don't want to be here either, but this is the only place that Aladdin would never set foot in, at least not intentionally, and I'm nearly positive that this is where he's being held." She looked terrified, but ready to do anything just the same. I had always admired Jasmine for her courage, and if she was going in, so would Ivy.

"But how are we going to defend ourselves. The ghosts will have a greater advantage anyway, but we still need something." Jasmine nodded.

"You are right. But we do have something to give us an advantage. There's a prophecy that's been here since the parks creation. There are 10 extremely powerful swords, placed throughout the park by Walt Disney himself. Until now, we have never had to use them, and they can only be used when our need is greatest. And from what we found out, they can only be used by you. So, another reason we're here is collect one, but we need to move fast." I nodded, shaky as we mounted the steps.

"We have to get to the séance room. Madam Leota won't harm us, and she might have some idea where to find the sword." I could only nod, too scared to speak.

The doors squeaked open, an ominous sound that made my legs shake. All around them, ghoulish moans and groans filled the air, as we snuck around corners and ran down dark hallways. If I had been older and had a weaker heart, I may have gotten a heart attack. It was when the suit of armor jumped out at me that I finally lost it. I ducked around him, screaming and running as fast as I could.

"Ivy, come back!" cried Jasmine, racing after me. Luckily, My fear had propelled us right into the séance room.

"Well at least you found her" said Jasmine, panting from her quick run. "Excuse me, Madam Leota?" asked the princess, sitting down in one of the chairs that surrounded the table. I gulped as the gypsy turned to face us, and I realized it was the Leota from the Haunted Mansion movie, played by Jennifer Tilly. Which was a bit of a relief, as the ride's original Leota was voiced by the same actress who voiced Maleficent and Lady Tremaine, and I was already freaked out and didn't want to be even more so.

"I am Madam Leota, seer of all. What do you wish to know? And if you can, keep it 3 questions or less." Finally calm, I rolled my eyes.

"Perfect, because we have three questions. The first is where can we find Aladdin. We know he's here." Leona closed her eyes.

"The answers you seek are dark and strange. The room he resides in is dusty and dis- arranged." I looked at Jasmine, who also looked confused.

"Um, English please?" I said, hating how everyone around here seemed to be talking in riddles.

"Look, kid I don't make the rules here ok, I just work here" she said, dropping her high and mighty accent.

"Sorry, it's just we're kind of in a hurry here" said Jasmine, her brown eyes looking concerned and frantic.

"All right fine. He's in the graveyard, in what looks like a mausoleum. But it's locked up tight, so you're going to need something powerful to break him out."

"Well that brings us to our next question then. Where can we find the sword that we believe to be in here?" I said, as Leona closed her eyes again.

"I'm seeing the attic. I can't tell you where specifically, but I think you can figure it out." I sighed as it still wasn't too much to go on.

"Ok. And the last one. Who is behind these attacks on the park?" Leona smirked.

"Easiest question of the night. Well word on the street is….. oh boy!" I did not like the way she said that, as a ominous sounding creak sounded through the room.

"What was that?" asked Jasmine nervously, Leota looking nervous.

"Here's a piece of advice on the house. DUCK!" she yelled, as we hit the ground, narrowly ducking under a rusty looking hatchet. We hightailed out of there, being closely pursued by about 10 suits of armor.

"Where do we go?" Jasmine panted, narrowly dodging a vase. I looked around desperately and smiled when I saw a large wardrobe.

"In here!" I said, the two of us leaping into it, closing the doors just as the suits of armor entered the hallway.

"Hurry, they'll get away" said one, stopping to catch it's breathe. " and if we don't have them soon, Jafar will have our heads!" I stifled a gasp, feeling Jasmine tense up when she heard the villain's name.

"That man scares me more then Master Gracey" said another, who was leaning against the doors of the wardrobe.

"Well then let's catch them!" said another, the group running out of the room.

We waited a few moments an then got out.

"How could we have been so stupid. We should have known that Jafar had something to with this!" said Jasmine, her dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"It's all right. We all make mistakes, but something tells me Jafar isn't working alone. I mean it is Jafar were talking about here."

Jasmine nodded. " Your right. He may be powerful, but his plans usually fall through." I nodded, having thought just as much.

"Right now we need to focus on getting the sword and finding Aladdin, but we can't get very far looking the way we do" she continued. It was then that I really looked inside the wardrobe.

"Perfect! Look what I found." I tossed her a gray and black dress, while grabbing one for myself too.

"With these outfits, and some of this face powder, we can pass as ghosts" I said, already whiting up my face. It took a bit longer with Jasmine's tan skin, but soon we were done and drifted down the hallways, trying to look as dead as possible. We bypassed the ghostly ball quickly, for the suits of armor were poking around down there. We then stopped short outside the door to the attic.

"Lets do this fast. Constance is much smarter then the armor guys, and she might just recognize me from the last time." Jasmine nodded, but before we walked in, she yanked me back into the shadows, her hand over my mouth. She then pointed into the room, and I saw why. Constance was standing in her usual spot, talking with Jafar! We strained to hear their conversation.

"Unlike the rest of these ignorant ghouls, you know which side your on. Bring us Princess Jasmine and the brat" he said, leaving in the direction of the graveyard.

"Don't you worry. They won't get far" she said, stroking the blade of her axe in a loving manor. I looked at Jasmine. Although neither of us wanted to go in there, Aladdin was counting on us. We floated into the room.

"Good evening Constance. Frightening night isn't it?" said Jasmine, making her voice sound like dead leaves in the wind.

"I suppose so " said the bride in a bored tone, looking at herself in a dusty mirror.

"Why isn't a beautiful bride like yourself not at the party?" asked Jasmine, distracting Constance with her own vain nature. This gave me time to look around. Among all the dusty wedding presents and groom pictures, there weren't many open spaces. Yet something told me to look toward the piano.

"Oh you know me. Always the death of the party" Constance was saying as I inched toward the piano, a long wooden box where a piano stool would be. Somehow I knew that this is where the sword was.

"Why don't you have a change of scenery and accompany me down?" said Jasmine, steering Constance to the door.

"Hm. Sounds good, but hey! Wait a minute!" I had opened the box. Inside, lay the sword, it's handle resembling the genies lamp, with a bright blue blade. I had pulled it out when I heard the bride's voice, and in the back of my mind, felt the handle grow warm.

"I know who you are! You're the girl who I decided not to kill earlier. I plan to rectify that, now!" She came at me, her hatchet swinging like crazy. Somehow, I was able to block her swings, the sword feeling like it was part of my arm. Still, she was good, and I was getting tired pretty quickly. She had me backed up against the wall. It seemed hopeless when Jasmine got up behind her, swinging a leg into the back of her knees. This knocked her backward, landing in a large steamer trunk. Jasmine slammed it shut, quickly piling stuff on top of it.

"Let's get out of here!" she yelled, as we ran out of the attic, and into the graveyard. We had reached the first rows of tombstones when a huge crash shook the ground behind us. Constance had escaped! We ran fast, screaming, and the ghosts we passed, cheering us for our ghoulish screams.

"Look, there the mausoleum!" I yelled, our fear pushing us to run faster. The door was heavily padlocked, the lock huge and complicated looking.

"Break the chains! She's coming up on us fast!" said Jasmine. I looked back, and wished I hadn't, because seeing Constance appear through the doorway nearly made my heart stop. Jasmine yanked me around, and I somehow made my arms move, the blade cutting through the chains like they were butter. The doors flew open, pushed from the inside. Before we could blink, Aladdin's carpet zooming out, with Aladdin himself riding it, accompanied by Abu, Iago and Genie.

"Quick get on!" he yelled pulling us up onto the rug. We flew through the graveyard for a moment, and then smashed through a window, angry yells and shrieks following us. While Aladdin and Jasmine embraced, I made the mistake of looking back. Constance was glaring at me from the shattered attic window, her knuckles white from the grip on her hatchet. I knew this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

"Thanks for the save back there Aladdin," I said after I had introduced myself.

"We should be thanking you, Ivy. If it weren't for you and Jasmine, we could have been stuck there forever" he said, his politeness and easygoing nature making me smile.

"If I had to listen to that stupid grim grinning ghost song one more time, I would have let them kill me, because the monkey wouldn't do it!" griped Iago, with an un-amused Abu glaring at him.

"Lets just be glad you're all right, because whatever happens, we need as many people on our side as we can" I said, hopping my prediction for what might happen was wrong.

"Where was Mr. Gracey in all this?" asked Jasmine, looking up at Genie.

"Wait, isn't Mr. Gracey on the villains side?" I asked.

"Well yes and no. Being a ghost, he isn't truly good or bad. That's what makes him such a good middle person in all of this." As Aladdin was talking, I noticed that my shoulder felt wet. I wiped some of it off, thinking it was sweat, but when I pulled my hand back, I saw it was covered in blood.

"Oh god" I whispered, getting everyone to look at me.

"Oh my goodness Ivy, what happened?" asked Genie, his eyes changing into binoculars while looking at it.

"I guess Constance managed to nick me back in the séance room and I didn't notice." It was starting to throb now, as Genie pulled out some bandages out of thin air.

"If only you were a cartoon character so it could heal faster. This is the best I can do," he said, wrapping my shoulder up tightly.

"It's ok, I'll be fine, but thank you Genie. We need to go find the others and tell them about the villains!" I said, holding my shoulder as we flew through the air.

_**I'll just say this now. I love the Haunted Mansion! It's one of my favorite rides, so I wanted to incorporate it in this chapter. More to come soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Mickey's Town House

Chapter 8: Mickey's Town House

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Kim's P.O.V. **_

"Snow, are you sure you feel comfortable going into Mickey's House?" I asked, looking over at the princess. Snow White shook her head.

You know I don't really want to. But going in here might give us some clues as to where Mickey is" she said, folding her hands in front of her. To be truthful, I had never really connected with Snow White very much growing up, but now I saw that she saw that she had a bit of bravery to her character, how she was willing to go someplace that caused her pain in the hopes of finding something pertaining to Mickey Kim took the princess's hand, receiving a smile from her, and together they opened the door of the house. Lamps inside the house gave the place a real cozy feeling. Snow White and Kim immediately began looking around the mouse eared furniture. Kim, after looking for a few minutes, sat down in one of the easy chairs. She racked her brains for any Disney info she had looked up over the years.

"Snow White, I'm going to go look in the bedroom. You look in the kitchen, specifically the cheeses box." She nodded and they parted. Kim walked into Mickey's bedroom, feeling just a bit awkward for entering without permission, but she brushed it aside. She looked under the bed, in the wardrobe, even behind the radiator.

"Mickey, you must have known this was coming. You had to have left us something!"

It was then that I looked over at the bookshelf. Amongst other books, there was a particularly thick one. The History of Physics. Now that struck me as odd. Why would Mickey be reading such a boring book, when there were fun soundings ones right next to it, like the 100 different recipes for cheesecake. I found herself drawn to it, so I brought it over to the bed and opened it.

"I knew it!" I said, finding a large hole in the middle of the pages. In the bottom of the hole, there lay an envelope. On it, was the Disney insignia, a blue stylized D. Kim opened it with shaking hands. She looked at the note.

_**Dear chosen one,**_

_**By now, I have been kidnapped, and the park is in danger. Each of you chosen to save us will have to find one of the legendary swords. They are hidden in various locations throughout the park. You must find them, and use them to save Walt Disney's dream. Oh and one more thing. Each of the swords has something to do with the Disney princesses. Good luck. **_

_**M.M **_

_**P.S. As soon as you read this note, destroy it! **_

At first I couldn't speak, I could only smile. That Mickey, always thinking ahead. Good thing I brought my lighter. The note disintegrated in five seconds. It was then that I heard Snow White scream.

"Snow White" I yelled, racing out of the room to a sight that made my blood run cold. There was Snow White, looking barley awake, with the Wicked Queen holding a sharp dagger to her throat.

"Let her go! You villains ruin everything!" I said, hands on my hips. The queen sneered, while still looking beautiful.

"It doesn't matter what you think, insignificant child. Once every good character in this park is captured, this world will belong to us!" I sneered back. I never liked this villain. Nothing worse then a vain women who expected the world on a silver platter.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you walk out of here with the princess?" I said, ready to put my three years of martial arts to the test.

"Pitiful fool, you dare challenge me!" she screeched raising her hand. The next few minutes were filled with green bursts of energy, that singed and or broke everything they touched. I barley dodged the blows, trying and failing to get closer to the princess. One burst of energy came so close that I had to dive to the floor, the magic still singeing my hair anyway. It was then that I saw the cabinet fall, almost falling on my leg, but I pulled it away just in time.

It caught my pant leg however, trapping me under it. My eye hurt from the fall, in fact my whole face ached. From my position on the floor I couldn't see the queen or Snow White. But I did hear her laughter, a cold sound that made my hair stand on end. With nothing left, and my partner captured, I did the only thing I could. I screamed for help, tears running down my face."

**00000000000000000**

**Ivy's P.O.V. **

We were flying over Mickey's Toontown fair when we heard the screaming.

"It sounds like someone's in trouble! Carpet, lets move!" said Aladdin, steering the rug towards the sound. It was coming from Mickey's Town House, or at least what was left of it. The group, led by Ivy, burst into the house.

"Oh my god" said Jasmine, surveying the wrecked house.

"It looked like a war happened in here" said Iago, perching on one of the overturned couches.

"That's exactly what just happened" said a strangled sounding voice in the corner.

"Kim! Are you ok?" I cried, racing over to her, and gasping when I saw her leg, trapped underneath a fallen cabinet.

"I'm … I'm not sure, " she gasped, groaning as she tried to move her leg.

"Is your leg all right?" Aladdin asked as he and Genie struggled to move the cabinet.

"It's fine. It didn't hit it. But I wish it would have" she said sadly, as her friend helped her to her feet.

"Why do you want that? But hey, where's Snow White?" she asked, looking around the room.

"That's just it. When we were looking for clues, we split up. When I found this important document in Mickey's room, I heard her scream and ran into the room. The Wicked Queen had her, under a knife, and then she started shooting magic everywhere. That's when I got stuck, and she took Snow White!" she started crying, Jasmine comforting her while Ivy listened intently to Kim's take on the note she had found.

"This is good. It will help us find the swords. Come on Kim, don't cry. You can help us find the rest of the girls." She stood to go, but laughed when she saw Kim's expression.

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"Why do you look like a ghost?" she asked, trying not to laugh as she brushed away her tears.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way."


	9. Chapter 9: Captured

Chapter 9: Captured!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**April's P.O.V. **_

Things had just taking a turn for the worst. Cinderella and I had been over by Stitch's great escape. We were about to knock on the door when Cinderella was tossed in a sack! I saw Stitch come around the corner and was about to yell for help when I two was grabbed and tossed into a sack.

"Don't you come closer, you little blue freak, or they get it, got it!" I heard Stitch growl, while I struggled to remember whom that voice belonged to. It was then that I thought of who might come after Cinderella, and I recognized the voice.

"Of course. Leave it to me to get captured by the lamest villain Disney created." The bag I was in got smacked.

"Hey, it's the truth!" I winced. For a spoiled sissy female, this villainess smacked hard.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" snarled the snooty voice of Drizella Tramaine. I rolled my eyes, but at the same time felt a bit afraid nonetheless. If Cinderella and I were being manhandled by Drizella, Lady Tremaine wouldn't be far behind. True, she wasn't the scariest villain Disney had created, but she was still not a force to be trifled with. As we bumped along, I felt the air get colder. Being dumped on the ground was shocking, with not just the surprise of being dropped, but also the cold from the ground seeping into my skin. The bag was ripped from my face, my hair frizzing up horribly.

"Lady Tramaine, I should have guessed" I said, suddenly feeling much braver then I felt a few moments ago. The woman glared, her grey eyes flashing.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you little brat" she murmured, her voice cold and dangerous looking. For once in my life, I didn't care. I was pissed off, god damnit! I had been trying my best to help some cartoon characters, been stuffed in a sack, by some of the more pathetic villains Disney had to offer. It was beyond humiliating.

"You don't scare me. Not you, or your silly daughters. You are nothing but snobs, with no value to anything. You are pathetic."

I didn't see the cane come, just a blur of black before I felt the blinding pain. My check and part of my eye felt like it was on fire, and I could feel the blood pouring down my cheek. I heard Cinderella start screaming, but the pain made me almost oblivious to anything else, so it sounded distant. I felt my wrists being yanked up and held above my hands. I looked up with my good eye and saw they were chained up there. I could feel hot tears mixing with the blood on my face. All my life, I thought Disney was a magical place, where nothing bad could happen. I couldn't be more off the mark.

"April, if you can still hear me, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I heard Cinderella say, her voice chocked with sobs.

"So am I, Cinderella. So am I."

_**000000000000000**_

_**Later**_

I think I was knocked out for quite a while, because my whole body felt sore, like I hadn't moved for days. I heard voices near me, Cinderella's and one that sounded very familiar.

"Oh Cinderella, I should have gotten here sooner. She doesn't look too good." I felt the shackles being unlocked, and my arms were so weak that I slumped to the ground, two pairs of arms grabbing me and stopping my fall.

"April, if you can hear me, please open your eyes." It wasn't easy, but I finally opened my good eye, groaning at what I saw.

"Well, at least one of her eyes is ok. My mother just seems to get worse and worse," said Anastasia Tremine, decked out in her signature pink dress. I must have hit my head harder then I thought, I mean, why else would one of the ugly stepsisters be saving Cinderella and I from a dungeon. Even though it hurt, I scrambled to my feet and backed away.

"I don't know what you're playing at Anastasia, but it's not going to work. I know a trap when I see one." By then I was so dizzy that I couldn't stand, and would have fallen if Cinderella hadn't caught me.

"No, April, you have it all wrong. Anastasia's here to help us. She's on our side," she said reassuringly. I looked at Cinderella, wondering if Lady Tremaine had knocked her on the head too.

"Not to be rude or anything, but maybe you hit your head. How can Anastasia be on our side, when it was her mother that locked us up in here, and fucked up my eye!" I was crying now, angry that Cinderella was taking this so calmly. It was then that I looked back at Anastasia, to yell at her some more, when I saw her expression. She looked sad. Not sad like when she didn't get her way in the movie, but the kind of sad where she looked like she had let everyone down.

"I know why you distrust me, April, and I don't blame you for it. In the beginning, I was rightly thought of as horrible and villainous. But over the years, I wanted something more, and found it in the love of the baker." For a moment I was confused, and then I realized she was talking about Cinderella 2, and though it was only referenced once, Cinderella 3.

"I never hated Cinderella, and even when given the chance at getting her prince, I couldn't do it. I love her more then my own sister now, as bad as it sounds." Maybe it was going against my better judgment, but I truly felt sorry for her.

"You know April, Anastasia is one of the few former villains to come over to our side, and she's been helping us everyday since," said Cinderella, but I still shook my head. No matter how much I didn't want to believe it, I trusted her. I felt a bit less dizzy now, and made my way over to her.

" I'm going to trust you Anastasia, for the sake of my friends. Please don't disappoint me." She nodded, looking a bit nervous but otherwise happy. " Now, how do you suggest we get out of here?"


	10. Chapter 10: Do Somthing!

Chapter 10: Do Something Before It's Too Late

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V. **_

I looked out from the castle windows. Aurora and I had been assigned to getting less powerful hero's into the castle for their safety. But all night, I had had this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. All my life had never really been that outgoing or adventurous, but I just felt useless staying here at the castle. I think Aurora was feeling the same way. The two of us were looking out the window again when I was bowled over by a blue and furry blur.

"Wow" I gasped, looking up at what knocked me down. It was Stitch, looking worse for wear with a small gash above his eye.

"Stitch? What happened to you?" I asked nervously, not liking how freaked out he looked. He started babbling in his normal way, but much louder.

"Whoa whoa there, slow down. What are you trying to say?" I asked, shaking him by his little blue shoulders.

"Oh Stitch, you're here! Thank Goodness" said a little Hawaiian girl with long black hair. Lilo!

"Lilo, thank goodness it's you! Can you tell me what he's saying?" I asked, getting up of the ground with the help of Aurora, who had come over to see what all the commotion was about.

Lilo looked at Stitch, nodding every once and a while listening. She then turned back to look at me.

"Stitch is saying that Princess Cinderella and a younger girl were coming to talk to him when Lady Tremaine and her black haired daughter grabbed them and tossed them in sacks." I could only stare. April was the one assigned to go with Cinderella!

"Oh no! Are they all right?" asked Aurora, speaking my fear for me. Stitch continued.

"Now he's saying that the older one smacked him with her cane and them took the two of them away. He didn't see where. He didn't like them, and wants to help find them." It was then that my mouth started working again.

"Well what are we doing standing here? We have to help them now!" Aurora looked at me.

"But Emily, we need to stay here and make sure the others get someplace safe" she said.

"Aurora, I know what you need to do to keep these people safe, but I need to go and help April. Something bad will happen if I don't, I just know it." Aurora looked like she wanted to argue, but I knew she wanted Cinderella safe.

"Then be careful my friend." She said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back, hen turned to Stitch.

" Take me to them Stitch!"

_**Wanted to incorporate Stitch! He's really cool. And I'm going to have some the different pairs meet up some, so keep reading and reviewing! **_


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue

Chapter 11: The Rescue

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Chloe's P.O.V. **_

Ariel and I ducked around the corner, trying hard not to make a sound. We had just barley escaped being seen from Captain Hook and Ursula, who had been patrolling the dark streets.

"What do we do? They're coming closer!" I hissed, breaking out into a cold sweat. Ariel looked around, and smiled, grabbing my hand.

"This way quick!" We sprinted over to the attraction Ariel's grotto, which had a small pond right next to it.

"Come on, jump in!" she said, hoisting herself into the water. Not particularly strong at swimming I held back.

"Are you crazy? They'll see us!" I whispered, my heart racing in fear.

"Just trust me!" she said, and I jumped in, and she pulled us down. Just when I thought my lungs would burst we surfaced, hiding under a small outcropping of rocks. We held our breath as the villains moved closer.

"I would have thought that the mermaid princess would have captured by now," came the drawl of Captain hook.

"She will be soon enough. This is the one place she'd think to look for Eric, and when she does, well trap her here. Along with anyone else who stands in our way." Ursula. I couldn't help but gulp quietly.

"Lets just hope they come soon, I'd rather get this over with," Hook said, the voices fading away.

"Ok, how do get to Peter Pan now? Their bound to be watching for us" I said, shivering a little in the cold water.

"Don't worry. This pond leads to the pond in Peter Pan, through a couple of pipes. You're just going to have hold your breath for a bit." I looked away from her.

"Ariel. I can't swim very well. I can't do this." She swam over to me, a guilty look on her face.

"Oh Chloe. I didn't know. But you don't have to be scared. I'll help you swim through."

"Yeah, how?" I said before getting brushed by something smooth and wet.

"Oh it's just your tail. Ok, just don't let me die." She smiled and grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes and held my breath. With a quick flick of her tail, we flew forward, the water growing colder as it whipped past us. Before I could think about drowning, we had made it to the other side.

"Wow, I never knew this pipe was there" was the first thing I said.

"It's a good place to hang out during my off hours. It will all help us in this situation too." While she was talking, her green dress came back, completely dry. I on the other hand was soaking wet! But better wet then dead I guess.

"Peter! Peter Pan," she called softly. In a matter of seconds he appeared, his grin big and happy. I smiled, Peter Pan had always made me laugh when I was little.

"Oh, Princess Ariel? To what do I owe this visit? "I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing at his formalness. He heard me and grinned.

"And who's this?" he asked, flying over to look at me, his face inches from mine.

"She has a nice laugh." I could feel myself blushing. No wonder Wendy liked him so much. I came back to reality quickly though, knowing what we had to do.

"Peter, we need your help. The villains are terrorizing the park, including Captain Hook. We came to see if you can help us and find the Darlings to get them to safety." Peter smiled.

"Of course I'll help. Anything to make Hook look foolish. But you should know something. For the past couple of days I've been hearing some shouting coming from the direction of Captain Hooks ship, but every time I try to check it out, they shoot at me." I looked at Ariel, who looked hopeful.

"Well it might be Eric, or someone else in need of our help. Peter, can you cause a distraction, and get the Darlings ready to go to the castle?" I asked.

"Madam, it would be my pleasure" he said, taking of his hat to me. I smiled, for now I ready for anything. Come on, it's hard to feel nervous when Peter Pan's on your side.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_The Plan is going perfectly!" purred Ursula from their hiding place. " All they have to do I sneak on to me ship and we have them" agreed Hook, both of them smirking evilly_.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

As we pulled ourselves aboard the ship, I hid my laughter at Peter and Tinker Bells antics, wincing a bit when the pirates got hurt. We snuck down into the hold, hardly making a sound. After creeping down a long dark hallway, we came to a door, which we flung open. We both gasped at what we saw.

"Eric" cried Ariel as she ran to him, his body bond tightly in rope.

"Thank Disney I found you!" she said hugging him tightly as I set to work on cutting his ropes. One thing you should know about me, is that I'm always prepared, in this case with a small dagger. I turned away as the two of them kissed, feeling a bit awkward. After a few minutes, I cleared my throat.

"Um guys, we really need to get out of here before" I was cut off by the door flying open.

"Before what dear?" came the slimy voice of Ursula, her tentacles coming close to me.

"If only you hero's had cut your reunion shorter. You might have gotten away with your lives" drawled Hook, sliding into the room. I backed up next to Ariel and Eric, not liking how this rescue mission was going.

"Well, it seems like the villains are finally going to come out on top, even if it means getting rid of the hero's we've come to know and love in the process." God again with the monologueing.

"Is that all you villains do, monologue about how you're going to win? It really gets old after a while." Suddenly I found myself hanging upside down, my ankle wrapped up in one of Ursula's slimy tentacles. " Hey, let me go!" I yelled, jerking around.

"If you want to keep that foot attached, I'd suggest you keep still" she said, her eyes sparked dangerously.

"Oh Ursula, let her go! She's not what your after" begged Ariel, looking at me with scared eyes.

"You know your right" she said, preceding to drop me to the floor face first, where I could only lay shocked and stunned.

"What we really want is to dispose of the princesses, then the hero's, and then these meddlesome girls who think they can defeat us. So I'll dispose of you two first, then we'll take the brat to Maleficent." I felt sick. I couldn't let them do that.

"I'll start by taking your voices, so nobody can hear you scream." I wouldn't let them do anything to characters. Ursula started using those creepy glowing green hands, aimed at Ariel's throat. Using all of my strength, I jumped up and pushed the two of them out of the way.

"Chloe No!" Ariel cried as the hands closed around my throat. I felt light headed and sick, as a bright orb was extracted from my body. I had screamed at the pain, but then my scream began to grow fainter, until it finally disappeared into Ursula's necklace. I collapsed, Ariel at my side in seconds. I thought we were done for, when Peter appeared with the Darling children, grabbing the three of us and lifting us away from the villains.

"Blast them!" I heard Hook yell, the pirates immediately starting to fire at us, our small group barely dodging them. The last thing I heard before we left the ride was Ursula's laughter, and how it made me shiver in fear.

"Gosh that was a close one. Are you guys all right?" asked Peter, after he set us down on one of the rooftops on Main Street.

"She doesn't seem to be" said Wendy, coming over to sit by me.

"Chloe, are you ok?" asked Ariel, looking like she might cry.

I opened my mouth to say of course I was, but nothing came out! I kept trying to, but finally stopped, my throat getting tight as I began to sob silently. The others looked at me sadly, with Ariel holding my hand and telling me it would be ok. I finally knew how Ariel had felt. I had lost one of my most precious belongings, and had a horrible feeling that I wouldn't get it back.

_**Have you ever wondered what it would be like to lose your voice? I have, and wanted to make Chloe lose hers. I also got to incorporate Peter pan and the Darlings for some of the hero's the villains keep talking about. Oh and another thing. There is no pipe system that connects Peter pan and Ariel's grotto, at least not that I know of and if there is, it's not mine. More to come, so please people, I need some reviewers! **_


	12. Chapter 12: Can You Handle a Sword?

Chapter 12: Can You Handle A Sword?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Julia's P.O.V. **_

"I'm not going in there!" I said loudly, my arms across my chest.

"I'd rather take my chances with the possessed dolls. At least I'm twice their size, and that ride lacks exploding cannonballs, unlike pirates." I said, even though to be perfectly honest, those little dolls freaked me out.

"But Jack told us that this is a possible hiding place for Shang" said Mulan, her hands gripping her sword.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know he was telling the truth?" I asked, not convinced. It wasn't that I didn't want to trust Jack Sparrow. I mean I know technically he was a protagonist in Disney, but with his track record of selling out his friends when it best suited him made me a bit wary.

"We've given him access to the castle wine cellar, so right now he'll do anything we want him to" said Mulan, smirking slightly.

"Well, that does sound like him" I said; yet I shivered when I looked at the dark entrance of the ride.

"And it's not just that. You can defend yourself against whatever's in there, but what about me?" I said. Sure I had had a couple fencing lessons one summer, but to put them to good use I needed a weapon.

"Well, that's why I brought this long." Hidden against her own, she pulled another sword out of her sheath, handing it to me.

"Wow. It's beautiful," I said, looking at it in the moonlight. It was long and silver, with the design of a blue colored dragon on its hilt. It felt, natural, when I held it, like it was made for only me.

"That was one the only sword we managed to find. I think it belongs to you," she said, right as a comforting feeling of warmth spread through the metal handle. Maybe I could do this.

"Ok, I'm ready, so lets go before I turn chicken and run like last time." Mulan smiled at me, squeezing my shoulder as we entered the dark. We tiptoed around corners, trying hard not to fall into the canal. We then heard shouts up ahead.

"It's just the pirates, celebrating another evening. It can get pretty loud at night" whispered Mulan. I nodded, not trusting myself to talk, for fear I would give us away. We entered a different room, this one filled with treasure. And in the center of it all, sat Captain Jack Sparrow, rum bottle in hand.

"Oh Jack, thank Disney we found you!" said Mulan quietly, coming up to the captain. He smiled, his gold teeth catching the crackling torchlight and glinting at us.

"Ah Mulan, good to see you. Come to join me in me loneliness" he laughed, taking a swig of rum. It was then that he spotted me.

"And who, is this beautiful young woman you have brought with you?" I was so glad it was dark, because when I blushed, my face turned as red as my hair. He thought I was beautiful? Part of me knew that was partly the rum talking, but my romantic nature was thrilled.

"My names Julia, Captain Sparrow. You saved 4 girls from Black Beard earlier today remember?" His face lit up in recognition.

"Ah yes. You're those girls the royals sent to save us. How does it feel to be saved yourself?" he laughed, his dark eyes warm.

"Well it's new for us I'll admit. But that's why we're here now. We need your help, for the villains are trying to take over. We need your help to fight them, but we also need your insight" I said, before Mulan jumped in.

"Have you heard anything about Captain Shang? He along with the rest of the princes went missing a while ago." Jack scratched his head.

"Are you talking about the Chinese guy with the sword?" he asked, taking another swig of rum as if it might help him think.

"Yes! What have you heard!" she demanded, her hands twitching towards her sword.

"Yes now that you mention it. Couple of nights ago I heard a lot of shouting, but I was busy so I didn't investigate. Same thing happened a couple hours ago. I think the buggers are keeping some hero's down in the dungeons." I put my hands on my hips.

"And you didn't go down to save them?" I asked angrily.

"Why fight when you don't have to love? He who turns and runs away can steal the treasure another day! Very good words to live by" he said. I could only stare disapprovingly. Mulan came up to him, a displeased look directed straight at him.

"Well Jack, you're a coward, there's no denying that, but you have helped us, so come on and lead us to the dungeons."

"And why would I do that? What's in it for me?" Mulan turned on him.

"The gratitude of a kingdom, and greater access to the winery" she said bluntly. He smiled.

"You got a deal love," he said, pulling out his sword, and walking forward. "My lady Julia, if you'll please accompany me, he said extending his hand. I shook my head, but he was so charismatic that I couldn't resist. I took his hand, which was soft and warm, if a bit grimy, and we walked to the dungeons.

"Oh, Jack, you'll be the death of me, I'm certain of it."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**April's P.O.V. **_

"Anastasia, where are we exactly? I don't recall seeing any dungeons in Disney" I said, looking out through the grimy bars.

"We're actually at the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. It was the only place with functional jail cells," said Anastasia, opening the door to let us out.

"Wait," said a voice, surprising me into jumping about a foot in the air.

"If your escaping, then let me come too" continued the voice.

"Probably one of the pirate prisoners. Best to pay him no mind" said Anastasia, but I turned back in the direction of the voice.

"Wait a second. I think I recognize that voice," I said, going back inside the cell.

Since it was so dark, at first I couldn't see anything. But as my eyes adjusted, I saw that there was another cell in the back of ours. And standing at the doorway, looking battered and grimy, was General Li Shang!

"Oh Shang, it's you" I said, coming closer to the bars.

"Yes, and thank goodness you've found me. May I inquire your name?" he asked, holding out his hand, which I grasped and shook.

"It's April. April Dover, and we have to get you out of here." Easier said then done, I realized, when I saw the huge and complicated looking padlock.

"Wait, before you free me, I must know. Is Mulan all right?" he asked quickly, his voice urgent.

"Oh she's fine. She and another one of my friends are out on patrol" I said, frustrated as I tried to figure out this lock.

"Who did this to you?" asked Cinderella, coming over to us. Anastasia went over to watch the door while Shang began speaking.

"It was the villains. The princes, John Smith and I went out for drinks when they ambushed us. Shawn Yu and Blackbeard threw me in here. I don't know about everyone else." Cinderella's face fell for a moment, before she regained her composure.

"We're just glad your ok. We will need all the power we can get." Shang smiled, but it was a forced smile, because it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm just glad you came when you did. They were coming to execute me tonight!" I gulped and clutched at my own throat.

"We might have a problem," said Anastasia, hurrying over to us. " My key doesn't work on your door Shang. It only works on the first cell. And I think someone's coming" she said, saying the last bit in a whisper. Cinderella pulled us back into the shadows.

"Don't make a sound," she instructed, fear making her voice shake. We held our breaths as the door creaked open. For a moment I just stood there, and then I looked closer.

"Julia?"


	13. Chapter 13: Escaping the Dungeon

Chapter 13: Escaping The Dungeon

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Julia's P.O.V. **_

"April, your all right!" I exclaimed, racing over to her and giving her a big hug. That's when I first noticed her eye.

"Holy Shit, what happened to your eye?" I said, running my fingers lightly over the dried blood. She winced, and I yanked my hand back. " Sorry" I said, but she brushed it off.

"It's all right. It doesn't hurt as much now." She was avoiding the question.

"But who did this to you" I said, making her look at me.

"Lets just say that Lady Tremaine is a good shot with that cane she carries around" she said, making a face.

"Well that doesn't surprise me," I said, when I noticed who was behind her.

"Shang!" cried Mulan, racing over to her husband, who looked even more pleased to see her.

"Wait, why's he with you?" asked Anastasia, pointing at Jack Sparrow, who had come to stand behind me.

"A better question would be, is why you're here Ginger" Jack countered, pulling out his sword from it's sheath a little.

"Yeah, why exactly is she here?" I asked, peering at Anastasia. Julia managed a smile.

"Remember the third Cinderella movie?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, classic villain turns good, a good example being Iago in Aladdin" I said. She smiled, impressed at my Disney knowledge.

"Uh, can you run that by me again, this time in English?" asked Jack, looking confused.

"What she means is that Anastasia is on our side, Jack, so play nice," I said, smirking as he smiled.

"Sure thing, love" he said, bowing to me and making me blush again. April looked at me.

"Something you want to tell me Julia?" she asked, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Later. First we have to get out of here," I said, turning back to Shang's jail cell, where he and Mulan were kissing passionately through the bars. While the awkward expression on Jack's face was hilarious, I had to stop them.

"Um, not to be rude, but you can do that later, cause right now we got to go!" I said, startling them.

"Right, but we still can't get Shang out of his cell" she said.

"I already tried with my sword." When she said sword, the sword she had given me started to vibrate, leading my arm to the padlocked. With a quick slicing motion, I cut the lock, the huge piece of metal now in two pieces on the floor. The door swung open, as if by magic.

"Well done love! Where were you when I was stuck in jail" said Jack, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, but that wasn't me. The sword just moved on its own," I said, staring at the word, now still in my hand.

"Who cares? Lets get the heck out of here!" said April, running out the door, the rest of us trailing behind her. We turned a couple of corners, and had the exit of the ride in sight, when two figures stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere," said another familiar voice, but this one not friendly.

"Oh shit, what next?" I said, as Shawn Yu, holding his huge sword stepped out of the shadows, with Blackbeard holding his bloody one right behind him. God, I was so sick of villains messing up our plans!

"Why don't you clowns ever leave us alone?" April demanded, her voice shaking, while my hands were itching to go for my sword. Blackbeard cackled, his laugh like rusty nails.

"Hero's are never left alone lassie,' he said, coming closer to her. I jumped in front of her, my sword out in front of me.

"Not a step closer, buddy, or you'll be feeling the business end of my sword," I said, daring him to come closer.

"Are you truly going to stand there and feign bravery child? It will make your death that much more painful." I gulped, but held my ground, determined not to let him near my friends. Jack also had his sword out, ready to assist me at a moments notice, as was Shang. The two villains came closer, this time Shawn Yu taking the lead.

"You and your friends will be destroyed girl, along with every other pathetic cartoon character that stands in our way, so why bother even resisting?" Suddenly, something snapped inside of me. I was done with the villains thinking we would just back down. Not me, not my friends. Not happening. A strange, strangled sound came from me, and with lightning fats movements; my sword was at his throat, the blade a hair's width from slicing into the flesh.

"Julia, don't! He's not worth it, believe me!" said Jack in tone of voice I'd never heard before. Pleading. Still, he made no move to stop me. I brought the blade closer, a bit of blood running down the Huns neck.

"You are nothing you slimy piece of filth. Now, you're going to tell me this right now. WHERE ARE THE HERO'S BEING HELD!" With Shawn Yu smiling an evil smile, I felt a blinding pain in my leg. Blackbeard had snuck up behind me and thrust his sword deep inside my leg, blood spurting out of the huge wound. I was then forced to the ground, Shawn Yu's boot on my chest.

"Your finished" he said, about to bring his sword down on my chest, when a dagger flew into his side, causing him to scream in pain.

"Not today you don't," yelled Jack, he and Shawn backing the villains towards the cell that had previously held Shang. They knocked them inside, and then quickly bolted the doors. Mulan, Cinderella and Anastasia had come to my side; Anastasia keeping me still while Mulan bandaged the wound. Cinderella held my hand, telling me that the pain wouldn't last forever. The Villains were watching me, leering as they saw my pain.

"Just you wait girl, the next time I see you, I'll turn that pretty little head of yours into a war trophy!" sneered Shawn Yu, while Blackbeard chuckled darkly next to him.

"You so much as come near her and I'll take you down to Davy Jones locker myself!" countered Jack, finally turning his back on the villains. I felt touched, but the pin was covering any happy thoughts I had. "Are you ok, love?" he asked me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I'll live, but" I tried to stand up, and would have fallen had he not caught me.

"I don't think I can walk," I said, gasping a little as he picked me up into his arms.

"Then allow me," he said, and I turned my face away, so he wouldn't see me blush.

"We have to get out of here, now before anyone else finds us," said Mulan; our small group leaving the pirates ride. But, as we did, I could feel, as I was sure that the others felt, the red-hot glare of the villains we had trapped. Great.

_**Hello People of the Internet! I have finally gotten this chapter up! I'll say it right now, I love Captain Jack Sparrow, and desperately wanted him to have a relationship with one of my O.C.'s, and if you don't like it, I'm very sorry, but I'm not changing it. I wanted to incorporate some more villains, so I used Shawn Yu and Blackbeard. Why Blackbeard and not Barbossa, you ask. Because I don't think that Barbossa is evil enough to hurt young girls, and he and Jack have a bit of an understanding, unlike Blackbeard. So yeah, I wanted to include him. **_

_**See that button that says review? It's begging to be pressed. I **_need_** to know that someone is reading my story, so please read and review. (Nothing belongs to me, except my O.C.'s, so no flames!)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Sweat, Blood and Toys

Chapter 14: Sweat, Blood, and Toys

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V. **_

" Stitch, slow down, I can't run as fast as you can," I begged, panting as I ran after the little blue alien, trying hard not to trip over my own feet. As I whipped around a corner, I slipped on a little bit of gravel, and bumped into someone, but since it was dark, I couldn't see who it was. I leaped to my feet.

"Whoever you are, don't try anything funny!' I said, surprised when a pair of arms hugged me.

"Emily, your all right!" exclaimed a voice happily, and by then my eyes had adjusted enough for me to make out the cloud of red hair.

"Ariel? What are you doing here?" I asked, hugging her back, and smiling at Eric, Chloe, Peter Pan, and the Darling children.

"Trying to stay out of sight. What about you, where's Aurora?' asked Ariel, pulling us away from the middle of the street.

"She's back at the castle, making sure the rest of the characters are safe. Now we'd love to stay and chat, but April and Cinderella has been captured by Lady Tremaine, and we're going to go help them" I said, jumping a little as Stitch jumped up on my shoulder.

"Eh, Eh!" he said, which I guessed meant that he agreed.

"Well, let us help you then. Eric, Chloe and I are more then willing to help." Peter cleared his throat.

"Don't forget about us," he said, Tinker Bell chiming in as well. I nodded, glad for the help, when I looked over at Chloe to see what she thought of this. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying hard.

"Chloe, are you all right?" I asked, putting my hands on her shaking shoulders. She opened her mouth, but then started sobbing harder, her hands coming up to cover her eyes.

"Chloe, please, tell me what happened" I begged her, sitting her down on the ground.

"Emily, Chloe can't talk anymore," said Ariel, her voice sounding choked like she was about to cry.

"Why not" I said, not liking how this was going, and really hoping it was cruel joke.

"Her voice was stolen Emily, by Ursula the sea witch." I felt like a couldn't draw a breath. " My god" I said, holding Chloe in my arms as she silently sobbed. I felt like crying myself, for I never imagined that something like this could happen in the real world. But then again, this was far from the real world.

"Don't worry Chloe. We will get your voice back. That sea witch will be sushi when I'm done with her" Chloe smiled through her tears, squeezing my hand in thanks. "Now lets go save our friends,' I said, jumping as a piercing scream filled the night air.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V **_

" Woody what are we going to do?" My voice shaking as we were backed up into a corner. Wait and minute, I'm getting ahead of myself.

_**Flash Back**_

_Rapunzel and I had been assigned to go find and help some of the more vulnerable characters get to safety. Our first stop was Buzz lighters ride, where we had run into Woody, Jessie, Bulls-Eye, and Buzz Lightyear himself, hiding behind a couple of trashcans. When we had asked them why, we were answered by evil laughter. I cried out, but it was Rapunzel who screamed, the sound probably reaching clear across the park. In seconds, we were backed up against a wall; the three hyenas from the Lion king were closing in on us, as I held the three toys in my arms, with Rapunzel holding Bulls-eye. Great. _

_**End Flashback **_

"Banzi, I told you I wanted fast food, not turtles," said Shenzi, looking at me in a bored sort of way. I held her gaze with a glare.

"Well, it wouldn't be hard to make them start running," said Banzi, licking his chops as he came a bit closer to Rapunzel, who looked as though she might faint. I put myself between them, holding up my hands.

"Stay away from us. We don't want to fight," I said, mentally cursing myself for letting my voice shake.

"Ah, but we do. We have orders to end you, Zoey," said Banzi, wincing as Shenzi smacked him.

"Don't tell her that, dung for brains," she said, while Ed laughed hysterically.

"But he's right, cause you ain't going anywhere," she said, coming closer to me.

"Rapunzel, you don't happen to have your frying pan on you do you?" I asked desperately, not liking how this night was going.

"No, Eugene has it" she said, her voice scared. Perfect. I was going to eaten by Hyena's. Horrible way to go.

"Any last words?" said Shenzi, showing her teeth, when suddenly inspiration it me.

"Just a few. THERE'S A LIMPING ZEBRA RIGHT OVER THERE!" I said excitedly, jumping up and down to make it believable.

"Where?" they yelled, whipping around to look for it, while I pulled a weak-kneed Rapunzel down an alleyway. For a moment, it seemed that we might get away, when I heard the sound of nails scratching the ground behind us. I then felt the claws next to me, hooking into my pant leg and dragging me down to the ground. It looked like curtains when Shenzie's eyes suddenly went out of focus, as she was smacked on the back of the head with a frying pan. Banzi was taken out swiftly, as well and I had to smile at my savior.

"I don't care what the others say. You are my favorite prince, the second being Aladdin," I laughed, as Eugene Fitz-Herbert smiled.

"Well, a frying pan is more useful then a sword" he said, taking my hand to help me stand up.

"That it is. Now, are you toys all right?" I asked, helping them stand up too.

"That was awesome!" Jessie yelled, leaping up into my arms and hugging me.

"That was pretty amazing, my dear" said Buzz, with Woody nodding along. Bulls-eye just whinnied in a happy manner.

"How did you escape?" asked Rapunzel, flinging her arms around Eugene.

"The Stabbington brothers were assigned to watch my cell. They got into an argument over who was the better villain, and Maximus and I made our escape. We also sprung Midnight here," he said, whistling, as Maximus and a beautiful black mare came trotting to us. She neighed, rubbing her soft nose against my hand. I smiled as I set the toys up on her back. Suddenly, a blinding pain ripped through my arm. With a snarl, a newly awake Shenzi yanked me down, and would have torn my arm off it Eugene hadn't smacked her again.

"Thanks for that, "I said, my eyes streaming from the pain.

"Zoey, are you all right?" cried Woody, jumping down off Midnight and putting his tiny hand on my leg, so not to hurt my arm anymore.

"I feel dizzy," I said, not liking how much blood was coming out. Eugene stooped down and ripped off my almost ripped off jeans, making a temporary bandage for my bleeding arm.

"Guys we need to get her out of here, before she loses too much blood," said Eugene, helping my up onto Midnight.

" Don't worry, we won't let them hurt you again" said Woody, patting my hand. I nodded, barely awake.

"Hurry, Maximus, to Main Street. We don't have much time," said Flynn, and the horse started moving under me. My arm throbbed, and I could feel my blood leaking away. I was going to hurt those hyena's the next time I saw them, was the thing I thought before I blacked out.

_**Hey guys! New chapter, a long one this time, with many different characters, so sorry if it was a bit confusing. Ah, the frying pan. One of the funniest, and most useful weapons I have seen in a Disney movie. Maybe I should start carrying one. Anyway, I also really wanted to incorporate the toys from Toy Story, for they were a big part of my childhood, and it would have really been cool for toys to talk to me like they did to Zoey. **_

_**Woody: "Shh, you can't tell them that. Toys aren't supposed to be alive remember!"**_

_**Me: "Ok, disregard that. (They do at Walt Disney world however)**_

_**Woody: Hey!**_

_**Moving on. I'd really appreciate it if I got more then one review. This story isn't that bad. Or is it? **_


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting on Main St

Chapter 15: Meeting On Main St.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

A few minutes after the hero's had left, the hyenas finally woke up, wincing as their injuries. Being cartoons, they were slowly going away, but it still hurt nonetheless.

"Man, that Flynn Rider sure can pack a punch," said Banzi, growling as Shenzi hit him in one of his sore spots.

"His name is Eugene, idiot, and he won't be doing that again. The next time I see him, he'll be more messed up then that Zoey girls arm," she sneered, still tasting the blood of the girl.

"Did you manage to break it?" asked Banzi, while Ed laughed in agreement.

"I almost did, if that jerk hadn't hit me with his frying pan. But don't you worry. She won't be using it for a while. The three laughed, but shut up when two figures emerged from the darkness.

"Good show. You hurt a little girls arm," came a sarcastic voice, belonging to Mother Gothel, the villain from Rapunzels movie. " But there is one little problem," she said, her face dark with rage. " YOU FAILED TO KILL HER!" she yelled, the hyena's rolling their eyes. This woman did not scare them. Only Scar had that honor. Speaking of Scar.

"Oh come, now Gothel, it's not entirely their fault," he purred in his smooth voice. "It was those brothers that you hired that truly botched the plan by letting that thief escape." Gothel scowled, but had to agree with his logic. It didn't mean that she was beaten, however.

"True, I overestimated their ability, but do not worry. The Stampede while stop not only them, but also everyone who stands in our way," she smirked, her eyes glinting like a snakes in the moonlight.

"You know what to do,' said Scar to the three hyenas, who grinned as they ran off.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Almost simultaneously, the patrolling groups were meeting at the hub of Main Street. Julia, April, Mulan, Shang, Anastasia, Cinderella and Jack came up from Adventure Land, while Chloe, Ariel, Emily, Eric, Stitch, Peter Pan, Tinkerbelle and the Darlings came up from Fantasyland. When both groups saw each other, there was happy shouting.

"Emily, Chloe!" yelled April and Julia, relieved that their friends were all right. Jack set down Julia and moved away, these excited girls making him a little uncomfortable. The four girls hugged each other, and quickly told of their adventures, their injuries, and the loss of Chloe's voice. The Disney characters converged also, talking about the villains they had encountered, and how they had tried to destroy them. They also voiced their worries about their friends that were currently MIA. It was then that they all heard a clatter of hooves. Eugene, Rapunzel, Buzz, Woody, Jessie and Bulls-Eye, with a barely conscious Zoey rode quickly from Tomorrow land aboard Maximus and a black mare.

"Zoey, Rapunzel, your all right!" said the four girls, but then saw Zoey's condition.

"What happened? Why does Zoey look so bad?" asked Julia from her spot on the ground.

"She's in a really bad way, guys. The hyenas had us cornered, and nearly chewed her arm off. We need to get her to the castle quickly, or she may die" said Rapunzel, trying hard to keep Zoey awake.

"That might be the least of our problems," spoke up Jack, and Julia got angry.

"That's low Jack. What do you mean that it's the least of our problems?" she demanded, hands on her hips. Instead of answering, he pointed at a huge cloud of dust. For a second it was quiet, when Eugene figured out what it was.

"Stampede!"

_**What's going to happen now? **_

_**Julia: Yeah, what? There was no mention of a stampede!**_

_**Me: Sorry, but my story didn't really have any action**_

_**Julia: Well, what if I don't do it?**_

_**Me: Do you still want to be a character in the story?**_

_**Julia: I'll be quiet. **_

_**Also, seeing it's the stampede from Lion king, if you want the full experience, listen to the stampede song while reading the next chapter. Have fun, and please review. **_


	16. Chapter 16: The Stampede

Chapter 16: The Stampede

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V. **_

For a second, we only stood there, when the meaning of his words sank in. Immediately we started getting people help. Eugene pulled up April onto Maximus between Rapunzel and himself. Ariel, seeing the bad condition of Zoey, jumped up behind her and supported her, the toys pilling into their laps. Mulan and Shang whistled for their horses, the animals appearing seconds later as if by magic. Mulan pulled Chloe up onto hers, while Shang lifted up Eric. While this was going on, I found my eyes drawn to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, where Tigger, Piglet and Pooh himself were walking out of the building.

"Are they insane? They're going to get crushed!" I said, about to start running when Jack grabbed my arm.

"Don't go girl, it's suicide!" he begged me, worriedly looking at the fast approaching cloud of dust. I pulled myself out of Jack's grasp.

"No, I have to help them! If I don't they'll get crushed! Now get Julia and the others out of here!" I turned around and ran.

"Emily No! Come back!" I heard Julia shout, but she could only watch helplessly as Jack picked her up and started running with her towards Cinderella's Castle. Stitch, for some reason, followed me closely.

"Pooh! Over here quickly!" I cried out to them, the three of them smiling at the sound of my voice. I met them about halfway, pulling the three of them to me.

"Oh de de dear!" stammered Piglet, and I started running as I saw what he saw. The wildebeest were nearly upon us, and with not enough time to get out of the way. I thought of the next best thing. With a quick burst of speed, I brought us to the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey, hoisting myself and Pooh and his friends up in record time. Stitch pulled himself up too, and I was glad, for even though he was invincible, we still needed him to help us figure a way out of this.

"Thank you, miss. You saved us!" said Pooh, looking up at me with kind eyes. It was then that the stampede hit, jostling the statue with a bang. I managed to hand on, and keep the three of them from falling off, but I didn't know how much longer I could hold on.

_**00000000000000000000**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

Flying around on Carpet had been wonderful, but suddenly the night had become a bit less bright. A cloud of dust was rising up over the whole park.

"You guys, I don't like the look of that dust" said Kim, looking at the surrounding area in fear. That's when my heart seemed to stop. I had seen such a dust cloud before.

"My god! IT'S A STAMPEDE!" I yelled, almost jumping off Carpet in my fear.

"I think she's right! Our friends may be in danger!" said Kim.

"Then put the peddle to the meddle carpet !" said Aladdin, the wind increasing as we speed up, all of us coughing as we hit the dust.

_**0000000000000000**_

_**Julia's P.O.V.**_

I screamed as Emily ran off, towards the wildebeest! I wanted to go after her, but Jack pulled me up into his arms again, running me away from her. For a moment, it felt like we might escape, but the wildebeest were coming up fast.

"Quick, get on if you want to live," said a voice from down on the ground. I looked down and saw Simba and Nala, from the Lion king. Without a word, Jack nearly threw me on Nala's back while he hopped on Simba's. The two lions then began running, almost sprinting, down Main Street and away from the wildebeest. I could only hope that the others would get out in time.

_**O0000000000000000**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

Anastasia and Cinderella booked it as soon as they saw the wildebeest, but the distance between the two grew smaller as the frightened animals ran faster.

"Here, grab my hand!" called out a voice. Wendy Darling was swooping low, desperately trying to grab Anastasia hand.

"Gotcha!" she said, pulling the frightened red head up off the ground, when a wildebeest charged through the spot she had just been standing in.

"Thanks Wendy, I owe you one" said Anastasia, once she had gotten over her fright.

"Don't mention it" said the girl, smiling as they flew towards the castle.

"Wait! Where's Cinderella?" asked Anastasia, looking around worriedly.

"Peter's got her" said Wendy, pointing with her free hand. Anastasia sighed in relief, seeing her stepsister hand in hand with Peter. It was when she looked away that disaster struck. Cinderella and Peter Pan had been flying along, when suddenly a net flew out of nowhere, grabbing Cinderella and dragging her down.

"Peter, save the others!" she managed to cry out, before she pulled into the darkness, which with the thick dust and numerous wildebeest, he could not follow her.

"Anastasia!" he yelled, but he could not make himself heard over the rumble and noise. When something knocked into him, he dropped to the ground. Blacking out.

_**00000000000000000000**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V. **_

Hurry Mulan!" yelled Shang, the two of them riding to the castle as fast as they could. But, since it was dark and dusty, the piece of cobblestone sticking out came as a complete surprise. Her horse regained his footing, but Mulan was not as lucky, flying off and falling to the cobblestones. Mulan shrieked as she fell, her face skidding across the ground. Fortunately, both Chloe and Eric knew how to handle a horse, cause they had to control them when Mulan and then Shang came off.

"Mulan!" yelled Shang, sprinting back to her. If he was going to die, he would so with his love. It seemed like the end, when Carpet zoomed in out of nowhere, grabbing them and hoisting them up.

"Just in time. Thanks Aladdin " gasped Shang, smiling up at the young Arabian thief. Out of all the princes here at Disney, Shang liked Aladdin the most.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Kim, scooting over so she could give the characters more room.

"We're ok now, thanks to you" said Mulan softly, smiling up at her. Her face was scraped up a bit, but she would recover.

"Let's just hope the other's are all right" said Jasmine sadly, as the group flew to the castle.

_**00000000000000000 **_

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

The stampede just seemed to get worse. The statue looked like it was close to breaking. It was then that Piglet lost his grip and fell, and had I not caught him, he would have been made into a piglet pancake. As I placed him back up, my foot got caught on a passing wildebeest, yanking me down into their midst.

"No!" I screamed as I hit the ground. I heard the crack as I hit, screaming at the blinding pain shooting through my chest. I felt some of the hooves on my back, but it was small potatoes when compared to my chest. My vision was going hazy, a large gray shape flew up next to me, and suddenly I was flying. I shook my head, trying to clear my vision, when I realized whom I was riding.

"Dumbo?" I murmured, getting a happy trumpet in reply. Even though I was dizzy, I still needed to get Pooh Bear and his friends to safety. "Dumbo, My friends are on top of the statue. Help them, please" I said, trying hard to keep my eyes open and alert. I was the statue collapsing, but Dumbo saved them just in time.

"Gosh is she ok?" asked Tigger, and I felt him brush back my hair with his paw.

"She saved us, and she got hurt because of it. I feel awful" said Pooh sadly. " The poor dear" said Piglet, and I smiled before I blacked out, happy that I had saved them.

_**So, lots of running, lots of rescues. No deaths, but that's because it's Disney! Now what did you think of that, Julia?**_

_**Julia: Well it was cool riding on a lion, but my leg still hurts. Could you find the time to give me some sort of potion to heal it, please?**_

_**Me: All in good time. **_

_**Julia; $#*&*^$# $**_

_**Me: No need to be rude!**_

_**Please, ignore my O.C., and please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17: More or less alive

Chapter 17: More or Less Alive

_**Thank you guys for your great comments! This chapter's for you, Abby333! Enjoy!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

As the clock struck midnight, people began entering the castle, bruised and battered, but alive. When they reached the tower room of the castle, they knew something awful had happened. The room was in shambles, furniture strewn all over, with dents and burn marks covering the walls. Amidst this chaos where numerous Disney characters sat, bruised and tired looking.

"Holy Hell, what happened here?" asked Ivy, racing over to Goofy, who was sitting next to a glum looking Donald.

"Oh you must be Ivy" said the dog, trying to sound cheerful but failing.

"Yes, I'm Ivy. What's going on?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Instead of answering, he got a far away look in his eye.

"Yes, she told me about you. And your friends. Before she was kidnapped." Ivy shook him by the shoulders.

"Who Goofy! Who was kidnapped!"

"The Princess Aurora, by that witch Maleficent" grouched Donald, when Goofy could not answer.

"Maleficent!" said anyone who had all heard, chorused, distaste on all their lips as they spit out that fowl creature's name.

"It's witches like these that give Disney a bad name" said Ariel, sitting with Eric on the floor.

"It's cruel people like that who give children nightmares" said Alice. The Darling children were sitting next to her. Michael clutched his teddy bear, while Wendy put her arm around Alice. Alice had gotten it bad, a huge singe mark on the back of her long blond hair in the shape of a heart. The Queen of Hearts handiwork no doubt.

"Make way! Injured human coming through" came a voice, as Dumbo the flying Elephant flew in, On his back, rode Tigger, Piglet and Pooh Bear, all wearing identical expressions of sadness, Tigger having been the one to give the warning

"God no!" said April, as she saw who he was carrying. It was Emily, looking like she had been through a war. Her body was covered in blood, from numerous cuts and scrapes that covered her body. Her face was bruised and cut, like she had slid across the ground. Her ankle was green and at a wrong angle, horrible looking with it's grotesque shape. Her clothes were torn and dirty, and across her chest, where there was the least amount of fabric, ran long, blue-black bruises, a sure sign of bruised, if not broken, ribs.

"No this can't be happening!" said Ivy, who could only watch as some characters lifted her injured friend off Dumbo and onto a couch.

"How did this happen?" asked Zoey, racing over to her friend, pushing some of her dark blond hair away from a cut.

"She came to save us," said Piglet, before he burst into tears, as Pooh gave him a hug.

"I knew this would happen. I told her not to risk her neck," said Julia from her place in an armchair, with her own leg being tended to.

"Now Julia, come on. She was only doing what she thought was right," said Kim, wincing as her slice on her neck was rubbed with some hydrogen peroxide.

"Fine. I just hope she wakes up soon," said Julia, her dark eyes angry looking. While everyone got their injuries attended to, Belle, burst in, struggling to support a barley conscious Carly, who sported a deep gash in her shoulder, which was bleeding profusely.

"God Belle, what happened to her?" asked Ivy, coming over to help get the ashen-faced girl to a chair. Carly opened her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Gaston… is a dick!" she said bluntly, before closing her eyes and slumping into a dead faint.

"Gaston did this?" asked Anastasia, rolling her eyes at the thought of that arrogant prick doing anything.

"Yes. Carly saved us, but it was a narrow escape," said Belle, brushing back her dusty hair.

"Please tell us," said Julia, always being a fan of storytelling.

"Well, it all began when Carly saw the stampede."

_Flashback_

_Carly and Belle had been poking around the place where Belle used to read stories to the park guests, hoping to find some evidence about where Adam, Belle's husband, had gone. It was about 20 minutes till midnight when the stampede started._

"_Come on Belle, in here!" cried Carly, pulling the princess into a nearby shop, barely missing getting hit by the wildebeest. They heard the shrieks of their friends, but could do nothing to help, for even opening the door would be sealing their own fate._

"_It's so dark in here" said Belle, trying to squint through the gloom. _

"_Oh wait," said Carly, reaching into her jacket pocket, and extracting a flashlight. She turned it on, and screamed at what the beam landed on._

"_Oh she found a light. Too bad it won't save her," drawled a voice. _

"_Gaston. What the heck are you doing here?" asked Belle angrily, venom soaking her every word._

"_Official business, my dear lady. Maleficent has promised not to harm you if you give up the brat to her." He reached out his hand to stroke Belle's hair, but she slapped it away, her eyes blazing with a light of their own. _

"_Never. I'll die first" she said, glaring at him. Carly stared him down to. If he touched either of them, she would give him a world of pain. _

"_Come on Belle. If you choose me, and give into the dark side, nothing will harm you. You can't honestly tell me you care about this girl. She's only a pathetic little human, with no value to society" he smirked, Carly looking like she wanted to bite him._

"_That's where you're wrong Gaston. Carly and her friends are some of the bravest people I know. They'll be the key to you and your friends defeat._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

"_I felt touched. To have such nice things said about me and my friends, from a Disney heroin no less, was amazing. I knew then that I could do everything in my power to defeat this evil. _

"_Oops, wrong answer. I now have to destroy you, along with your little friend." It was then that I remembered what my dad had given me when I had started dating._

"_Gaston, wait" I said, as he picked up his musket. "There's something I've always wanted to tell you, ever since I saw your movie when I was 8" I said, holding up my hands in surrender._

"_Good. A last compliment before you go. Ok I'll allow it," he said, shouldering his gun. _

_I walked up to him, with Belle staring at me like I had lost my mind. I changed the way of my stride, trying hard to be seductive and appealing. I could tell it was working._

" _It's just, every time I've seen your movie, I've wanted to tell you exactly what I thought of you, but truly wanted to tell you in person" I said, batting my eyes and putting my hands on his chest, even though it made me want to barf. _

"_And what's that little darling?" he asked, closing his eyes in anticipation._

"_Gross!" I thought. He thought I was going to kiss him! Too bad for him that I had something else in mind. I put my hand in my pocket._

"_Gaston, never in my life have I ever met a man like you." He nodded, completely unaware of what I was about to do. " A man as selfish, arrogant, and as dickheaded like you in my life!" I yelled, watching as his eyes opened in confusion. It was then that I wiped out my can of pepper spray, squeezing as hard as I could. He screamed as it entered his eyes, and I backed away quickly so he wouldn't grab me. _

"_You horrible girl!" he yelled, before reaching for his gun. I couldn't move fast enough, and the bullet lodged itself into my shoulder. _

"_CARLY" Belle yelled, catching me as I screamed and fell from the pain. Gaston, also in pain, was clutching at his eyes._

"_Come on, lets get you out of here" said Belle, leading me to the door quickly. _

"_Wait. One last thing" I gasped, moving out of her grip. I walked back to Gaston, who couldn't see me through his burning eyes._

"_This is for all the woman you've hurt" I said angrily, before punching him in the face with my good arm. He screamed, and I smiled at the crunching sound his noise made._

"_Have I told you how much I admire you?" asked Belle, helping me walk out into the square which was covered in dust and wreckage._

"_Thanks. Now lets get back to the castle before I have to do it again."_

Belle finished her story, leaving everyone open mouthed.

"Wow, I never knew Carly was so badass," laughed Julia, smiling at her unconscious friend as her shoulder was worked on.

"She's an inspiration to us all. It's about time Gaston got dealt with" said Jack, who had never liked the guy in the first place.

"Well, we should at least get the girls into proper treatment. We have no idea what to expect tomorrow, so a little rest can't hurt," said Ariel, leading a dripping wet Chloe over by the fire so she could dry off, before falling asleep. Chloe nodded her thanks. With a nod from Jasmine, the room fixed itself up, creating space for ten beds. The injured girls looked something like this.

_**Ivy: Sliced shoulder**_

_**Carly: Wound in shoulder from bullet, knocked out**_

_**Kim: Black eye, numerous burns from dark magic**_

_**Chloe: Soaking wet, with a stolen voice.**_

_**Zoey: Bite wound from Shenzi, excessive blood loss**_

_**April: Cut up eye from Stepmother, bruised Cheek**_

_**Emily: Bruised and bloodied face, cracked ribs, broken ankle, knocked out**_

_**Julia: deep cut in shine, stabbed by Blackbeard**_

Each girl had characters sitting with them. Ivy and Kim had the Agrabah Crew, while Ivy held tightly to the sword she had found. Belle sat Carly, who was still out cold, her shoulder tightly bandaged. Ariel and Eric sat next to Chloe, telling her stories about how Ariel had coped without a voice, hoping to brighten her spirits, and Zoey was surround by admirers; With Rapunzel and Flynn sitting in chairs, and the Toy Story gang up on her pillows, even though she was out cold, but they sat by her and stroked her hair. The two horses were there too, Midnight not wanting to be away from the girl who she had become protective of, while Anastasia sat by April, telling her about her upcoming wedding to the baker. Dumbo, Pooh Bear, Piglet and Tigger sat by the unconscious Emily, talking about what they would do to repay her for saving them. Lilo and Stitch sat nearby as well, trying to think of ways of how to help in the fight, whenever it was. Jack had been telling Julia about some of his most recent adventures, with Simba and Nala lying by the foot of bed, when the Fairy Godmother arrived.

"Oh Fairy Godmother it's you" said Ariel, racing over to the fairy.

"Yes my dear. I'm sorry I haven't been around tonight to help, but I've been trying to search for Mickey, but to no avail," she said sadly.

"Jasmine smiled kindly. " It's all right, but since you're here now, do you think you can help our friends?" she asked, gesturing to the beds where the girls lay.

"Of course. That's why I'm here," said the fairy, standing in front of the injured.

"Well my dears, you certainly seem worse for wear, now don't you" she said, taking in their injuries.

"Can you heal us, so we can help you, instead of laying here like invalids" asked Kim, wincing as the skin around her eye bled a bit more.

"Yes my dear, but the first step to healing you is getting rest. I'm going to put you in a deep sleep, and when you wake in the morning, you will feel much better." Julia tried to sit up, gritting her teeth at the pain in her leg.

"But two of our friends are still out there, along with two of yours as well. Why can't you just heal us now so we can go find them?"

"Child, while magic will heal you faster then normal, you still need rest. While you rest, we will look for your friends. Trust me" she said, and Julia knew she was right, no matter how much she didn't want to believe it.

"Fine." She then looked at Jack. " Will you still be here when I wake up?" she asked, trying not to sound needy, but hoping he'd say yes.

"Of course love. Now let the old women knock you out for a while. You deserve it." She smiled and closed her eyes. The Fairy waved her wand, and in moments all the girls were asleep, their faces calm. It was then that the characters let their worried expressions break through.

"Oh Fairy God-Mother how can we stop this?" asked Jasmine, standing close to Aladdin.

"These girls have proven themselves more then capable of fighting, but it's still not enough to defeat them." Said Eric, looking at down at Chloe, still not believing how she had sacrificed herself to save Ariel and himself. It was then Anastasia gasped.

"Wait! Where is Cinderella and Peter Pan?" she cried, just as a bruised and dirty looking Peter Pan appeared.

"My goodness Peter are you all right?" asked Wendy worriedly, rushing over to her friend.

"Peter, where's Cinderella?" asked Anastasia, grabbing his shoulders.

"They got her, and knocked me out. I don't know where she is." Though he had never cried, he looked like he wanted to.

"Peter it's all right. I'm just glad your ok" said Wendy, taking him over to a chair.

"These villains are powerful, more so when we fought them off the first time" said Shang, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"What does this mean for us then? That Disney World as we know it is over?" asked Mulan from her spot beside Shang.

"No" said Aladdin, standing up. " They may be more powerful, and more numerous, but so are we. We beat them before, we can do it again. All we have to do is track down our missing friends, the swords and Mickey, and the park will be ours again." Jasmine smiled up at her husband. She loved it when he talked like that.

"Besides, we already found two of the swords" he pointed out, looking at the swords lying next to Ivy's and Julia's bed-sides.

"But how will we find them? We tried tonight, and looked what happened" said Jack, looking over at Julia's sleeping form, with her sword by her side as well as the one clasped in Ivy's hands.

"Wait, Kim found this note in Mickey's House, right before Snow White was kidnapped" said Jasmine, telling all she had read on the note. Ariel, who was the oldest Princess at the moment, listened thoroughly.

"Well, this does make sense, seeing the two we have found. But it will be hard finding the rest." The door swung open.

"That's where we can be of some help" said the voice of Jiminy Cricket, riding on the shoulder of Pinocchio.

"Ah, Jiminy. Good to see you, and you Pinocchio" said Ariel, smiling at the two.

"Our pleasure, your majesty" said Pinocchio bowing low.

"No need to be formal. Now, what do you have for us?" said Ariel, directing the question to Jiminy.

"Well, Pinocchio and I were on our way here, when we walked by the statue of Mickey and Mr. Disney, when we found this scroll." He held out the scroll, Ariel taking it.

"How can we be sure this is written by Mickey?" said Jasmine, not entirely trusting. Fairy Godmother waved her wand, checking for spells.

"This is written in Mickey's own hand, but not by force. It is safe" she said, as Ariel opened it. This is what it said.

**Dear Ariel:**

**From my current position, I have found out hat has gone on tonight. Two of the swords have been stolen, while the rest lay hidden in specific places. You have found these two swords, but I can't tell you where the rest are, for fear that this letter may be intercepted. From where the villains are keeping me, I have overheard their plans. They plan on striking tomorrow night, when the park is quiet. It is up to you to stop them, and keep Disney's dream alive. To find the swords, you will need all your courage and all your strength. I know you can do it. **

**Mickey **

"What does that mean?" asked Jack, jumping as the door burst open again, this time admitting a very upset looking Pocahontas, Tiana, John Smith and Naveen.

"You guys, what happened, and where's the girls?" cried out Rapunzel, holding Tiana's shaking hand.

"They have them" said Tiana, prompting Pocahontas to tell what had just transpired.

_**Flashback**_

_Pocahontas and Carmen had been on Tom Sayers' island, managing to locate John Smith inside one of the caves, tied up and gagged. They had managed to get outside before the gunshots had started. Ratcliff pursued them across the river, nearly hitting them. Carmen had then picked up a rock, managing to strike him in the temple, giving the three of them time to escape. They had made it over to Space Mountain when they ran into Tiana and Ashley, the two of them just about to enter the building. _

_They had been about to enter when Naveen himself had run out, pursued closely by Doctor Faciliar. They had been trapped, by the shadow man on one side, and Ratcliff, who had finally caught up, on the other. They had thought they were done for. _

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

_**We were caught, with no possible way of getting away this time. **_

"_**Well, it's seems we caught a couple of trouble makers." Said the witch doctor, circling us like a tiger circles its prey. **_

"_**Savages you mean" said Ratcliff, holding his gun tightly, ready to shoot at a seconds notice.**_

"_**Who are you calling savage, pigtails? What do you want with us?' I asked, not wanting to see any of my new friends get hurt. **_

"_**Why you two little ladies, of course. To get the two of you out of the way," said the shadow man, putting his long fingers on my shoulder. I yanked myself away. **_

"_**Don't touch me" I spat, not liking how cold his hands had felt against my skin. **_

"_**What makes you think we'd do that, give up against the likes of you?" sneered Carmen. For a moment nothing happened, when suddenly one of his shadow spirits grabbed her, it's hands around her throat.**_

"_**Well, it'd be a shame if this girl had to die just for us to get our point across, but we'll be willing to do so if it makes you agree. **_

"_**Don't do it, Ashley, it's a trap!" said Carmen, before the spirit squeezed, cutting off her air supply. She started choking, her eyes bugging out. **_

"_**No stop! Don't hurt her!" I cried, watching her face slowly turning blue.**_

"_**Tick tock, tick tock. Any longer and she'll pop" laughed the shadow man, with Ratcliff laughing right along with him. The Disney characters could only stare in horror.**_

"_**Shake my hand, so we have an agreement, that you'll go with us, and won't escape." There was no way out of this. **_

"_**All right, all right. We'll do what you want, just stop hurting her!" I begged, tears running down my cheeks. **_

"_**Shake." Even though all my instincts were screaming at me not to, I grabbed his hand. **_

"_**Yes!" he cried happily, and I felt a strange sensation, like all my strength was being taken from me. I collapsed to the ground. **_

"_**Please, let her go" I gasped, feeling like I couldn't draw a breath of air. **_

"_**Let the girl go" he told his shadows, which dropped a gasping Carmen. Ratcliff had his gun next to her twitching body. **_

"_**Carmen" I gasped, dragging myself over to her, my body aching. I lay myself over her, protected from Ratcliff's gun, but I couldn't even protect myself. **_

"_**What did you do to her?" demanded Tiana, trying to get over to us, but being held back by the shadows. **_

"_**By agreeing to our deal, she unintentionally gave up her strength. But don't worry. She'll get it back, once we've finished our plan." With a snap of his long fingers, the Spirits grabbed the two of us, lifting us into the air. **_

"_**Tiana, Pocahontas, get help!" I managed to cry out, before a gag materialized over my mouth, silencing me. **_

"_**Thank you for your support, hero's. We will be seeing ya'll later" he said, the shadow spirits lifting he and Ratcliff up into the air. The hero's tried, but they had no ability to follow us. John Smith and Naveen held their women, who were both sobbing over the loss of their friends. **_

"Tiana, it's all right. No one could have anticipated that," said Ariel, comforting her friend, who had burs into fresh tears.

"I just can't let another person I care about die, especially at the hands of the Shadow Man" she said, her sobs angry and ragged. Everyone nodded, for they knew about her firefly friend Ray.

"Well, all we can do now is double our forces. I'm going to open a portal to Narnia, and get the help of the Pevensies and King Caspian. Anyone who's your friend is more then welcome to help," said Ariel, racing from the room.

"Well, the good thing about Ariel is that when she sets her mind on something, she gets it done," laughed Eric, producing some weak smiles from Pocahontas and Tiana.

"We should get some sleep. Even though we've closed the park tomorrow, we still need to be on high alert" Said Belle, heading of to her room. The others nodded, but their thoughts stayed with their two young friends.

_**Hey guys! Last night, I was inspired, and well, here's the result. Sorry so many people were hurt/ kidnapped, but it gets better I promise. **_

_**Emily: Why did you knock me out? Sure I'm hurt, but did you really have to knock me out?**_

_**Me: (sigh) I'm the author, so don't worry, I'll make you better. Pretty soon at least.**_

_**Emily: Fine**_

_**One last thing. If anybody is offended that I made Carly hurt and own Gaston, I'm sorry, but I have been wanting to do that ever since I saw Beauty and the Beast in 3D. There's just something about him that really urks me. Anyway, please review!**_

_**Carly: Say it. Say I'm badass**_

_**Me: (sigh) Fine. Carly's a badass. Happy?**_

_**Carly: Totally**_

_**Me: Good. Now go back to being knocked out!**_


	18. Chapter 18: A Horror Revisted

Chapter 18: A Horror Revisited

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

" Well, well, what do we have here?" drawled the snake-like voice of Jafar, as the two girls were dumped at his feet. Carmen, although she was still in pain from almost being strangled to death, she would not let anything happen to Ashley, who had given her own strength to save her.

" Seems like a couple of poor unfortunate souls to me. Look how scared she is!" laughed Ursula as she came closer to the girls, grinning like a cat that had just swallowed a bird. Carmen could not help but feel scared, for while it was Ursula who was coming closer to them, that sure as hell was not Ursula's voice! It almost sounded like… Chloe!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

" _What have you done to Chloe!" I demanded angrily, getting to my feet and glaring at the witch._

" _Oh her? She's fine, but her voice, as you've probably guessed, belongs to me now," she cackled, sending shivers down my spine. It was creepy, hearing Chloe's voice sound so evil. It was then that something told me to look at Ashley, and I was horrified with what I saw. _

_Ashley was being ogled at by the hungry eyes of Kaa the snake, the minor antagonist from The Jungle Book, coming closer towards the frighteningly still form of Ashley. Before anyone could stop me, I took two quick steps towards the two, jumped as high as I could, and stomped on the snake as hard as I could. I smirked as he started yelling in pain, moving away from Ashley. _

" _That's what you get when you mess with a girl in heeled boots!" I laughed, before finding myself floating in the air again, this time being surrounded by gray smoke. _

" _Hey, put me down, you hothead!" I yelled, glaring at the fiery lord of the dead from Hercules, who was smirking back at me. " Man, this girl sure has a hell of a fiery temper!" he mused, drawing my closer to him. " I like that in a woman!"_

_God, what a creeper. _

" _Ah cool it flame boy!" I rolled my eyes, taking a deep breath and blowing as hard as I could, until I succeeded in extinguishing his hair. " Why you little!" he cried, dropping me as he tried to cover his now baldhead. I hit the floor, and quickly got next to Ashley, crouching over her in a protective crouch. The rest of the villains laughed at Kaa and Hades pain, when Jafar stepped up to us._

_With a small flick of his snake staff, Ashley and I were immobilized in a beam of red light._

" _She's strong, that for certain," he said, his long and slimy fingers touching and critiquing my face. How dare he touch me! It was at that moment that I felt strong. Stronger then I had ever felt in my entire life. Though it took all of my strength, I raised my fist and punched Jafar in the face as hard as I could. Though I know it was mean, I had to smile as I heard his nose crack, blood flowing out. _

_As he was in pain, his powers weren't quite as strong, so he dropped us, Ashley thudding to the floor and me almost falling on my head. My whole body ached, like I had been lifting weights for hours, instead of just punching some creep. Still, the adrenaline felt great, and something told me that this wasn't ordinary strength. This was something magical. I was then forced to my feet again, this time by Dr. Faciliar. _

" _Extraordinary! Has anyone been able to do that before?" he asked, looking into my eyes like he was searching for something. I swear, if looks could kill, all these villains would be dead right now. Still, I didn't hold out much hope for Ashley and I, however. Jafar hissed as he fixed the damage to his nose before answering._

" _No. Not even the street rat has been able to do that," he said, thinking of his enemy Aladdin. _

" _We must give her the decision," said a new voice, this one belonging to the Wicked Queen from Snow White. She moved into Faciliar's place, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at her. For some reason, I couldn't move, whether from fear or the iciness of her hands I didn't know. _

" _Look my dear. We don't offer this often, so listen up. We can offer you a place with us, and help with the downfall of the hero's, or you can be our prisoner for all eternity. Your choice," she said, releasing my chin. It took me a moment to answer, but oh it worth it. _

" _Bite me!" I said, tears stinging my eyes as she smacked me across the face. I took a deep breath. " You know, they really exaggerated your appearance in the film. Your not even pretty!" I said, which earned me another slap in the face. _

" _Well you've made your choice. Hope you can cope with it." _

_She then threw me to the ground, my shoulder screaming in pain as I landed on it._

" _Take them up to the attic, and make sure Constance keeps them there this time" said Jafar, the shadow spirits lifting us up again. This time I couldn't move, and when we landed in the dusty attic, I just lay there. _

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's **__:_

_When I woke up, my whole body was hurting, like I had been dropped on the ground numerous times. Judging by our surrounds, we were back in the attic of the Haunted Mansion. Which meant that Constance was probably close by. Where was Carmen? I looked around frantically, till I finally spotted her, partially covered by an old sheet. _

" _Carmen? Please wake up. Please don't die on me" I begged shaking her, while noticing two huge bruises forming on her cheeks. She groaned, but did not open her eyes. I set her head in my lap, and looked up to the window, which was half broken. _

" _Please, someone help us" I whispered, looking up to the sky in hopes of seeing a shooting star. I wasn't lucky. New story of my life. _

_**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait, but I had a combination of writers block, and a busy life, but here's the next chapter, just for you! Now I do have to say, sorry for the numerous accounts of villain abuse. If you haven't guessed by know, I kind of consider Carmen as a leader, so I wanted her to be just a little tough. Knowing me though, I would have been scared to be in a room full of villains. **_

_**Carmen: And that's why you fail, Miss author. **_

_**Me: Ignoring that. Please review, and tell me if there's a certain villains or hero you want to see in the upcoming chapters. Thanks, and I promise the next chapter will be up soon. **_

_**~Rainlily out!**_


	19. Chapter 19: A Feeling of Dread

Chapter 19: A Feeling of Dread

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

When Ivy woke up the next morning, she felt strong and refreshed, knowing that last night might have been the best night of sleep she had gotten in years. Somehow she had gotten changed into her purple silk pajamas. It was when she stood up and passed by a mirror.

" Ok this is a bit odd," she said, looking where her slice from Constance was, or had been. The skin was a bit red, but even as she looked at it, it was slowly disappearing.

" So your injuries are going away too?" Ivy turned around, smiling as she saw Kim walking towards her, rubbing her eyes to get rid up of the sleep. Ivy grinned.

" Looks like your eye is healing up all right" she said, watching as she smiled.

" Yeah, the swelling almost gone and it doesn't hurt anymore" she said, her mint green pj's swishing as she stepped up next to her.

" Thank god for Disney magic, right? I haven't felt this great in years," said Carly, yawning as she put her arms around her friends.

" How's the bullet wound?" asked Kim, watching as Carly pushed down the hem of her red pajamas.

" Almost invisible. And I get the bullet as a souvenir. I hope I can use it on Gaston," she chuckled darkly.

" I hope the other girls are going to be all right" said Ivy, the three of them turning back to the girls still sleeping.

" Trying to be, still a bit sore though" came a laugh. April groaned as she sat up, her hair falling in her face, which partially obscured the scratched up eye and slightly swollen cheek.

" Well good morning sunshine" laughed Carly, helping her yellow silk clad friend get up out of bed.

" No wonder the princesses never change. This Disney magic does wonders" she said, then jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Oh Chloe, I didn't hear you get up" said Carly, hugging her friend gently. Chloe rolled her eyes, like she was saying " yeah well you wouldn't, now would you." Carly smiled.

" I like the pj's, you look like a real princesses" said Ivy, giving her friend a lit punch while grinning at her pink pajama's . Chloe grinned and struck a pose, making everyone laugh.

" Did I miss something funny?" asked yet another voice.

It was Zoey, rolling out of bed, her navy blue pajama's sticking to her at odd angles.

" If it's how we're all magically cured overnight, I'd like to join in, but I'm afraid this arm's still a little sore." She pulled back her sleeve, a small ace bandage covering her arm.

" I have a friend who's a taxidermist, who said he was looking for some hyena's" said Ivy, her voice joking but her eyes serious.

" Normally, I don't like killing animals, but since it's a cartoon I might make an exception" Zoey said, also serious.

" I just hope that whatever happens today that I'm strong enough to help" she said, true sincerity covering each word.

" Oh don't worry my dear, you will be. Your two friends on the other hand, not so sure" said a new voice, turning all six girls heads.

" Fairy Godmother, good morning" said Ivy, smiling softly at the woman.

" Good morning dear" she said, smiling as she walked over to the girls.

" What was that you said about two of our friends not being ok?" said Carly, looking towards Emily and Julia's beds.

" Yeah, what?" asked Julia, who had just sat up and tried to leap out of bed, groaning as she put weight on her leg, her hands immediately going down to clutch at her orange pajama covered leg.

" Oh no, dear, you must not do that" said the fairy, laying her back down.

" And why not? Everyone else is healed up, why not me?" she asked, her temper coming up, her anger matching the cheetah print pj's she was wearing.

" Your injuries were more severe then your friends, and magic can only heal so fast. Be glad that your better then your friend Emily. It'll take her hours to heal." Julia looked over at her friend, and instantly felt guilty. True, she did look better then she did last night, but her whole chest was tightly bandaged, her face had many bruises and half healed cuts. Her leg was propped up in a brace that her light blue p-j pants barely fit over.

" Sorry. I just hate laying here, so useless" she said, not meeting her friends eyes.

" Julia, it's ok. We're just glad you and Emily are safe. I just hope that" she paused, not being able to say the thing that was on was on everyone's minds. The whereabouts of their missing friends.

It was then that Emily screamed, her whole body thrashing around.

" Emily! What's wrong" cried Ivy, trying to wake up her friend as she screamed. The rest of the girls just stood there, frozen in fear. Ivy continued to shake Emily, desperately trying to help her friend.

Finally Emily's eyes snapped open, frantic and scared.

" Carmen! Ashley! Carmen and Ashley!" she cried out, crying and sobbing as she tried to sit up, yelling as her ribs moved and hurt.

" Emily, your all right, please wake up. Your ok," said Ivy, hugging her friend.

" I know I am, but they aren't" she said, trying hard to calm down.

" Carmen and Ashley? Do you know where they are?" asked Ivy, even more worried about them now.

" Yes, I'm pretty sure. I dreamed of seeing them at the Haunted Mansion. Where else would ultimate evil convene in Disney world?" she said, again trying to sit up, but crying out from the pain.

" Stop that, you'll hurt yourself more" said Zoey, forcing her friend back down.

" This is good. Now that we now know where they are, we can find them and increase our forces" said April, pulling on her robe.

" I just wish I could be of more help" said Emily, looking like she was about to start crying.

" You can be, by resting. And hopefully you'll feel better by tonight" said Ivy, but she wasn't sure. Still, Emily and Julia smiled, though Julia's was a bit forced.

" Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to get them back on their feet as soon as possible" promised the Fairy Godmother, making everyone smile.

" But in the meantime, we need to get you girls fitted for your battle suites, ones that won't get torn so easily." She said with a flick of her wand. Instantly, the girls were dressed in silver battle suits with their favorite colors running through it. 4 other pairs appeared on Carmen, Ashley, Julia and Emily.

" Wow, there're beautiful" said Ivy, looking at herself in the mirror.

" Uh, girl, I think you mean awesome!" said Zoey, spinning around in front of the mirror.

" Now you don't have to wear it right now, but when you need it, visualize it in your mind, and it will appear." The girls tested it out, laughing as their armor disappeared and reappeared.

" Ok, now that you got that down, lets get you girls some breakfast. Everyone else is downstairs already." The girls nodded, then remembered they were still in sleep clothes.

Before they could voice this however, Fairy godmother waved her wand again.

"I've also taken the liberty of bringing your luggage to the castle, so you have all your things close by." The girls smiled and thanked the fairy as they pulled out clothes.

" I'll leave you too it then. Oh, and your breakfast will be sent up soon, girls" she said, Julia and Emily nodding. The girls dressed quickly, saying goodbye to Julia and Emily and running downstairs, each of them wearing jeans and t- shirts, for the heat was already rising to a hot 78 degrees. Each girl knew, however, as they walked down the stairs, that today would be anything but leisurely.

_**Hey guys! Didn't want you to wait long, so here's the next chapter. Do you guys know the expression, the quiet before the storm? Well, the bedroom scene is kind of like that, with the girls getting their battle suites and stuff like that. If you hadn't guessed by now, each girl has a favorite color. **_

_**Ivy: Purple**_

_**Kim: Mint Green**_

_**Carly: Red**_

_**April: Yellow**_

_**Chloe: Pink**_

_**Zoey: Navy Blue**_

_**Julia: Orange**_

_**Emily: Sky Blue **_

_**Also, I wanted someone to have a premonition about where the other girls might be, so I gave it to Emily. **_

_**Emily: So you made me be the freaky one?**_

_**Me: Hey it can happen! Anything can happen when you're in Disney**_

_**Emily: Great**_

_**Anyway, the next chapters going to take a bit, seeing as I'm still writing it, so hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Emily: I'm still not finished with you! **_

_**Me: Sigh**_


	20. Chapter 20: Splitting into groups again

Chapter 20: Splitting Into Groups Again

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V.**_

When I came down the stairs to the breakfast hall, I could smell the wonderful aroma of sausages and buttered toast. Yet, when I walked around the corner, all I could look at was him. Now I know what your thinking. Zoey, Zoey, aren't you aiming a little high, especially with Edmund Pevensie of all people? But he was so cute, his black hair falling around his face, his dark eyes twinkling as he looked at me. I felt like my heart was echoing around the room, and my face felt hot as I looked at him. What was it with these Narnia boys that could make you feel weak in the knees by simply looking at you?

" Girls, I'd like to introduce to you the Kings and Queens of Narnia,' said Ariel, smiling as the four of them stood up.

" May I present Kings Peter and Edmund, and Queens Susan and Lucy, and the current King of Narnia, King Caspian," said the red haired princess, smiling as we blushed and made awkward curtseys.

" And in turn I present Ivy Roberts, Carly Garner, Kim Richardson, Chloe Turner, Zoey Taylor, and April Dover," said Jasmine, laughing all of us visibly shook when shaking the legendary kings and queens hands. "

Zoey, that's a really beautiful name," Said Edmund as he shook my hand. My face burned. My god he was cute!

" Watch it Edmund. Make her blush any harder and it'll be hot enough to light a fire," laughed Ivy, groaning as I elbowed her in the ribs.

" What she meant to say, is that it's a great honor to meet you, your highness," I said, looking into his dark eyes.

" Please, there's no need for formality. Just Edmund is fine."

If I had smiled any harder, my face would have cracked.

" Edmund," I said, his hand warm in my own.

" Um, earth to Zoey, we are sitting down now," laughed Carly, gently pulling her friend away from the Narnian King. I could only smile as I ate, coming back to reality when April poked me to listen.

" Now, after breakfast, we need to split up again. We still have eight swords to find, the rest of the princes, and Ashley and Carmen," said Belle, who was still a little sore over not finding Adam.

" But this time, the princesses must stay here. Not meaning to sound petty, but if we go and get captured, the rest of you don't have a chance. It's bad enough that Snow, Aurora and Cinderella were captured," said Belle in one breath, not meeting anyone's eyes. Carly took her hand.

" Don't worry Belle, we understand. We wouldn't dream of letting you guys get kidnapped. We are going to do all that we can to save everyone, and get the park back to normal. Right girls?"

We nodded, all feeling the same way. " All right then. Who's going with who?" asked Ivy. Jasmine set down another list.

**Ivy and Lucy: Plaza's Rose Garden**

**Kim and Chloe: Ariel's Grotto**

**Susan and April: One Man's Dream**

**Carly and Peter: Splash Mountain**

**Zoey and Edmund: The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh **

Edmund and me? Had I heard correctly? Ivy was right; I could roast marshmallows on my cheeks. I kind of laughed inwardly. After facing the White Witch and the Telmarine soldiers, how was Edmund going to react to the Many Adventures of Whinnie the Pooh?

" And, we also need to find Ashley and Carmen as soon as possible" said Ivy, missing her friends badly.

" Ok, you know the groups, so lets eat!" said Pocahontas, sitting next to John Smith as we started to eat. Yet, while I was still worried about my friends, I was looking forward to Edmunds reaction.

_**Hello everyone! Today, when I woke up this morning, I looked to the reviews for this story, and found four more! Because of those reviews, I busted out this next chapter! I wanted to include the Narnian Kings and Queens, and have another one of my O.C.'s fall in love. Don't worry, Peter will get a girl too, I'm just not saying whom at the moment. Also, why I didn't include Caspian in the search party. I wanted him to protect the castle. With the locations, well, you'll see in the next chapter. **_

_**Zoey: Wow, I get a crush with a king. I really like you now!**_

_**Me: Your welcome**_

_**Zoey: So do I get to kiss him?**_

_**Anyway, I will write the next chapter as soon as I can, so keep those reviews coming! They are the force that keeps me going!**_

_**Zoey: Hey, aren't you going to answer my question?**_

_**Me: Later, later. **_


	21. Chapter 21: Going Under

Chapter 21: Going Under

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

" Why are we here again?" was the question Chloe desperately wanted to voice, but thanks to that sea witch, all she could do was ponder. Still, Kim seemed to be thinking the same thing.

" Ok, we now that each sword has something to do with each princess, and it makes sense that Ariel's should be here. But just how are we going to get it? Grow gills and swim down there?"

She looked at Chloe, who shrugged her shoulders.

" That's where I come in, mon," said a heavily accented Jamaican accent.

" Sebastian!" said Kim happily, gently picking up the crab. " What are you doing here?" she asked, with Chloe nodding her unspoken question as well.

" Helping you, dat's what. You see, Ari-ell had a feeling that the sword might be here, and sent me after you girls to help you get it," leaving both girls looking confused.

" Yeah well here's a problem there. We can't breath underwater, and I'm sure getting this thing won't be easy unless we can," said Kim, hands on her hips. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

" Teenagers, so impatient. I was about to say, get into the water and I'll show you."

The girls exchanged glances, but did what he said. Chloe was a bit more reluctant, but knew it was the only way to save the park, and later her voice. Once they were both in the water, Sebastian reached into his red shell, and pulled out two necklaces, both with bright blue pendants in the shape of drops of water.

" Put them on," said the crab, as he handed the girls the necklaces. With shaking hands, the girls fastened them around their necks. No sooner had they done this, when a bright golden light enveloped them. When it cleared, there where two mermaids floating in the water.

Chloe had a white seashell bra with a bright pink tail, while Kim had light green tail with a dark green seashell bra on top. Both girls, at this point, were speechless.

" Oh My God, this isn't real," said Kim, stroking the tail that had replaced her legs.

" Oh it's real all right. If you don't believe me , go underwater," said Sebastian, Kim nodded, and went under, while Chloe watched. She popped up a moment later, her eyes filled with wonder and excitement.

" I can breath!" she exclaimed happily, causing Sebastian to chuckle.

" Great, now that you know your not dreaming, lets go get that sword." Kim smiled, and was about to dive under to test out her new tail, when she looked at Chloe. The poor girl looked terrified at something.

" Chloe, are you all right?" Kim asked her friend, looking around them, but not seeing anything that would be scary enough to frighten Chloe like she was.

Chloe took a deep breath, and pointed at the water, shaking her head frantically as she did so.

" The water? What about the water? " Kim asked, who was really terrible at charades. Chloe tried to explain again. She first pointed at herself, then frantically shook her head, then pantomimed swimming.

" You….can't swim?" asked Kim, the blonds meaning becoming clear. Chloe nodded, looking guilty.

" Oh Chloe, there's nothing wrong with that. But you know something? If Ariel hadn't believed that you could do this, she probably wouldn't have paired you up with me here, right?" Chloe nodded. Her friend seemed to have the right idea.

" Let me ask you something else. Have you ever tried swimming with a mermaid tail? It's probably easier then legs," Kim laughed, and Chloe just had to smile. She took a deep breath, and nodded, feeling like she could do it. " I got your back if you need help," said Kim, as the two of them went under the water, unaware that two slimy eels were watching their every move.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Chloe's P.O.V.**_

Once we went underwater, all my fears melted away. This was not the water from the park. This was real ocean water, with fish, coral and seaweed.

" Sebastian, where are we?" asked Kim, her hair flowing around her as she swam.

" This is the entrance to Ariel's and my world, child. When she isn't needed in the park, this is how she gets back to Atlantica and Eric's kingdom," said the crab, swimming through a couple rows of coral.

" That's pretty smart. Now, how do we find the sword?" she was saying, when suddenly, I felt like my whole body had been put into an electric socket. It also felt like a magnet was pulling me a specific way. I touched Kim's arm, looking at her and Sebastian, and then swimming away as fast as I could.

" Where's she going?" asked Sebastian, as the two of them started to follow me.

" Maybe she's onto something," said Kim. Oh I was, if only she knew. After a few minutes, we came to cave.

" Ariel's grotto? If it was there, then why hadn't Ariel mentioned it.

" Uh, Chloe, why did you bring us to Ariel's grotto?" asked Kim, smoothing her hair back as she looked at me.

If I could have groaned, I would have. Not having your voice was so annoying! I moved inside, taking a moment to look around in wonder. The shelves held everything from paintings to silverware, in perfect condition before King Triton had blasted them in the movie. It was then that the tugging grew stronger, coming from a piece of wall that was covered by a heavy tapestry. I swam over to it and pulled it down.

" Chloe, what are you doing?" asked Kim. I ignored her, moving my hand over the rock wall. Nothing, no handles or buttons. I then closed my eyes and just held up my hand. There was this one spot that was warm to the touch, and as I pressed my hand against it, the wall slid open, revealing a hidden compartment. In it, lay a sword with a green blade and on the handle was a golden starfish.

" Wow, how did you know this was here?" asked Kim in shock, putting her hands on her best friends shoulders. I could only shrug, but turned back to the compartment. Hesitantly, I reached out to grab the sword, the handle smooth and soft in my hand. It felt like it had been made for me.

" Well, it seems to belong to you now, child. I hope you can use it well," said the crab, ready to go and get the sword back to Ariel.

" Did you know this was here?" asked Kim, still not understanding how here friend had found the sword.

" No. I tink your friend is special that way" said the crab, and he was about to say that they should leave, when a blue and yellow fish came barreling into the grotto.

" Flounder? What's wrong mon?" asked the crab to his flustered friend. The fish drew a breath, but was cut off by a creepy voice.

" The poor fishy was trying to beat us to you, but it seems he was too late," came the slimy voice as two eels entered the cave.

" Flotsome and Jetsome?" I mouthed, backing away from the two villains.

" What do the sea witch's lackeys want with us?" asked Kim, her arms crossed over her chest. Instead of answering, the eels yellow eyes locked onto the sword.

" Ah, so the girl had found the sword," said one of them. " Too bad they won't be able to tell anyone about it," said the other, their razor-like teeth showing as they came closer to us. I held out the sword in front of me, but my arms shook with fear.

Suddenly, both eels shrieked in pain, and when I looked closer, saw Sebastian with his claws clamped tightly around their tails.

" Go!" he yelled, Flounder, Kim and I quickly turning on our tails and swimming upwards, where we escaped the grotto from a small hole on top. It wasn't long before the eels had escaped Sebastian and came after us. No mater how hard we swam, we couldn't get away from them. We were backed up against the wall, the two eels closing in, when suddenly, the two of them were shoved inside a metal diving helmet.

" Phew, that was close," a voice said, the three of us looking at who had spoken. The voice belonged to an orange haired mermaid with a light orange tail. In her hair, there sat a crown like bit of coral sticking out. I was confused. How did I seem to know this mermaid? And the five others surrounding her, they looked familiar too. Kim voiced my question for me.

'"Wait a minute, I know you. Your Attina, right? Ariel's oldest sister?" The mermaid nodding, a relieved smile on her face.

" So your one of the girls Ariel told us about. The one's who will save the park?" asked another, this one with a pink tail and black curls.

" Yep that's us, Alana" laughed Kim, pulling me up next to her. I turned to her. Ok, I knew these were Ariel's sisters, but what were the other's names.

" Who are they" I mouthed, looking from the mermaids to Kim.

" Oh, didn't you see the third little mermaid movie? These are Ariel's sisters, Attina, Alana, Aquata, Adella, Arista and Andrina." I nodded, those names sounding familiar now.

" Well, you know our names. What are yours?" asked the blue mermaid, Aquata I think.

" Oh, my names Kim, and this is Chloe," said Kim, as all of us shook hands.

" Those are cool names. What about you, Chloe, aren't you going to say anything?" asked another mermaid, this one with an yellowy green tail, who I later found out was Adella. I shook my head, and looked to Kim, hoping she would explain.

" Well, Chloe was on patrol with Ariel, and they got into some trouble with the sea witch," she said, jumping a bit as the mermaids freaked out.

" Oh my god, is she all right?" asked the mermaid with long blond hair and a bright red tail.

" She is, Arista, thanks to Chloe. Ursula tried to capture her voice again, and Chloe pushed her out of the way." The Mermaids then looked sad, and the one with the blond hair pulled up into a high bun took my hand.

" Thank you, Chloe. I want you to know that we're in your debt." I nodded, guessing this one was Andrina, because she looked only a year older then Ariel did.

" Well, you actually could do us a big favor, by keeping those two locked up. Wouldn't want them running off to Ursula now would we?" In repose, the two eels hissed, and tried to get out of the helmet, but failed to do so.

" Sure, Daddy will make sure they don't escape" said Attina, before the man she spoke of swam up next to them.

" What am I making sure don't escape?" he asked, looking at the two girls suspiciously.

" Daddy, theses are the girls that Ariel told us about. The one's that have been prophesized to save Disney world" said Attina, looking at the girls excitedly. " Daddy, Chloe saved Ariel from the sea witch. She lost her voice to help her," said Arista, putting her hands on my shoulders.

The King looked at me, and I suddenly felt like a had been put under a microscope.

" You saved my daughter?" he asked, swimming up close to me. I nodded, desperately wishing I could speak.

" Then, I will do anything in my power to help you." I could only smile. How this man could be both ruler of the ocean, a father and a nice person was baffling to me.

" Don't worry, my dear. I know you'll get your voice back soon," he said, cupping my chin in his hand. I was suddenly reminded of my own father, who had died of cancer about three years ago.

" Now, get that sword back to Ariel. I have faith in you girls," we smiled, touched by his kind words.

" Goodbye you guys, and good luck!" said Attina, she and her sisters waving goodbye to as they swam away from us, carrying the two evil eels with them.

" Come back soon!" yelled Arista, before swimming after her sisters.

" Well, Sebastian, we can't thank you enough. I guess we'll be seeing you," said Kim, when Sebastian, cleared his throat.

" Can't get rid of me that easily child," he said. " I'm coming with you. You'd be lost without me," he said, sounding a bit pompous, but I knew it was just his way.

I picked him up and gave him a kiss, to which he blushed as red as his shell.

" Well then, lets go crab man. Any longer in here and my fingers will turn into sea prunes " said Kim, turning on her tail and shooting upwards towards the pools surface Sebastian nodding as he swam up, hoisting himself out of the water. Kim followed, bit I lingered a moment. To think, I had been terrified of water when I had first come here, and now, being a mermaid was one of my favorite things. I was going to come back, when this was all over with. I was sure of it.

_**Ok, I was inspired and wrote this chapter. I've wanted to do something with the little mermaid for a while now, and this idea just kind of hit me. It does seem logical that if Ariel would come and go from the park, creating an underwater portal would be the best way. I have always loved mermaids, so that's why I incorporated Ariel's sisters into the story. Keep in mind, these are her sisters from the Little mermaid three Ariel's beginning and not the ones from the first movie, because in that one they didn't really have that much personality. This chapter mainly focuses on Chloe, her fear of water, overcoming that fear, and getting the sword. Saying that her dad died of cancer will have meaning later in the story, I promise. Still inspired, I'm going to crank out the next chapter right now, so stay tuned. **_

_**Chloe: (Mouthing): Give me my voice back!**_

_**Me: Sigh**_


	22. Chapter 22:One man's Dream Turned Horror

Chapter 22: One Man's Dream Turned Nightmare

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**April's P.O.V.**_

" Now, what is the reason behind Princess Ariel making us go to this ride?" asked Susan, her voice sounding bored. April rolled her eyes. Out of everyone she could have been paired with, she was stuck with the most serious person from the Narnia movies.

" There's obviously a reason or Ariel wouldn't have sent us here," said April through her teeth, looking at the attraction windows. Thank goodness she and her friends were the only none Disney characters in the park today, or she probably would be charged jail time for what she was about to do. Still, either way, it was breaking and entering, no matter if anyone saw it or not.

" But why this ride, and what does it have to do with Princess Cinderella and Aurora?" she asked, her skepticism grinding on my nerves.

" Why are you so skeptical? Loosen up a little." Susan put her hands on her hips.

" This is serious, April. We can't be happy go lucky when our lives are in danger. Have you ever been in a situation like this? Obviously not."

I took a deep breath. " Actually I have. I was almost killed by a crazy pirate with a sword, narrowly escaped getting my eyes gouged out by Lady Tremaine, and nearly died in a stampede of wildebeest, and all because I'm trying to help my friends and bring goodness back to the park!" I said, trying hard not to yell. Susan looked surprised, and softened a little.

" I'm sorry, April, I didn't know. I'm just concerned for my siblings. This is not something we normally deal with, you know?"

I nodded. I did know, and I hated how difficult my life was right now.

" Well, we won't get very far hating each other, so how about a truce?" I said, holding out my hand to her. She smiled and took it.

" I agree, and I'm sorry." I had to smile now.

" Me too. Now, I think I know why Ariel sent us here. Cinderella and Aurora were some of Walt's first princesses, besides Snow White, and seeing that this is an attraction based on his life, it might give us some answers."

Susan nodded and I opened the door, hoping we could find the swords, and or our friends. Hopefully.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Susan's P.O.V.**_

Walking into this building was a blessed relief from the heat outside. I had been called to the Magic Kingdom a few times, and Florida's heat never ceased to amaze me. It was never this hot in Narnia or London. April, who told me she lived a few miles from the park, didn't seem bothered by the heat. We walked around the ride, looking around for any nooks and crannies that the sword might be hidden in. We then walked by a replica of Walt Disney's writing room. On the walls, there were movie posters of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty.

" I don't know why, but we need to get in there" said April, hands up on the glass.

" Allow me," I said, pulling out a small blade from my belt. With great care, I cut a piece of glass, big enough from them to walk through, and removed it, setting it on the floor without making a sound.

" Wow, I'm impressed. Susan, Queen of Narnia by Day, Cat Burglar by night. " I rolled my eyes.

" Caspian taught me how to do that, actually," I mused, blushing a bit when I said Caspian's name. April raised her eyebrows, but I was done talking.

" Do you still like Caspian?" she asked me, smiling coyly. Instead of answering, I moved through the hole I had cut, April trailing after me.

" Instead of focusing on me and my life, lets think about how we'll find theses swords." April laughed, but didn't ask anymore questions. Thank goodness.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**April's P.O.V.**_

We moved into the room, and I immediately moved over to the posters, gently pulling them down.

" I knew it!" I said, taking in the two safes I had discovered. Unfortunately, there were keyholes, which I did not have the keys for.

" Maybe the keys are in the desk" said Susan, opening up the drawers and searching. Somehow, I knew that would do no good.

" If the swords are here, Walt would have made the keys difficult to find, if not impossible.

" But then how do we find it?" asked Susan, still sifting through drawers in hopes of finding something. I thought back to all the movies I had seen. Maybe this desk had a secret compartment. I walked over to the front, looking and feeling all over the desk. That when I really looked and saw a hidden Mickey, with ears and everything. I gently pressed, and a hidden drawer slid open, which contained two keys and a letter. I sat down in the chair, handed the keys to Susan, and opened the letter with shaking hands.

" You found them! Who's the letter from?' she asked, as I read the name.

" Walt Disney himself" I croaked, my mouth dry as I read the letter.

_**Dear Chosen One**_

_**Congratulations. By now, hopefully you have found the swords and are ready to save the park. Even though I knew this would eventually happen, please try to understand. For every hero created, there must be a villain, and even though they always lose, they will eventually revolt and try to break the cycle. You must stay strong and help the hero's, no matter what happens. Good luck**_

_**Signed, Mr. Disney**_

_**P.S. Do not let this note fall into the wrong hands, whatever you do.**_

My god. A note from Mr. Disney. I suddenly felt like I could do anything and everything. I stood up, put the note in my pocket, and took the keys from Susan. With them, I opened the safes. Inside them, lay the two swords. One of them had a pink blade, with a golden handle, with a gold crown design on it. The other, however, called to me.

With a blue blade fitted into a silver handle, adorned with a glass slipper design, it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I hesitantly took it, the handle growing warm in my hands as I wrapped my fingers around it.

" Wow" was all I could as I took a few practice swings with it.

" That's a lovely sword" said Susan, her voice a bit envious, but I knew that she wouldn't trade her bow and arrows for anything. I also had this strong feeling that I needed to get back to the castle, to Emily, and give her the other sword.

" Susan, we need to get out of here, now," I said, a feeling of horror and nausea enveloping me. Susan nodded, closing the safes and the secret drawer before following me. We had just gotten out of the building when we heard the snarling. Two large groups of wolves were quickly closing in on us. One group, I recognized, from Beauty and the Beast, and the others I knew came from the first Narnia movie.

" Take them, before they can escape," said one of the Narnia wolves, coming closer to us. By then, Susan had cocked her arrow in her bow, and I had raised my sword, so when the first wolf came at us, we were ready. The wolf ended up with a sliced nose and an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Still they came at us, forcing us back into the building.

" Susan, move!" I yelled, dragging her back into the attraction. I screamed as we were floored by the wolves, wincing as we feel through the glass, shards sticking into my skin. I screamed again, praying someone would hear us before we were killed.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Plaza Rose Garden**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

Life could be so confusing at times. Even though she knew they were in danger, Ivy could not believe how nice the day turned out to be. Blue sky, fluffy blue clouds, and plenty of heat, which was to be expected in Florida. Ivy and Queen Lucy had been sent to try and locate Prince Adam, and seeing that the beauty and the beast characters did not have an attraction in the park, Ariel had guessed that the rose garden would be a good place to start the girls search. The smell was wonderful, but Ivy knew they had to find Adam fast.

" What makes you think he's here?" asked Lucy, brushing back her long hair, in an attempt to cool off.

" Well, in Beauty and the Beast, its iconic symbol is a rose, so he might be trapped underneath them," said Ivy, searching the ground for footprints, but finding none.

" What should we be looking for exactly?" asked the young queen, trying to understand the older girls motives.

" Look for fresh dirt. Anything that looks new," she said, and they split up, searching the flowerbeds.

It was not long before Lucy cried out.

" Over here!"

True, there was fresh dirt here. In almost a grave like way. " No! Start digging Lucy, quickly!" she commanded, the dirt already flying as she frantically dug. After a few minutes, they came to what felt like wood.

Fortunately, it wasn't a coffin, but a trap door, which Ivy yanked open. Her heart jumped into her throat. At the bottom of the trap door, lay and pale and barely breathing prince Adam, his long golden hair knotted and covered in dirt.

" Lucy, we need to get him out of there, now!" I said jumping into the hole, already trying to hoist up the nearly dead prince.

" When I lift him up, you pull him out," I instructed, using all my energy to get him out.

Once he was out of his underground prison, I was about to hop out; then something gold caught my eye. It was a sheet, wrapped tightly around something. I unwrapped it, and found a sword, with a golden blade and a pure white handle, with a blood red rose design carved into the front. Taking it with me, I hosted myself out of the hole and shut the door, not wanting to fall in again. By now, Lucy had laid Adam flat, and was pulling out her healing cordial. She poured three drops onto his tongue, and sat back, her shoulders shaking. After a few moments, his breathing became more even and opened his eyes.

" Prince Adam, are you all right?" I asked, helping him to sit up. Although he still looked horrible, some of the color had returned to his cheeks, making him look more alive.

"Oh my head, what happened? And who are you?" he asked groggily, like he had just woken up from a deep sleep.

" Well, I don't know how you got down in that hole, but my name is Ivy Roberts and this is Lucy Pevensie, Queen of Narnia." When he heard the word queen, Prince Adam tried to get up and bow, but almost fell had I not caught him.

" Hey easy. You just woke up. No need to be formal. No offense Lucy," I said, who only laughed in response. "

Now, who did this to you?" I asked, helping him to sit against the curb of the street. He shook his head.

" All I remember is going out to get a couple of drinks with the rest of the princes, and finding that sword when I tossed down here by Gaston. It then got really hard to breath. Everything's a blur after that." It was then that his eyes grew serious. He turned to me and grasped my shoulders desperately.

" Where's Belle? Is she safe?" he asked, shaking me a little. I pried his fingers off my shoulders, having to laugh at his expression.

" She's fine. She was looking for you last night with my friend Carly. They meet up with Gaston, who tired to mess with them, but thanks to Carly, he's nursing a broken nose right now." He began laughing then, and really looked at me.

"Your one of them, aren't you? One of the chosen ones whose supposed to save Disney world," he asked, as I smiled.

" Yep, that's me." He then saw me holding the sword. " Then that should work for you. I tried to use it, and it just didn't work for me."

I nodded, for I felt that way too. It was then that we heard screaming, along with the loud call from Susan's horn coming over from One man's dream. Susan and April were in trouble!

" We need to get over there," I said, getting to my feet, the sword in hand.

" I'm with you," said Lucy, but I stopped her.

" No, I need you to get Prince Adam back to Cinderella's castle," I said, seeing the anger in the young Queen's eyes.

" I can't let you do this alone" she said, then grew silent as she looked over my shoulder. I turned and stared. In front of us was a huge Lion, even bigger then Simba was.

" Aslan" I breathed, getting down on one knee in respect.

" Rise, chosen one, " he purred, coming closer to us.

" Aslan, you're here!" said Lucy joyfully, flinging her arms around the lion.

" She will not be alone, dear one, for I am going with her. It will be your job to get this young man back to the castle," said the Lion, and while I could see that Lucy didn't want to do it, she would respect the Lion's wishes. Aslan whistled softly, and a black horse galloped over, with Caspian riding it.

" Take Caspian's horse and get Adam to safety. We need to hurry Caspian. Susan and April are in trouble!"

When he heard Susan's name, he drew his sword and ran toward the shouts. " Take good care of him Lucy!" I cried, running off with Aslan right beside me. I just hope we got there in time.

_**Cliffhanger! Why? Because I'm evil! Another reason is that I want to split this up into chapters, and this one took forever to write. I really wanted to add the Narnia characters, especially Aslan, and it made me happy to do it. Hope I did the characters justice, but if you think I didn't, please no flames! Next chapter will be here soon!**_

_**~Rainlily216 out! ~ **_


	23. Chapter 23: Too Close

Chapter 23: Too close

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**April's P.O.V.**_

I screamed as we fell through the glass. Gasping, I yanked pieces of glass out of my cheek, tasting the blood as it flowed out. For a split second, I saw Susan, sprawled on the ground in a dead faint from falling from through the glass. I drew my sword and did everything in my power to fight off the wolves, blood and bits of fur flying everywhere. After a few minutes, I had injured and or killed a great number of them, but still they kept advancing.

By now, my energy was spent; sweat mating the hair on my head into a great tangle. Also from many cuts received by the wolves, I was losing a blood, not enough to kill me, but enough to tire me. I put myself over Susan's limp form.

" Why bother protecting her? You won't live to see her awake!" snarled one of the still healthy wolves. In answer, I spit blood from one of the cuts in my mouth at it, causing it to growl low and dangerously. I knew I couldn't fight and win, but I would do anything to protect Susan, even if I died trying.

I closed my eyes; waiting for the end, and screamed again as I felt a blinding pain on my face as the wolf's claws made contact. I thought he was going for my throat, to end it all, but when I heard painful howls from the wolves. I fearfully opened my eyes, to be filled with nothing but relief when I did. There stood Ivy, holding her blue sword, a golden one strapped to her side. Next to her stood Prince Caspian, who sprinted over to Susan side. And finally, I saw the ruler of Narnia. Aslan.

" My god. April, are you all right?" cried Ivy, racing over to me and helping me sit up.

" Ohh, that cut looks like it hurts," she winced, pulling a piece of fabric from her sleeve and wiping some of the blood away. I groaned, and then felt my eyes drawn to the great lion.

" Aslan, you saved us," I said, getting down on my knees. I then felt his heavy paw on my shoulder, warm and soft.

" I should be thanking you, dear one. As well as you, Ivy." The two of us could only stare. " You girls have shown great courage in the face of danger, thinking not of ourselves, but the safety of others. I will help you" He then growled low in his throat, and I felt warmth move over all my cuts. I touched my cheek; where the scratches were, and felt nothing but the barest hint that they had ever been there.

" Thank you Aslan," we breathed, both of us hugging his mane.

" Your welcome children, but do not stop in your quest. There are many more hardships you must face. Your friends lie in danger. My sources have let me know that the Princess Snow White lays trapped in her own attraction, along with her prince. Their demise is close, and you must gather your friends quickly if you have any hope of saving them."

Ivy helped pull me to my feet, our four swords clinking together as we did.

" Lets go! We have to give Carly and Emily their swords, and save Snow white before it too late!" said Ivy, drawing her sword in anticipation.

" Caspian, get Susan back to the Castle," I ordered, helping him lift Susan's limp body onto his horse.

" Aslan, will you be coming with us?" asked Ivy, coming closer to the lion, hoping it would give her strength.

" No my child. You must do this alone. You can do it." Even as I had already fought a pack of wolves, I felt afraid.

" But Aslan, I don't think I'm brave enough" I said, hanging my head in shame.

" My dear, if you were any braver, you'd be a lioness. Now, go. Find your friends. Bring peace back to this land." We nodded and fled the room, the two of us hand in hand. Never had I felt braver.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

" The girls have figured out where Snow White is! What ever shall we do?" fretted Hook, nearly pulling out his hair in his nervous state.

" Oh calm down you codfish, everything will be fine," said Ursula, her tentacles curling and uncurling as she watched through the dark crystal as it pulled up images of the girls.

" How can you be so calm? Our plans will be ruined. As they save each would be victim, they grow even more powerful!" yelled Jafar, slamming his staff on the ground in anger.

" Wow, Jaffy babe, don't blow a blood vessel," smirked Hades, hands behind his heads in a relaxed position.

" Well, if your so calm and collected, HOW DID YOU LET A GIRL BEST YOU IN THE MANSION!" he yelled, which got the now angry god to his feet.

" Not to sound petty babe, BUT I'm THE VILLAIN WHO DOES THE VOICE RAISING HERE!" he yelled, the two men seconds from going at each other's throats.

" Enough," came a cold voice that radiated chills across the room.

" What is it you wish?" asked Jafar, who seemed to be transfixed on the villain.

" We are above this petty squabbling. You Jafar will do nothing but wait, till the opportune moment to strike. Grimhilde will deal with the ones who try to save Snow White, while Hades makes sure that the two captive girls will not escape." The villains glared, but agreed. " Now get ready. I can sense their presence," said the voice, before becoming silent, with the cold lingering however.

_**Another cliffhanger. The next chapter, as you probably know will happen in Snow White's Scary Adventures, with the oldest Disney villain as an obstacle. Now, if you're an avid Disney reader such as myself, you might have noticed a couple of quotes, which do not belong to me, but Disney!**_

_**1. Keeping with the Narnia theme, when Aslan tells April she's as brave as a lioness, that's from the second Narnia movie, where he says it to Lucy. **_

_**2. Another is form a Disney crossover, a Hercules episode titled Arabian nights, where Hades and Jafar briefly teamed up. When Hades yells at Jafar, that's from that episode, which you should really check out. **_

_**Also, if you can guess who the voice was, great, but shh! If you can't, all will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. But for now, I'm going to take a few days break, to get inspired for the rest of the story, unless a great a truckload of reviews from people who want more of the story inspires me faster. If so, I will start writing down ideas, but if not, I will see you back here in a few days!**_

_**Hades: Hey! I do not raise my voice like that! Come here!**_

_**Me: (Screaming and slams door!) **_

_**Hades: So it's just me and you readers of this fan-fiction. Well tell that writer of yours to let us win, or bad things will happen! (Leaves room)**_

_**Me (Poking head around door) Is he gone? Phew, is it hot in here or it that just me? (winks) **_


	24. Chapter 24: Frogs, Ice and Swords Oh My

Chapter 24: Ice, Frogs and Swords, Oh my!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V.**_

It was almost too easy. Edmund and I snuck into Winnie the Pooh, in hopes of finding the sword. We passed by Pooh's house, and I sat down on the log outside of it, when I felt a hinge. I jumped up, and felt for an opening. The top lifted free, and inside lay the sword.

It had a nice caramel colored blade, and a dark forest green handle, with what looked like a compass design inlaid into the handle. Yet, when I picked it up, it felt a bit strange, like I could hold it, but could not use it. Suddenly, as though it was speaking to me, I heard one clear name. Carmen.

" That actually makes sense," I said, gently putting the sword in my belt.

" What does?" asked Edmund, looking at me curiously.

" This sword. It can only be used by someone close to Princess Pocahontas, and since Carmen was with her last, it only makes sense that she should be the one to use it," I said, letting him help me back to my feet.

"Why do you think this sword was so easy to find? From your friends story's, the swords were really hard to find, and some nearly lost their lives retrieving them. How come nothing has happened to us?" asked the young king, as we left the attraction.

" Well maybe it's because Winnie the Pooh doesn't have a villain, and Pocahontas's villain is kinda a flop in my opinion, so maybe we just lucked out," I said, before losing my voice in fear.

" That's a bit of an understatement my dear, " said a cruel voice.

" Miraz," growled Edmund, quickly drawing his sword and pulling me behind him. I felt cold terror fill my bones. I had seen the second Narnia movie, and knew how powerful the ex Telmarine king was in brute strength. I tried to reach for the sword, but it felt like magnets with opposite charges, not letting my hand touch it. How was I going to help Edmund?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

Carly was suspicious. Why was Splash Mountain running if there were no people to ride it? True, it wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened in the past couple of days, but for some reason she felt very uneasy.

" So what kind of ride is this?" asked Peter, looking up to the top of the ride with a mixture of hesitance and curiosity.

" Basically you ride around down a river of sorts, and then you go down a four story drop and get soaking wet," she said, having ridden the ride many times, for it was her favorite.

" But what does this have to do with finding the sword?" asked Peter, not really understanding Princess Ariel's motives for sending the two of them there.

" Well, we are trying to find the sword that is similar to the Princess and the Frog theme, and there are certainly a lot of frogs on this attraction. Come on," she said, as they moved through the queue. The two boarded a boat, Carly still feeling a bit uneasy. They went thorough most of the ride with no problems, but when we went through the bayou that changed.

Even though the sun was still shinning brightly, the temperature dropped horribly, ice forming around the wet sides of the boat. Soon, everything was iced over, the boat becoming completely stuck.

" Does this normally happen on this ride?" asked Peter, as he helped Carly out of the boat.

" No, and I don't like it," she said, as they walked along the sides of the river. " Over here," she said, leading them over to one of the frogs, who was shivering horribly.

" Excuse me, can you help us?" she asked, feeling sorry for the poor shivering creature.

" Sure, but can you tell me why it suddenly got so cold in here?" asked the frog, jumping up and down now in an effort to try and stay warm.

" We don't know, but the sooner we get what we need, hopefully it'll warm up," said Peter, his voice dropping into the tone he used when addressing his Narnian subjects, like he would do everything in his power to help.

" Anything, anything!" begged the frog, and Carly felt so sorry for it, that she took it in her arms and hugged it, trying hard to warm him up.

" We're trying to locate one of the legendary swords, and we were lead to believe that it's here," said Carly, getting a little antsy, for she wanted to find this thing now!

" Oh you mean Princess Tiana's sword. Yeah, why don't you go look over by those reeds over there? I think that's where it is," said the frog, getting cut off as Carly put him down, and ran over to where he was pointing. Pulling aside the reeds, she saw a long log, with hinges on the sides. She opened it, and low and behold, there lay the sword, with a bright green handle and a dark green blade. On the handle there lay engraved a green frog, that kinda looked like Tiana when she had been one.

Carly then turned and smiled at Peter. " Look Peter, I found," she started to say, before tripping over a big root, dropping the frog and flying face first into the frozen river.

" Ugh, she groaned, shaking slushy snow off her now throbbing face. She was a bit surprised that she had still held onto the sword, although it felt just a bit weird, like holding a repelling magnet. " Already groveling at my feet where she belongs. Smart girl," came a voice above her as cold as the ice she was laying on.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

" The White witch? What are you doing here?" I demanded as I leaped to my feet.

" Making sure you don't live to see the next sunrise." She snapped her fingers, and the ice I had been standing on cracked, plunging my body down into the icy water. The current was strong, and I was quickly pulled downstream.

" Peter!" I yelled, unable to move my arms because of the chill.

" Carly!" he yelled, racing over and grabbing my hand, as I was clutching the sword in the other. We had reached the climax of the ride, with the huge waterfall right ahead of us.

" Don't let me go Peter!" I cried, screaming now as I was nearly pulled over the edge. He grabbed me, and the all I could hear now was my chattering teeth, the racing of my heart, the icy rushing water, and the horrible laughter of the white witch. God I hope someone helped us soon!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

The hours we spent in the Haunted Mansion Attic were some of the most nerve-racking hours of my life. For one thing, the walls shook with the moans and evil laughter from the still ongoing ghostly ball, Constance kept stroking the blade of her axe, and the finally, Hades had been sent in to watch us. Ashley and I had both gotten back a little of our strength, and all we could do was keep tense and ready, in case the two villains decided to try anything. As it got to be about 12:00, when we thought we were going to be prisoners forever, the window and part of the wall smashed open.

" Ye God's, what now?" yelled Hades, before he was bowled over by an angry Pegasus, with an equally angry Meg riding him. We were saved!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Meg's P.O.V.**_

" Why is it always you that steals the girls Hades?" I seethed, helping Ashley up onto Pegasus, as she could barely move.

" Maybe it's my hot personality. What makes you think your going anywhere, nut –Meg?" he sneered, using his pet name for me, while Constance cackled along with him. I was about to explode, when Constance fell to the floor in a cold faint. Carmen smiled, wiping some pieces of broken pottery of her clothes from the vase she had smashed on Constance's head.

" Wow, I'm impressed," said Meg, giving the girl a light punch in the shoulder. Carmen smiled, but was then whisked off her feet, gasping for breath, as Hades held her by her throat, glaring at the girls.

" Did you honestly think you could escape me? THE LORD OF THE DEAD!" he yelled. He then dropped Carmen as he was showered on with a full crate of aged wine.

" Mmh, that's a good year," he slurred, before dropping to the floor himself.

Unknown to all of them, Ashley had ridden Pegasus up, picked up a crate of wine, and dumped it all over Hades head.

" You go girl!" said Meg, as she and Carmen jumped on the horse. " NO!" yelled Hades, who had just gotten to his feet. He shot fireballs at the retreating group, that they just barely dodged. As they swerved, they passed Constance, who had just woken up herself, who got hit with one of fire blasts meant for them.

It caught her hair and part of her dress on fire, and that's when she started screaming.

"You creep! Look what you did to my dress!" she yelled, swimming her axe toward the fiery god.

" Hey Babe, I think it suites your psychotic personality! Hey watch where you swing that!" he yelled, dodging her blows. The villains attention diverted, Pegasus got the girls out of there.

" Meg, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come save us?" asked Carmen, looking at the Greek beauty with curiosity.

" Well, I heard you were in trouble, and since those princesses weren't sending any help, I thought I would," she said, as they flew over Mickey's Toon- Town fair.

" Not to sound rude or anything, but where's Hercules?" asked Ashley groggily, trying to open her eyes but failing. Meg looked sad.

" I don't know. I haven't seen Wonder Boy or the goat man in days, and I'm starting to get worried. Do you think you guys could help me find him?"

I nodded, but as we went over The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, I heard screaming. I looked down, and saw that the scream came from Zoey, watching helplessly as Edmund was sword fighting an older man, who I quickly recognized as King Miraz.

" Uh Meg, I think Edmund needs our help. Mind knocking that guy to the pavement?" I asked, Meg grinning as she guided Peruses down. The crash shook us a bit, but the smile from Zoey was worth it, as was the grown from the villain.

" Hey good timing," she grinned at Meg, then saw Ashley and I. " You guys! Thank god your all right!" she said, crying a bit as she hugged her friends.

" Aw come on, I nearly had him!" protested Edmund, reluctantly sheathing his sword.

" Oh Edmund, you did a great job, you saved me!" said Zoey, giving the King a quick hug, which he returned, his face pink with pleasure.

Zoey then remembered why he had to do it in the first place, i.e. the sword.

" Carmen, I think this sword will work better for you then it did for me," she said, holding it out to me. I grasped it, looking over it in wonder.

" It's beautiful, and feels like it was made for me," I gushed, excitement filling my body. It was then shattered with yet another scream, this one coming from the direction of Splash mountain.

" Hey, is that somebody dangling from the falls?" asked Meg, squinting at the rides waterfall.

" I can't see anything?" said Zoey, squinting harder then Meg. Edmund produced a small telescope and handed it to me. I looked through it and wanted to scream myself.

" It's Peter and Carly!" I cried out, already pulling myself on Pegasus.

" Meg, you come with me. Zoey, you stay with Ashley and Edmund," I ordered, the others nodding.

" Be careful, Carmen. Don't get hurt!" Ashley weakly begged. I nodded.

" Let's go Pegasus!" I yelled, the horse quickly flying up to the ride. I got closer, hoping to grab them in time. But as we got closer, I got confused. Why were icebergs flowing down the waterfall in the middle of summer?

_**Ok, I seem to be getting into a bit of a rut here, ending the last couple chapters on cliff-hangers, but it just makes you want to know what's going to happen next, and give me lots of encouraging reviews! Do you ever watch Disney cartoons and think, wow, these villains are so sure that their going to win, that they never see the most obvious things, like Ashley and the crate of wine, and end up losing? Very funny! Anyway, lot's of different P.O.V.'s, new characters, and finding the swords, 2 to be exact. And I finally got around to saving Carmen and Ashley, with the assistance of Meg and Pegasus. Thanks guys!**_

_**Meg: Yeah, you're welcome. How about next chapter you get around to saving Wonder Boy!**_

_**Me: Just calm down. He will be saved! All I was trying to do was give you a part in this fanfiction.**_

_**Carmen: Aww, don't be mad at Meg! She the one who saved us from Constance, Hades, and his horrible sarcasm!**_

_**Anyway, hope this chapter was long enough, and exciting enough to tide you over to the next one, which I will try to get written as soon as possible. Until then, support Disney fanfiction and writers like myself by reviewing, for it's really great to read your reviews! TTFN!**_

_**~Rainlily216 out! ~ **_


	25. Chapter 25: Uncertain Feelings

Chapter 25: Uncertain Feelings

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

"That's it! If we get out of this alive, I'm never going on this ride again! Or Pirates!" I cried out, not liking the way my strength was evaporating.

" Just hold on!" said Peter, groaning as he tried not to be pulled off the bank himself.

" Don't talk, just help me!" I cried out, frustrated now. Couldn't he try just a little bit harder?

" Anybody call for a rescue?" came a voice, calling loudly enough to be heard over a waterfall.

" Carmen! Your alive!" I yelled, before grabbing Peter's hand more tightly.

" You seem a bit washed up," said Meg slyly, as Pegasus landed on of the banks. " Um, excuse me? A little help here please!' cried out Peter, his back straining as he tried to pull me up. " Oh right,' said Carmen, jumping off the horse and grabbing my hands.

With her and Meg's help, I was pulled up onto the bank in no time. I then turned to look over at Carmen, so relieved that she was ok, but I got scared. Her face had gone pale white, and her eyes were rolling back in her head. She was falling!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Peter's P.O.V.**_

I took a deep breath. It had taken almost all my strength to get Carly back up. I had then gotten help from Meg and one of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I then saw her start falling, looking like she had fainted! She was going to fall off, and I knew I had to save her!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

It was just too much. First having almost all my strength stolen from me in the Haunted Mansion, and now getting Carly to safety, I just felt weak. I felt myself stumble, and knew I was going down the waterfall. I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, protecting my head. Peter? From the Narnia movies, saving me? The Peter? When we hit the water, it hurt like hell. The breath was knocked out of me, and then I felt nothing.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Peter's P.O.V.**_

Come on, stay with me!" cried out Peter, as he dragged the unconscious girl to the shore. Once he had reached it, he turned her on her back and started giving her mouth-to-mouth, in hopes to expel the water from her lungs. Soon, she began coughing.

" What happened?' she asked faintly.

" You fell, but luckily didn't hit the briar patch," he said, helping her sit up.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

My head swam, but I knew I would be all right. I had had worse things happen to me in the past few days. I looked up at Peter, feeling heat flood into my cheeks. Peter had been so brave, jumping off the cliff and risking his life to save me. I shook my head, trying to come back to reality. I can't be filling in love with this guy, no matter what he did for me. Not after last time, when HE ripped my heart to shreds.

I got to my feet, pushing my wet hair behind my ears.

" Thank you. You didn't have to do that," I said, wringing out my soggy clothes as I spoke.

" Well, if I didn't you would have died, and the park needs you. I need you," he said, smiling at me in a way that made my knees shake. I gritted my teeth, determined not to let my emotions influence my common sense.

" Well, you have my gratitude, but since were both all right, we need to focus on the tasks at hand," I said, getting cut off as Carly and Meg landed next to us on Pegasus.

" Hey, you guys are ok!" mused Meg as she smiled at us. Carly jumped down and hugged me tightly, her clothes getting wet as she did.

" That was amazing how Peter saved you!" she exclaimed, walking the two of us small distance from the Disney characters.

" I think he may like you. I've never seen him so happy, not even in the movies," she laughed, but her eyes grew confused as I looked away.

"Oh my gosh, you like him don't you!" she grinned, excitement filling her voice. I took a deep breath, trying to not to yell.

" Carly, let me make one thing clear. I am not in love with anybody! I won't let myself."

She looked sad. " But why? It's Disney World, the place where dreams come true. The one place true love is as normal as breathing," she said, sounding so sure of herself. I wanted to feel like that, truly I did, but I was still trying to get over the pain from last time.

" Carly, I know you mean well, but true love just doesn't work for me. I tried it once, and I blew up in my face and my heart. I won't hurt myself anymore. Nor will anyone else."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

I felt like I couldn't breath. I had heard of girls with abusive boyfriends all the time, but I had never known any of them personally. Looking at Carmen, I could see that there was a sadness about her now, but it was well guarded. She also looked strong and determined at the same time, like a warrior.

" Carmen, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I felt awful. She managed a weak smile.

" It's all right. Not many people do. It's a bit of a painful subject, you know?" I nodded, my heart feeling very sad. " That's one of the reasons that I jumped at the chance at coming here. You're right; it's a place with happy endings and magical times. I came here hoping to find mine, to erase my past in a way."

She said, her eyes bright as she looked at me. I put my hand on her arm. " Well why can't you find it with Peter? He cares about you, Car, I know it. He'll protect you. Just like I will. The Villains won't stand a chance against us."

Carmen smiled and squeezed my hand. I saw her look over at Peter, a quiet but sad longing in her eyes. " So, why was there ice floating in the ride? Did a freak snow storm blow through while you were there?" she asked, looking up at the ride, all traces of snow and ice gone. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy that the frogs wouldn't' turn into popsicles.

" Lets just say that the White Witch tends to bring the cold with her wherever she goes," I said a bit ruefully, fully appreciating the suns warmth now.

" Really? Well, we saw Miraz, fighting with Zoey and Edmund and we kinda landed on him." The two of us laughed, but then grew serious.

" Where's he now?" I asked worriedly, causing Carmen to spin around. " He was here just a second ago!" she said, feeling a bit freaked out to where the villains current whereabouts were.

" That's the problem with villains. Their slimy and stealthy, managing to slip away at the most inconvenient times," said Meg as she and Peter came to us, as we all headed back to Ashley, Zoey and Edmund.

"Don't worry, Carmen, we'll get them, and the rest of your friends" said Peter, putting his hand on Carmen's shoulder.

" Thanks, I hope so," she said, as they reached their friends.

" Guys, it's good you're here. Ashley looks really bad," said Zoey, looking over to her friend, who was draped over one of the flowerbeds, pale as a sheet.

" Hey, buddy, how you doing?" asked Carly, bending down by her friend.

" Like I have had all my strength sucked out by a vacuum cleaner," she groaned, weakly pushing her red curls out of her eyes.

" Well, I do have something that might make you feel a little better," grinned Carly, pulling out the sword she had found on Splash Mountain.

" So beautiful," she breathed, fingers reaching out for it. Carly set it in her hands, and when it touched Ashley's skin, it began to glow green.

Everyone backed up, as the glow covered their friend's body. In moments she sat up, her green eyes alight and the color flooding back into her cheeks.

" Man, I feel like I could fly!" she cried, jumping to her feet.

" Ashley, you look a hundred times better!" said Zoey, hugging the redhead, who tightly hugged her back. Carly smiled too, going over to hug the girl as well. Carmen, however, looked suspicious.

" Not to sound disbelieving, but how come you look like you've been brought back to life? This isn't the work of the villains is it?" she asked Meg, looking at the Greek beauty in confusion. Meg smiled, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry Carmen, it's all good. I've heard tell that in dire times such as these, the swords are able to give people their strength back. It could work for you too." Carmen smiled, she in turn hopeful as well. Maybe it could work for Julia and Emily too, once their swords were found. She hoped.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

Back at the castle, Emily was still in pain, although Julia had recovered enough to sit in a chair by the fireplace. She had been reading one of Belle's books, The Time Travelers wife, when she heard Emily start groaning and crying out. " Emily? What's wrong?" she asked, putting the book down, and going over to her, wincing at the pain. She put her hands on her shoulders, causing Emily's eyes to snap open.

" She's in danger! He's in danger! They're going to get crushed!' she cried out , thrashing around, eyes searching but not seeing anything.

" Who's in danger, Emily! Just tell me!" Julia begged, but Emily just kept mumbling about how they were in danger, and something about falling rocks. In a desperate attempt to get her friend back to normal, she grabbed a glass of water off the bedside and poured it over her face. Emily gasped, coughing and sputtering, her vision appearing to return to normal.

" What was that for?" she demanded, wiping off her face.

" You tell me. You were the one were babbling about danger and falling rocks," Julia laughed nervously, using a bit of the blanket to dry off her friend. Emily looked confused for a moment, when a look of terror filled her face.

" God Julia, this isn't good. What I was ranting about subconsciously is something that I think might be happening right now!" she said, trying to sit up, but falling back onto the pillows.

" And what would that be exactly?" Julia asked, sitting on her friend's bed.

" I think it has something to do with Snow White's Scary Adventures. I saw Snow White and her Prince, tied up and gagged, about to be crushed by giant boulders!" she said, her breath nervous and scared.

Normally, Julia would have laughed this suspicion off, but seeing that this had happened twice, it seemed like the real deal.

" Ok, well, you stay here, and I'll go get the others. We won't let Snow White get hurt," she stood up, when Emily grabbed her arm.

" But Julia, your still hurt!" she said, worry filling her face.

" If I just stay here, the rest of our friends will get hurt!" I said, grabbing my sword from my bedside table.

" Ok, but just, don't get hurt" she begged. I nodded, and ran out of the room. The sword glowed in my hand, and it gave me an idea.

" If this place really is magic, then let it work for me now. Please tell everyone who had a sword to get to Snow White's ride as fast as they can," I said to it, the sword vibrating in my hand. Instantly, I felt lighter, as if my message had indeed gone through. Thank you Disney!

_**OOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

_**Back at the base of Splash Mountain.**_

" Oh, then I guess that this belongs to you," said Zoey, pulling out a sword similar to Ashley's and giving it to Carmen. The girl felt instantly better after touching it. Well, Disney magic saved her before, why not now. It was then that Ashley gasped, the sword in her hand shaking.

" Ashley, what's going on?" asked Zoey, horrified as her friend's eyes slide out of focus.

" The Sword, is telling me to go to Snow White's ride" she murmured, her fingers rubbing across the sword.

" Never knew Disney could be this strange," said Carly as he Ashley shook her head, the sword becoming quiet.

" Guys we need to get to the Snow White ride right now, or something bad will happen," said Ashley, whirling around but being stopped by Carmen.

" Hold on a minute. How do you know something bad is going to happen?"

Ashley shrugged her off. " Do I have to repeat myself? The Sword told me," she said, her green eyes frantic.

" But how do you know that this isn't a trap? How do you know it wasn't the villains?"

Ashley glared, her grip on her sword tightening. " I'm not crazy! The voice I heard sounded like Julia's!" she said, trying to get her reasoning across.

" She's right! The same thing happened to me," said another voice, this one belonging to Ivy, as she skidded to a stop in front of them, April right behind her.

" I felt it too, and it was defiantly Julia's voice," she said, panting a bit after their quick run.

" Really, then why didn't I feel it?" asked Carmen, looking at her sword.

" Maybe, Julia didn't know who it would go to, so maybe it was just random.

" Well, lets test it. I brought you your sword as well, Carly," said Ivy, pulling out the Beauty and the Beast sword from her belt, the blade clanking against the sword from Sleeping Beauty.

Carly took it, marveling at its shine. With a quick movement, Carly, Ivy, April Carmen, and Ashley put the swords together, the different colored blades touching. After a moment, all of them jerked, and a voice filled each of their minds.

" Get to the ride now!" it yelled, making each girl groan in pain.

" Ok, either were all crazy or that was Julia!" said Carmen, pulling her sword back.

" Now I feel a bit left out," joked Zoey, wondering when she'd get a sword.

" Well, lets go! I don't know where Chloe, Kim and Julia are, but we have to get to the ride. I think Snow White is in danger, with her life on the line." Everyone nodded and moved quickly, the 6 humans, Meg, Pegasus, Peter and Edmund, to one of the oldest rides at Disney, fearing and praying, that they wouldn't be too late.

_**All I seem to be writing is cliffhangers. It's like a nervous tick for me I guess. Almost all the swords have been found, except the ones from Snow White and Tangled. We still have numerous people missing, but I hope to find them, starting with Snow White and her prince. At least, I hope I can, or this story would be a bit pointless to continue. **_

_**Now lots of stuff happened in this chapter. We got a bit of a back-story on Carmen, who apparently had an abusive boyfriend in her past. Falling in love is hard, especially when your heart had been destroyed at one point, which I decided must have happened to Carmen, so it's easy to see why she is afraid to fall in love with Peter. I really want her to though!**_

_**Also with the swords. Disney World is magical, so strange and amazing stuff can happen, like using the swords as a kind of radio, which Julia discovered. If you don't like the concept, don't read this story because I'm not changing it, and it will pop up some more as the story continues. **_

_**Now another thing you're probably wondering. How is Emily seeing all this stuff? I have been watching a lot of Smallville lately, and it seems that a lot of people who get hurt as badly as Emily did get special abilities. But don't worry, she'll use her abilities for good, like tipping her friends off about Carmen, Ashley, and Snow White's location. Sorry if it's a bit hard to understand, but it will make more sense in the upcoming chapters. **_

_**Please review! I know there's a lot of traffic surrounding this story, and more reviews would be most welcome! Oh and one more thing. The book that Julia was reading, the Time Travelers Wife, is a really good read, and I highly recommend it. Disclaimer! I don't own Disney, Disney world, Smallville, or the TTW, so no flames please! Thank you! **_

_**P.S. I'm also changing the rating of this story to T, for things may get ugly in the upcoming chapter. Hope you still read it though!**_


	26. Chapter 26: I Will Crush You All!

Chapter 26: I will crush you all!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_The girls are minutes away, so be ready, Grimhilde!" said a cold voice that echoed through the dark attraction. " Yes, but don't call me that name! I go by the Wicked Queen now!" she yelled, grinning at a gagged Snow White, feeling that she was in her rightful place once again; down on her knees like the scullery maid she should have been. She was ready, and she was waiting. _

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

Chloe and Kim had just finished drying off, and Chloe was looking at her sword, wondering when she'd get to use it. That opportunity, however, would present itself in mere moments. With the loud pounding of feet, a huge group of people rounded the corner, with Carmen and Ashley in the lead, both carrying swords.

" Yo guys! What's happening?' asked Kim, the two of them hurrying after them.

" Snow White's in trouble, and we need to get to her!" said Carmen, an air of purpose and determination in her voice.

" The swords sent us a message!" said Ashley, her sword ready and willing to do anything to save the princess.

" Cool, so I'm not going crazy after all,' thought Chloe, for she had felt the sword speak too. The huge group finally reached the ride. They heard a crash, and some cursing as Julia herself slid around the corner in her haste.

" Ouch!" she said, before picking herself up.

"Julia? How are you here?" asked Ivy, happy to see her friend, but wondering why she wasn't in pain.

" Emily had a premonition of sorts, that Snow White was in danger. Since I'm more healed then she is, I thought I'd come check it out. Glad you guys all received my sword text message," she grinned, proudly holding up her own sword.

" That was you?" asked Ashley, bewildered as to how her friend could have done something like that.

" It was. It really makes me love Disney magic all the more now," she laughed, her eyes bright with excitement. The good mood of everyone was dashed then, as loud crashes and painful cries came from within the building.

" We need to get in there now. We have to save Snow White and her prince. It's my fault that she was captured in the first place," said Kim, her eyes alight with hatred for the queen and any one who hurt her friends.

" Kim, you know that's not true," said Ivy, who remembered what Kim looked like after her first encounter with the Queen, and how sad she had been when she hadn't saved Snow White. " But maybe you should stay out here. I mean, you don't even have a sword," she said, not trying to be mean about it, but also not wanting to see her friends get killed.

" Oh I'm going in, and I have a feeling that my sword is waiting for me just past those doors. " The rest of the girls nodded, for that did make sense.

" But what about me? I'm going in with you guys, but I don't have a sword," said Zoey, still feeling a bit left out, when Edmund came up to her.

" Then you can use mine," he said handing it over to the shocked girl.

" But what about you? If I take it, then you'll be vulnerable," she said, amazed that this man, this king, was risking his safety for her.

" I wouldn't be able to defend myself, knowing that you could be in trouble," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

" Oh," she said, before moving closer to him and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, hoping that this wasn't the last time he could.

" Now go. You girls save Princess Snow White, and we'll stay out here and cover you," he said.

Peter nodded, looking over at Carmen, who met his gaze sadly.

" Keep yourself safe, Carmen," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder gently.

" Thanks Peter. You too," she said, a pained look in her eyes, before leading the other eight girls into the ride queue.

" Oooh, Carmen and Zoey falling hard for some Narnian Kings!" sang April, laughing as Zoey turned bright red and Carmen muttered, " Shut up." They then had reached the courtyard, about to enter the castle doors, where the ride fully started.

"

"You guys ready?" asked Carmen, her hands tight on her sword. The girls nodded, a bit afraid but determined nonetheless. Carmen took a deep breath and opened the doors, the hinges groaning horribly, like in a horror movie. Great.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

_**Kim's P.O.V.**_

We all crept in, the darkness closing in around us as the doors swung shut. We knew better then to talk, but the pounding of our hearts seemed to echo as we passed the animatronics version of the wicked Queen transforming into the old hag. We passed then entered the forest, surrounded by those creepy trees that apparently chased after Snow White in the film. Though they were silent, I kept looking over my shoulder, not trusting enough to ignore them completely. We had been moving toward the scene with the dwarves and Snow White are dancing in cottage, when the ride suddenly turned on, the music blaring and the sudden lighting nearly blinding us. I then heard loud banging behind us and turned around, gasping as branches from the haunted trees were trying to force their way through the doors.

April screamed as one grabbed at her arms, pining them behind her back. Julia, with deadly accuracy, managed to cut away the branches without touching April.

" Guys help me block the door!" I cried out, using my weight to try to keep the doors closed.

" With what?" asked April, as she tried to help me keep it shut. I looked around, then saw the scene we were in.

" Ivy, Julia, grab those chairs and that table and bring them here," I said, crying out as the trees pushed harder. The girls grabbed the furniture and hustled over with it, pushing it against the doors and temporarily blocking them.

" Lets get moving!" cried out Carmen, all the girls running through the next scene. We had now made it to the diamond mines, where brightly lit fake gems were glowing on all the walls. Some grinding noises caught my attention. Some of them gems had started sliding.

" Hurry, into the last scene, before we get crushed!" cried Ashley, pushing April and Ivy to get them moving. The girls ran through the doorway, wincing as the smaller gems hit them on the head and shoulders. Carmen and I were the last ones through, a gigantic gem barely missing us.

" Phew, that was a close one," said Ivy shakily, her hands shaking as she attempted to fix her hair.

" Well, we're all alive," I said, before a cruel laugh filled the air.

" Not for long my dear, "came the wicked laugh of the Queen, causing us all to spin around.

" Queen Grimhilde, I might have known," said Carmen, holding out her sword. I got a good look around the room, when I saw Snow White. Now at the end of the ride, the prince wakes her up with a kiss. However, this time Snow White was tied down to the coffin, and gagged to boot. Next to her coffin, lay her prince, Ferdinand, bound and gagged as well.

" Ah, we meet again, impudent brats. Trying so hard to get Snow White free, you've foolishly set your own lives on the line!" she cackled, her black eyes flashing in triumph. I just had to roll my eyes. What was it with villains and overconfidence?

" Um, not to sound as overconfident as you are, Grim, but we're not the ones in danger of losing here. You are," she said, smirking up at the wicked woman.

"You speak bravely child, but your chivalry will be for naught. For when I have finished you, your friends, and that wretched girl Snow White off, the rest of the villains and I will take over this park today, and tomorrow, the rest of the world!" she cackled again. My god, what was it with Disney villains and monologging? It had gotten really old, and it totally showed how much Disney type-cast it's villains. I looked over to Snow White and tried not to laugh as I saw Snow White rolling her eyes as well.

" Ok, not to sound rushed, but we kinda want to get this over with, so can we just start fighting now?" asked Julia, leaning on her sword in a bored fashion.

" Pitiful fools! You should be trembling in fear in my very presence!" she yelled, looking bit put out when we didn't.

" Is she for real?" I heard April ask Chloe, who could only shrug her shoulders.

" Oh well, I have been looking forward to burning you to a crisp anyhow," she said, before conjuring huge amounts of magic out of her hands and throwing them at us.

We screamed and dodged them, crying out as parts of our clothes and hair caught fire. Carmen started to bark out orders.

" Ashley and Julia, the three of us will distract her. Chloe, April and Zoey, you untie the prince and princess, and Ivy, Kim and Carly, you guys get up behind her and knock her out!' she yelled, she, Ashley and Julia using their swords to deflect the magic.

" Come on! Lets get to it!" I yelled, the three of us racing up a small hill, trying to be as stealthily as possible.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V. **_

"Don't worry, your highness, we'll get you free in no time!" I said, pulling out my sword as Chloe untied their gags.

" Oh thank you, girls! I knew you'd come save me," she said, sitting up stiffly after I untied her, as April untied the Prince.

" Chloe, keep them covered, while I try to figure out how to get us out of here," I said, looking toward the doors.

" Um, can't we just leave through the exit?" asked April, not able to see the doors from her current position.

" Um, they're bolted shut. Unless we have a battering ram of some sort, " I said, trying to think of a way out. Chloe then started waving her hands, trying to get their attention.

"Chloe, what is it?" asked April, not understanding her. Chloe face-palmed herself, desperately wishing for her voice. She then got an idea. She started signing as fast as she could, hoping that at least one of her friends knew sign language.

" Oh, she is trying to say that since the ride is on, the mine carts should arrive at any moment, and they can break through the doors, giving us a way out!" said Snow White, clapping her hands in pleasure as we gapped at her in amazement.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Chloe's P.O.V. **_

I wanted to hug Snow White! Not only had she gotten what I was trying to say, but supplied the rest of it by herself. I came over to her. " You know sign language?" I signed, grinning as she started to laugh.

" Oh yes. It's an interesting way of speaking, and since I can speak to animals, learning sign language was easy!"

I felt so relieved, that I hugged her. I then remembered that we were in a kind of scary situation, and saw the mine carts come crashing through the doors.

" Come on, lets get you on the cart! It might be are only opportunity to get you to safety," said Zoey, helping Prince Ferdinand help her onto the cart. Seconds after they boarded, the mine carts hit the doors, causing the planks of wood keeping them shut to splinter and break.

" Good their free!" Zoey cried out, before getting knocked of my feet as the Queen sent a blast of green magic at the doors, causing a wall of green to separate us from the exit.

" You pitiful idiots! You shall never escape me alive!" she yelled, cackling as we picked ourselves up. I was scared now, thinking we might actually die on this ride, when I saw Ivy, Kim and Carly sneak up behind the witch. This might actually be fun to watch!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO **_

_**Kim's P.O.V.**_

I came up behind the witch, not wanting to hurt her, but at least disable her enough so she would stop firing at my friends. Using my foot, I kicked her in the back, getting her onto the ground. Yet, even with her heavy robes and stuff, she kicked my feet out from under me, sending me falling to the ground. She got to her feet, pining my down with one of her black boots. Carly and Ivy tried to help me, but she enchanted the swords to fly above them, just out of their reach.

" And now my dear, you shall meet your doom!" she said triumphantly, pulling out a dagger from her robes. I was terrified, but the fear coursing through my body suddenly gave me one last idea.

" Well, I may be dying, but thank goodness it by you and not by the evil hag! She scares me to death!" I said, hoping that reverse psychology would work in this situation. I think Walt Disney himself may have been listening to me, because she sheathed her knife.

" Well, my dear, thank you for that juicy piece of information. I will make myself as scary as possible in your last moments of life!" With a cruel laugh, she pulled a vile from her pocket and drank it, transforming into the old woman. " Not so brave now, girly!" she cackled, before giving a cry of pain and falling, on top of me in a dead faint. I pushed her body off mine and grinned up at Carly and Ivy, who looked pretty pleased with themselves.

When the Queen had turned herself older, her power holding up the swords had diminished, allowing the two girls to grab the swords and knock the woman senseless.

" Just to make sure she doesn't escape, does anyone see any of her apples nearby?" I asked, smiling as Ivy held one out.

" She kept her basket with her, like she thought she could get us to eat one," Ivy laughed, kneeling down by the knocked out witch.

" Make her eat just a little bit, and she won't be a problem." Making a face, Ivy held open the witch's mouth and Carly tossed in a bit of apple, making her swallow it. In no time, the witch was out cold, snoring loudly.

" Think there's any chance of her telling the villains what happened?" asked Carly, wiping off her hands and picking up her sword.

" Naw. Unless the villains decide to actually use true loves kiss, she'll be out of a long time," I said, feeling pretty good about myself as I walked down the hill.

" Finally, one of our missions went right, and we saved the princess!" said April happily, stroking her sword.

" Wait, there's one thing I have to do first, before we leave," I said, startling everyone as I ran over to Snow White's glass coffin.

With trembling hands, I found a small button, that when I pushed it, opened the coffin. Inside, lay a sword sparkling with a shine from the day it had been laid at this attraction. With a gold handle and blood red blade, it was a work of art, with a bright red apple with green leaves etched into the handle. I held it gently, the metal warm and smooth in my hands.

" I finally feel complete," I said, my friends laughing as my dramatic attitude. We were on a roll, and I felt like I could defeat anything that came my way! And that's when the lightning started.

_**Finally, a chapter that ends on a good note. I guess. I do have something epic planned for the next chapter so stay tuned!**_

_**One of the main reasons that I decided to put this chapters setting here is that right now, this ride is getting torn down, in both Disney parks, to make way for a new princess court and the seven dwarves mine cart attraction. Very sad, but progress is progress, I guess. This is my way of paying tribute to the great ride, which I loved when I went to Florida. So here's to you, Snow White's Scary Adventures! Oh and another thing, yes the princes name is Ferdinand, or at least it says that in a lot of fanfictions and the Disney Wikipedia, so yeah. **_

_**It's also really cute, the way that Edmund the one getting the girl, and Peter, the more confident one of the two, is falling head over heels for another, who keeps spurring his advances. Poor Peter, but even in Disney things don't always work out!**_

_**Three words. Overconfidence, Monologging and Reverse Psychology! These three things are the things make the villains lose. Three movie examples, Ursula, Hades and Jafar. Just knowing this stuff makes me wonder if I would be a good villain, and if I would win. I'm just saying!**_

_**Ok, one more sword found, with one left to go? Will they find it, or will all there efforts fall through? All this and more in the next couple of chapters, so please review! **_

_**( And one last thing. I got a review asking what all the girls ages are! I'm so sorry about not saying anything about that, and here they are.)**_

_**Carmen 18**_

_**Ashley 17 going on 18**_

_**Julia 17 ½ **_

_**Carly 17**_

_**Kim 17**_

_**Ivy 16 ½ **_

_**Chloe 16**_

_**April 16**_

_**Zoey16**_

_**Emily16**_


	27. Chapter 27: How to Spend a Storm

Chapter 27: Deadly Storm

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V. **_

The rest of the girls were still celebrating as we walked out of the ride. I on the other hand, felt some foreboding in the air as soon as we got back outside.

" Girls, I don't like the look of those storm clouds. We should get back to the castle quickly before," I started to say before a huge bolt of lightning hit just inches from my feet. " THAT HAPPENS!" I yelled, as thunder drowned out my words completely.

The rest of my friends screamed as lighting came down around us, and I immediately knew that this wasn't normal lightning, for it was purple, with what looked like dark blue thunderclouds.

" Prince Ferdinand, get Snow White and yourself to the castle as quickly as possible! We'll be right behind you!" I ordered, then looked at Peter and Edmund.

" You need to call your horses, or I don't think we'll get to the castle on time! " I said, relieved when they whistled for their horses. Ashley and Carly hoped up on one, while Kim and Chloe pulled themselves up on another. Caspian's horse also came running, though Caspian himself was absent.

Carly and Ivy jumped on, and the three horses began running to the castle.

" Pegasus, you just need to run, for if you fly you might get hit," I told him, before lifting up April and Zoey behind Meg, whose hair was nearly getting yanked from her head in the high winds.

" What about you?" asked Zoey, concerned over her friends safety.

" Don't worry about me, just get back to the castle!" I yelled, the girls reluctantly leaving. " Lets book it guys!" I yelled, Peter and Edmund racing after me.

We almost flew down the street, thunder and lighting surrounding us. The clouds suddenly broke, getting us soaked to the bone in seconds. The streets were flooded, and just when we made it to the statue of Mickey and Walt Disney, Peter slipped on the slick ground and went down.

" Peter!" I yelled, for a saw a huge bolt of lightning flying down toward the young king. With split second thinking, I threw myself on top of him, absorbing the bolt of energy fully.

I screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through me, fire surging through my muscles in the most agonizing way. Never had I felt this much pain, not even when the shadow mans minions nearly suffocated me to death. My body could take no more and yet, even in an unconscious state, I still felt the pain.

" Carmen!" yelled Peter, picking up the now limp girl in his arms. " Edmund, in the castle now!' he yelled to his brother, but Edmund ignored his demand, helping him carry the girl to the castle.

Peter felt awful. Just because he fell, Carmen had been the one to pay the price. She had to be all right. She just had to be.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

It had been about an hour since the group had returned. I had been overjoyed that Carmen, Ashley and Snow White had been found and were all right. The lighting hadn't hurt everybody. The sole person suffering was Carmen. I had watched from my window as she pushed a fallen Peter away, taking the bolt of lighting that should have claimed him.

It had been very brave, but now we could only wait and here the diagnosis from the fairy godmother on their friend. The rest of the girls were currently in our bedchamber, sitting by the fire in their nightclothes, holding mugs of hot chocolate, but not really drinking them. I could tell all of them felt bad, considering that they were ok while their friend had managed to get hurt so easily. Ashley looked especially worried, seeing that now she was the oldest of the group, and everyone looked up to her. I think all of us subconsciously had looked up to Carmen as our leader, and felt worried about what would happen if she didn't pull through. Fairy Godmother then came into the room.

" Well now, don't al of you girls look a sorry sight. Julia grunted.

" Sorry sight huh? Maybe that's because our friend is hurt, and our not telling us anything! "she said angrily, her hair looking like a cloud of fire resting on her shoulders.

"Julia, don't," chided Carly, and then looked at the fairy. " What she meant to say is that were very concerned and our tempers are a bit out of line, " she said pointedly at Julia, who glared back at here.

" Well, there's no need to worry , my dears. Carmen is fine, just a bit shocked, is all," she laughed gently, but no one else did.

" Will she be ok?' asked Kim, sitting up from her pillows, knees pulled up to her chest.

" Of course she will be. But don't forget, although it is unfortunate that Carmen got injured, this storm means that even the villains are trapped in doors. They were planning on fighting you tonight, I hope you know."

We gasped, for we hadn't known it. " Sort of a blessing in disguise, then is it? Jut the price of a friends life!" cried Ashley, angry that her friend had hurt herself.

" Ashley don't!" I said, laying my hand on her arm. Maybe my calm voice did something, because she cooled down, and apologized.

" In a way yes, but she'll be up and around tomorrow morning, " said the fairy, before leaving the room. I think she was a bit afraid that Ashley might start yelling again, or worse yet, smack somebody. I think we all were in a way. Then, I think the pressure of the silence ma have gotten to Carly, for she got up and went to the door.

" I'm not going to wallow in misery, and neither should the rest of you. You should get out of this room and go visit with the characters. That's what Carmen would have wanted."

" Wait where are you going?" asked Ivy, getting up to leave as well.

"Going to make sure that Peter isn't wallowing either," she smirked, and then turned to me.

" Don't worry, Emily, I'll send some of your friends up to see you as well, seeing as your still hurt," she smiled, before she swept out of the room.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

I walked down the hallways, looking at the many doors that seemed to stretch forever. Belle had told me earlier that there was a spell on this castle, that made it appear smaller on the outside then it was on the inside. Since many of the Disney characters routinely visited, there was a room for each of the characters movies. For example, she had just walked past the Jungle Book, Pinocchio and The Little Mermaid, when I found the Door, which the characters from the chronicles of Narnia stayed in. I knocked once, and heard a voice say come in.

I opened the door and felt my jaw drop. The bedroom looked like something right out of Cair Paraveil, with the deep red and gold colors from the movie everywhere.

" Oh Carly, it's you. Please come in," said Edmund, motioning me inside. I nodded and did, immediately feeling the warmth that radiated from the fireplace.

" Um, where's Zoey?" asked Edmund, his eyes searching the hallway behind me, in hopes of seeing her no doubt. " I think she's going to Rapunzel's room," I said, smiling as he nearly sprinted past me into the hall.

"Excitable much?" I asked, getting a laugh and a hug from Lucy.

" I think he really likes your friend," came Susan voice, and I winced a bit as I saw Caspian cleaning out some of her cuts on her face. I had heard she got them during the wolf attack.

" But now that you're here, I do have to ask. Is April all right? She saved me and then disappeared after I passed out. I really would like to thank her," she said, and I tried not to laugh at how forma she sounded.

" She said she was coming in here after she saw Anastasia. I think she feels bad about Princess Cinderella's capture." The girls nodded, and that when I got my first look at Peter.

He was staring out the window at the rain, looking like his heart was ripped up into miniscule pieces.

" Um, Peter, are you ok?" I asked, jumping back a little as he spun around, his normally cheerful eyes angry.

" Carly, the girl who put her life in danger, who saved me from certain death, is now almost dead herself! How can I possibly be ok!" he yelled, Susan and Lucy flinching a little at his tone. I rolled my eyes. Typical guy drama.

" Well, you can start by letting me finish and not yelling at me," I said calmly, surprising the two girls, who I think thought I would yell back. I pushed a lock of my highlighted hair behind my ear and continued.

" I came to tell you that Fairy Godmother told us that she would be ok, and that she'll wake up feeling better tomorrow," I said, smiling at the look of hope now filling his face.

" She's really going to be ok?" he asked breathlessly, his eyes bright as the firelight danced in front of them, reflecting on the tears that didn't yet fall.

" Now, she's in one of the hospital rooms, sleeping. Why don't you go check on her?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He nodded, and left the room.

" Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go check up on Belle. I'll send April on in if I find her," I said, turning to go, when Lucy grabbed my hand.

" Can I come with you? I want to find Ivy and see if she can teach me some sword tricks," she said, and I had to laugh at her enthusiasm.

" Ok. I'm pretty sure she's in with Princess Jasmine, Aladdin and Genie," I said.

" They have a genie! Amazing!" she said as we left the room. Already I had begun to feel happier, and I hoped that Peter might feel the same way.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Peter's P.O.V.**_

Peter took a deep breath before opening the door to the intensive care ward. He didn't feel quite as bad when he saw that her wasn't the only one visiting her. Surrounding Carmen's bed were the princesses Tiana and Pocahontas, and Carmen's best friend Ashley. They looked up when they saw him come in.

" Oh, your highness. Good to see you still in one piece," said Ashley, as he gave her a small smile.

" Come on girls, lets go back to my room and I'll fix us some gumbo," said Tiana, her and Ashley helping a crestfallen looking Pocahontas out the door, but not before the native American princess brushed a stray strand of hair off of Carmen's unmoving face. The girls left, leaving Peter alone with her. She still looked beautiful, even asleep, and it hurt Peter to know that she was in pain. And all of that just to save him. He truly didn't get it.

This girl seemed like she wanted to like him, but he could also sense a strange but certain sadness about her, like she had experienced great pain her life. He sat down on the edge of her bed, and held her hand in his.

" Carmen, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you," he said, then closed his eyes. He then felt pressure on his hand. " Don't stop now, it's just getting good!"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V. **_

I heard Peter start talking to me. He sounded so sincere, and when he stopped, I actually felt disappointed.

" Don't stop now, it's just getting good!" I said, squeezing his hand, and when I opened my eyes, I had to laugh at his amazed expression.

" How ya doing, Peter?' I asked, groaning a bit as I sat up.

" A better question would be if you're ok. You didn't have to do that, you know," he told me, pain in his eyes as he said it.

" But if I hadn't, your siblings probably would have hurt me," I said, knowing well of Susan's temper.

" Ed probably wouldn't have minded," he said, and we both laughed.

" Truthfully though, when someone does something for me, I have to repay them. I hate being in debt," she said, raising her eyebrows when he looked surprised.

"So it wasn't because you actually cared about my safety," he said with mock sadness, causing me to smile.

" Well that may be part of it,' I said quietly, feeling a bit uncomfortable now.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

" Carmen, I just don't get it. Do you like me or don't you, because it seems like you want to, but are holding yourself back. Why?" he asked, looking into my eyes intently. I bit my lip. Why was he doing this?

" Peter, please don't," I said, refusing to meet his eyes. " It's too painful, so if you really feel anything for me, don't make me do it," I begged him, looking up at him desperately. He nodded.

" All right, but just think about what I said, for I truly do care for you," he said, before getting up and leaving me alone. When he closed the door, I almost burst into tears.

Why couldn't I let myself love again, or anyone love for that matter, even when I so desperately wanted to? Jason had really fucked up my life, even more so then when Mom and Dad had died in that fucking car crash. Maybe Peter could help. Maybe I'd give him a chance, if we got out of this fight alive, that is, and by the pain I was feeling, I was not convinced we could.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

_**Kim's P.O.V.**_

" Say no more, Kim. Don't apologize. You and your friends saved myself and my prince. We are in your debt," said the ebony haired princesses as the two of us left. I had wanted to stop by, and check on her, just in case, but Chloe had been really ancy, signing the same name over and over again. Ariel. She really wanted to go to Ariel's room. Snow White laughed.

" Go, take her to see Ariel. Then come back, ok?" she said, leaning her head back into her princes chest. I smiled. Snow White was all right.

" Be safe you two, and no apples until I get back ok!" I said, laughing at her surprised, then smiling expression. Chloe then yanked on my hand. " Ok, Chloe, we're going!" I laughed, as she dragged me down the hall. This would be interesting.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

_**Chloe's P.O.V.**_

I hadn't meant to rush Kim, but I really needed to get to Ariel's room. Just something about being a mermaid, had really put my life into perspective. Ever since my mom passed away when I was a baby, my dad had really tried to give me the best life I could have. When he died 2 years ago from a bad bout of cancer, my life was never really the same. But when I had transformed into a mermaid, I had been happier then I had been in a long time. And now I needed to be with Ariel, who had helped me in so many ways.

When we reached her door. I knocked, now just a bit nervously.

" Come in," came a voice, and the two of us entered.

" Oh, Chloe! Kim! How great to see you,' said the red haired princess, getting up from her chair by the fireplace. I could only look around in wonder. Sure the bedroom was nice, but what enchanted me most was the large pool in the middle of the room.

On the bottom, there was a large sponge bed, a crystal mirror, and some shelves made out of blue coral.

" Wow Ariel, this room is amazing. I love the pool," said Kim, and I nodded, amazed and excited as we stepped inside.

" I'll leave you guys to it then," said Kim, as she left, going back to Snow whites room.

" How you doing Chloe?" Ariel asked, as she took my hand and the two of us sat on the bed. I looked around, and smiled as I saw some stationary. I looked at Ariel and pointed at it, miming writing.

" Oh of course! Please use it," she said, handing it to me**. **

_**Pretty good I guess. How about you?**_

" Fine, but Chloe, I just feel awful about the whole sea witch incident. You shouldn't have thrown yourself in harms way like that." I rolled my eyes.

_**Ariel, I didn't come here for you to apologize. What's done is done, and you shouldn't feel responsible for me losing my voice. It actually**__**puts things in perspective.**_

Ariel laughed and hugged me.

_**I actually came to tell you something**_**.** She nodded, prompting me to continue.

_**When I was searching for the sword, Kim and I got the chance to become mermaid, thanks to Sebastian**_, I wrote, smiling when I saw the crab pop up out of the water.

_**Anyway, when I became a mermaid, I became happier then I have been in a long time.**_ Ariel smiled sadly.

" That's great, but if you became a mermaid full time, it'll be hard to see your parents very often," she said, but cut off when she saw my expression. " Chloe, was it something I said?' she asked, as I wiped a few tears away. My hand shook as I wrote.

_**No Ariel, it's not your fault. I don't really have any family to go back to, because my mom died when I was a baby, and my father just recently passed away from cancer.**_ I wrote, trying to stop my shaking hands as Ariel's own eyes started tearing up.

" Oh Chloe! I'm so sorry," she said, and hugged me again. The one thing I had learned when I had come here was how nice people could be. Sure, I occasionally visited with my mom's sister, but she didn't really care about me as much as she did her collection of Prada bags. So recently I had been staying with friends, but always felt like I was intruding. Here, surrounded by the girls and the characters themselves.

Even though I was still a bit sad, I was feeling better then I had in a long time. I picked up the pen again.

_**It's ok, Ariel. I do want to let you know that being here has really made me happy. Especially when I was a mermaid**_. Ariel nodded. I then remembered my necklace.

_**Oh, Sebastian gave me this, and I was wondering if maybe, I began,**_ but stopped when Ariel put her hand on my shoulder.

" If you could sleep here? Of course. Anything for the girl who saved Eric and myself." I smiled, but then looked around.

_**Where is Eric anywhere?**_ I wrote.

" Oh, he and the other princes are keeping watch while the rest of us get some shut eye. " I nodded.

" Well, if you want to be a mermaid so bad, then jump in girl!" she laughed, and I giggled silently as I did, a bright light surrounding me as I touched the water. In seconds, my pink tail had replaced my legs, and I felt complete once again. I surfaced, grinning as water ran down my face.

" Well, sleep well Chloe," grinned Ariel from her bed, and turned out the light as she lay down. I swam down to the sponge bed and lay down myself, marveling at its softness. A bit of lightning lit up the sky and a bit of thunder made the water slosh a little. It was an interesting feeling, watching a storm from under the water, and I feel asleep, peaceful for the first time since I lost my voice. It was great, and I hoped that the rest of the girls were having equally as pleasant nights.

_**Ok, super, super long chapter to make up for the long wait. Ok I'll say it, I've have been walking through a fog of un-inspiration that only just left. And my school just finished a state test, so for the past few days I've been surrounded by four uninspiring walls and no windows, so I will blame them. Seeing that it's only one more week until spring break, and then I will be updating as often as possible! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's not actiony but that's what fillers are for after all. Next chapter up soon, and please, tell me what you want for upcoming stuff. I need more reviews, I'm begging you!**_


	28. Chapter 28: Tangle with Sharp Claws

**Chapter 28: Tangle with Sharp Claws!**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Julia's P.O.V.**_

I rolled my eyes. For some reason, thunderstorms always worsened my mood. Just being trapped inside when there were villains waiting at a moments notice to come after us. Was very nerve-racking for me the rest of the girls had gone off, hanging out with some of the characters. I would have hung with Mulan, but she had taken it upon herself to go on guard duty with Shang.

It was then that I remembered Jack. Now Elizabeth and Will had a room for whenever they came to the parks, but Jack on the other hand didn't. Either he didn't want one or he just wasn't around enough to need one. A good bet as a place he might be would be the winery in the castle. From my minimal knowledge of castles, I thought that the winery might be in the sub level, near the dungeons. I grabbed the closest candleholder I found and looked for a way down.

When I found the stairs, the door was ajar. " Jack," I murmured," and walked down the stone steps. While the castle was warm and cozy, the further I went down, the cooler it got. When I reached the ground level, I could feel the dampness, and hear water dripping down the walls. I could see light flickering at the end of the hallway.

I opened the doors, and smirked as I saw Jack, uncorking a bottle of rum.

" Thought I'd find you here," I said, startling him a little.

" Ah Julia, come to mingle with the lower class?" he asked, and he didn't seem to be to drunk yet. I sat next to him.

" Now love, I must ask you. Why are you down here and not up with all the goody goody's ?" he asked, as he took another sip of his drink.

" Let's just say, all the happy go lucky attitude gets to you after a while," I said, smiling as he laughed.

" So I was the lesser of two evils then?" he asked.

" Something like that," I smirked, as thunder rolled, shaking the walls a bit. I shook a bit too. Thunderstorms had never really been my cup of tea.

" What, you're not scared, are you love?" he asked, taking in my expression.

" A bit. You?" I asked, feeling a bit childish for fearing a little bit of thunder.

" Nah, why be afraid when there's rum, and someone to share it with," he said, and put his arm around me. Normally, I would shrug him off, but it was an arm of comfort. And I hadn't had any wine for a while, so when he tipped the bottle to me, I had a bit. It tasted sweet and sharp, but I had only had a sip when I heard, what sounded like, sobbing, coming from the next room.

" Jack, do you hear that?" I said, trying to listen harder. Yep, definitely sobbing.

" Hear what, love?" he asked, his voice a little less clear now.

" Someone's crying, Jack, and we need to find out who!" I said, yanking his arm off me and getting to my feet.

" Wait, where you going?" he slurred a little, groaning as I yanked him to his feet.

" Oh god," I said, but smiled when I saw a pail of water.

With a quick move, I grabbed it and poured it over his head. He yelled a string of curse words, and glared at me.

" What was that for!" he asked, a lot more affluent and twice as feisty.

" Even though your not much help, I still need your help to face whatever's out there." He groaned, but followed me.

I poked my head around the corner, listening for the sound. All heard it again, this time followed by a quiet murmuring.

" Come on, this way," I whispered, and hurried as fast as I could, but as quietly as I could, towards the sounds. It lead us to the biggest and most tightly locked ceil of the entire dungeon. And inside, sat three people who I never thought I'd see in a jail cell.

" Cinderella?" I asked, shocked to see her sitting there in that filthy room, with her head against Prince Charming's side, with an exhausted looking Prince Philip, sitting near them.

" Julia! You found us!" cried the princess, hurrying over to the side of the cell and grabbing my hands.

" Who did this to you!" I said, trying hard to yank open a huge padlock, but couldn't. It was then that my sword started freaking out once again, and in seconds the lock was a charred piece of metal next to my feet.

" Ok, that was awesome!" I cried out triumphantly, before getting a crushing hug from Cinderella.

" Cindy…. can't… breath!" I gasped and she let me go, blushing in embarrassment. "Gosh Cindy, you look terrible, no offence. How long have you guys been down here?" I asked, as a huge clap of thunder shook the walls.

" Well, I've only been here about a day, but Charming and Philip have been down here for over a week," she said, tiredness lining her face as she brushed some soot away.

" Who put you down here though, love?" asked Jack, getting a nasty glare from Charming in the process.

" I… I don't know. One minute I was flying next to Peter and Anastasia, and then I ended up here with a really bad headache," she said, and I winced as I saw a dark colored bump on her forehead.

" Geez, that doesn't look good. Why didn't you two do anything!" I yelled at the princes.

They rolled their eyes, and I think they were about to make a witty come back, when a blinding pain ripped over me head. I tried to yank the thing, which was very furry away from my head.

" GET IT OFF, WHATEVER IT IS!" I screamed, and felt Jack trying to hit with his sword. " I SAID GET IT, NOT ME!" I cried, when part of his sword cut off a bit of my hair. " It's not my fault that the bloody thing won't stay still!" he replied angrily, and I screamed as the thing sunk his teeth into my ear.

" Bad Lucifer! Stop that!" cried Cinderella. So, it was the evil cat from her movie that was attacking my head. I then heard a hiss as Jack's sword made contact, and the hairy demon finally let go. With tears of pain and blind fury in my eyes, I saw that Jack had only cut the cat's paw a little. Too bad. Cinderella was looking at my many head wounds while Philip and Charming tied up the little beast. I think Cinderella guessed what I wanted to do, because she stopped me from lunging at Lucifer.

" Let me go Cindy! I'm gonna send that cat to a biology dissection lab!" I said, and Jack was doubled over laughing.

" So I'm guessing you don't like cats, love?" he gasped between laughs.

" Never have, and now never will thanks to that monster! NOW LET ME GO!" I swear, I never knew Cinderella had such a strong grip.

" No, Julia, it's what they want! Your better then that." She said, and I finally went limp.

" Fine, but at least make sure that he's not out of your sight. I think he might be a spy." She nodded, and produced a cat carrier. I rolled my eyes. Disney magic, go figure.

" Could you get me peroxide, or at least some bandages for my bleeding face?" I asked, grumbling things as she handed me them. I looked down at Lucifer, as he hissed and spat at us from inside the carrier. I put my face down near him, and his growling got deeper and more menacing. I growled back at him angrily, which shut him up. Jack laughed.

" That's one fine temper you got there Julia," he laughed, as I started going up the stairs. Growling, I spun around and smacked him in the face. " And a hell of a slap," he said rubbing his red cheek.

" And proud of it babe!" I said, but wincing when I rubbed a few of my cuts with the peroxide. That cat was going to get it, and it would take a lot more then just Disney magic to put him back together.

_**Ok, let me say this right now. I am not a cat hater, but when it comes to Lucifer, there's just something about that cat that pisses me off. Oh yeah, maybe it's because he's a freaking devil cat, as Julia unfortunately had to experience. **_

_**Julia: Your dead, Rainlily216! **_

_**Me: Hey calm down, Julia. At least I had Jack Sparrow save you!**_

_**Julia: Of course, because your too cheap to have Will Turner save me instead. **_

_**Me: If you want to deal with Elizabeth, then be my guest!**_

_**Julia: Fine I will ( Slams door)**_

_**While she's dealing with that, I hope you liked this chapter. I had to keep fixing it because I wasn't sure how exactly to write Jack's personality, and this was the best I could do, so if you don't like it, I'm sorry! Three down, one to go, the one being Aurora. Hopefully in the next chapter I'll save her, but then, your going to have to leave some more reviews to find out!**_

_**(Julia walks in)**_

_**Me: So how'd it go?**_

_**Julia: Don't you start with me! I'm going to lie down, and hopefully my cheapo writer will have my face heal! ( Exits)**_

_**Me: Note to self, stop giving my O.C's that much personality. **_


	29. Chapter 29:DiscoveryDanger in the Tower

**Chapter 29: Discovery and Danger in the Tower **

**Hey I'm back! This chapter is not the battle, but filler that leads up to it, so all of you who are looking forward to the battle, thank you for being patient with me. Now let me answer some of your questions. **

**Ptroxsora: Yes, Aurora will be saved, but this chapter leads up to how she does, so thanks for bearing with me!**

**lovewar66: I know, I love Edmund too! Hope you enjoy his and Zoey's part in this chapter!**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V. **_

I groaned when I saw Julia's face. Word was that she and Jack had found Cinderella, Prince Charming and Prince Philip, trapped in the dungeons. Unfortunately, she had been attacked by the Lady Tremain's cat, Lucifer, and had many cuts and bloody wounds to show for it. She was given an ointment that would heal them by morning, but was in a nasty mood, so I didn't talk to her much before she fell asleep. April had run out of the room, desperate to see Cinderella before the princess fell asleep. I could hear a little bit of their conversation through the open door.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**April's P.O.V.**_

" Cinderella! Thank god your all right!" I cried out, hugging the princess in relief.

" Just glad to be out of that cell. The place was filthy," and I had to laugh.

" You doing ok Charming?" I asked, looking up at the tall prince.

" Just fine thanks, but I'll be happy when all this chaos is over." I stifled this laugh. Being one the early princes made him funny, but not nearly as boring as he had been in the original Cinderella.

" Well, then, we won't keep you, but I really did miss you," she said, and I felt guilty.

" Cinderella, I just can't help but feel that it's my fault you had to suffer this. I'm sorry," I said, but she hugged me gently.

" Don't be April. Just focus on what you can do now to make things better for everyone," she told me, and then she was lead off by Fairy godmother to tend to the bump on her head. For a minute, it was just me and the prince.

" Oh, and one more thing. You might want to make sure not to get that one girl in a bad mood. You know, the angry one with the orange hair," he said as he left, followed by an angry cry from the bedroom.

" Who you calling angry, princey!" yelled Julia, which was followed by a bit of murmured cursing from her injuries. I watched the royalty leave, and then felt a tiny tug on my pajama pant leg. I looked down and smiled at who it was.

" Um, excuse me, uh miss April? " stuttered Piglet, looking at his feet as he talked.

" What Piglet is trying to say, is Emily awake yet?" asked Pooh, peering into the room beyond.

" Hey guys! Come on in!" came Emily's voice. She had obviously heard them from outside.

" Go on in. She's been waiting for you," I said, ushering them inside. I jumped as a crack of thunder shook the walls. I looked out the window, and saw that the lightning was purple. I guess that in the magic kingdom, anything was possible. Although, I did feel a strange sense of foreboding as the rain beat down, smacking the windows like tiny pebbles being thrown at the window.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V. **_

You guys!" I smiled, getting up from my chair and hugging the animals.

" Thank goodness you're all right, Emily girl!" said Tigger, bouncing up and down in his joy. More thunder and lightning rolled, and a terrified Piglet jumped into my arms.

" Ah, is the lightning scaring you piglet?" asked April, as she walked in, yawning as she claimed a chair by the fireplace.

" A little. Aaaa… and this storm is most certainly worse then the normal kinds," he said, hiding his face in my shoulder as another strike of lightning lit up the sky.

" It's ok Piglet. I'm not so crazy about the lightning either," I said, wincing as I moved a bit too fast. My injuries were nearly gone, it was true, but my ribs still were pretty sore.

" Are you in pain, Emily?" asked Pooh, looking very sad, and a bit guilty.

"Just a bit, but it's not your fault you guys. Fairy Godmother says I'll be healed in no time," I said as they nodded, still a little sad, but not as much now.

I looked over at April, who had Tigger in her lap. " How's Cinderella doing?" I asked her.

" Well, aside from the bump on the head, she appears to be all right. I'm just amazed that she was here the whole time, and nobody thought to look for her there. " I nodded.

" Well at least that's three people off our missing persons list. All who's left is Aurora. But where could she be?" I said, sighing in defeat. I knew I had been in Disney for too long, because I never sighed.

" Wasn't she found asleep in one of the castle towers in the movie?" April nodded

I was about to reply when Julia beat me too it. " Yes genius! That's what the entire plot of Sleeping Beauty revolved around!" she groaned, before putting a pillow over her head. I rolled my eyes.

" She is right you know. But if she was in a tower, we'd have seen her by now. I don't know, I just have a really bad feeling about where Aurora could be. I think she's in danger," I said, and felt Piglet tense up in when I said danger.

" Wait, didn't Aurora get lured up a secret staircase to that poisoned spindle in the movie?" April asked, her eyes traveling up to the fireplace, where the roaring fire was now just a glowing coals. I watched her stand up, and she started running her hands along the mantle, like she was searching for something.

" Well, do you see said staircase anywhere?" Suddenly her hand stopped moving.

" Em, take a look at this!" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to where she was standing.

I was going to respond with something sarcastic, when I saw what she was pointing at. It was a tile, with the symbol of a spinning wheel engraved on it. When I looked at it though, a cold feeling settled in the pit of my stomach, like something bad was going to happen.

" April, I have a bad feeling about this," I said, when she suddenly pushed on the tile with shaking fingers. Instantly, the tile fell back into the stones, and the wall slid open to reveal a hidden staircase.

" I knew it!" said April triumphantly. I on the other hand, was feeling almost sick as I looked up the staircase. Outside in the bedchamber, the lamps cast a warm, comforting glow that made a person feel safe. Inside the wall, a disturbing shade of green light poured out, like the kind of light you think of when there are aliens around.

" April, something's not right. We need to close this up," I said, and then I saw her, truly saw her.

Bathed in green light, her skin was bright green, and her eyes seemed unfocused, like she was in a trance. Just like the trance Aurora had been in before she touched the spindle!

" April, look at me! Don't listen to it!" I said, the it being this really creepy sound, like a voice that was pulling her toward it. She had started towards the stairs, moving like she was sleep walking.

" Oh no you don't!" I said, whipping around and tackling her to the ground, crying out as my chest smacked the ground.

April struggled. Whatever was controlling her was pretty strong.

" Pooh and Piglet, you go find the girls! Tigger, you wake up Julia! I'll try to get the girls on my sword!" I cried, wincing as a possessed April kneed me in the gut, trying to make me let go.

" Right, of course!" said the bear, he and Piglet racing out of the room as fast as their legs could carry them. I struggled to hold April as Tigger bounced over to Julia's bed. Out of the corners of my eyes, I could see him shaking her.

" Hey kid, wake up, your friends are in trouble!" he said, her head and massive amount of orange hair flopping every which way.

" Emily, she won't wake up!" cried Tigger, trying to get my attention.

Currently, I had April in a headlock with my legs, but she was trying to bite me.

" Is she breathing?" I managed to choke out, April having gotten free, forcing me to tackle her again.

" Yeah, she's a breathing all right," said the furry animal.

" Well, if she can't wake up, then she needs to be brought someplace safe," I said through clenched teeth, hissing in pain as April grabbed at my hair. " Ok, I'll go get help!" he said, and bounced out of the room.

" Sorry about this April, but I can't hold you back alone," I said, and I kicked her in the stomach, not enough to seriously hurt her, but enough to knock the wind out of her, giving me a few minutes rest. As she lay groaning on the floor, I grabbed my sword.

" Anyone who gets this message, please get up here now! Someone's controlling April, and if she isn't stopped soon, something bad is going to happen!" I said, but stopped when I saw April getting up. I tackled her again, this time using all my weight. She shoved at me, and my poor ribs throbbed in pain. When this was all over, she was paying my medical bills!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

I yawned as I stretched out in front of the fire. Tiana had made us a fantastic gumbo, and even Pocahontas had started smiling. It had been a great evening, and I was thinking about going to sleep, when tiny, but forceful sounding knock reached my ears. I looked at the clock, it was about 11:30. Who'd still be up besides us at this time of night?

" I'll get it," I told Tiana and Pocahontas, who nodded wearily. I opened the door, and two furry things crashed into my knees.

" Pooh, Piglet? What up? I asked, and that was all I got out before they both started talking at the same time, both sounding very scared. " Ok, calm down. Pooh, tell me what's going on," I said, knowing I wouldn't get an easily understood answer from Piglet.

" Emily and April, green light, danger. Get the girls!" he said, all in one breath, before almost falling over.

" April and Emily in trouble? God, not again!" I said, grabbing my sword from where I had left it by the fire.

" Ashley stop, you don't know what's going to happen!" said Pocahontas.

She could see that Tiana wanted to say the same thing. All ready these girls had risked their lives for them, and Pocahontas just wanted them to be safe.

" If I don't go, then something really bad is going to happen!" I said, as I raced out of the room. I'd get the rest of the girls, and we'd help the others. I mean, what would they do without me?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

_**Ivy's P.O.V:**_

I raced along the halls with Ashley. Right before she had knocked on Jasmine's door, my Sword had started glowing, and I had heard Emily's call for help. It had gone something like this:

_Flashback_

"_So you can really grant any wish?" asked Lucy, completely enamored with the genie. _

" _Yes, my dear girl, but only when I want to, which I love to do! What can I do for you, oh tiny queen of Narnia? " he asked, making Lucy giggle._

" _Well, I've only seen this in magazines, but could I wish to see what I would look like with purple hair?" she asked, and with a quick blast of magic, that's what she got. I burst out laughing. She really looked weird, but a good weird. Still I had to hold back giggles. _

" _Don't let your sister or Edmund see you like that, Susan because she'd freak, and Edmund, because he'd never stop laughing!" I said. _

" _That bad huh?" she asked, fingering one of the violet locks. _

" _Let's just say your better as a brunette," I said, which made Genie change her hair back. Jasmine and Aladdin had made a quick jaunt to Agrabah, to bring back Rajah and the Sultan, to keep them safe. Now they were sleeping soundly in the next room. _

_Then, my sword started glowing, and I heard Emily's voice, pleading with me to hurry. _

" _Lucy, this is bad ! We need to get you back to your room!" I said, moving us out the door while throwing a hasty goodbye to Genie. _

" _I can help though," she said, her eyes determined. I thought for a second. Yes, she could help, and not get hurt, if she went and got Zoey, who was bound to be with Edmund an the rest of the Narnians._

" _I need you to go get Zoey for me. Tell her to meet me at the tower," I said, and I saw that she wanted to protest, when we were literally smacked into by another person. _

" _Well, that could have gone better," said Ashley, her red cloud of hair flying around her face. _

" _Ashley?" I said, pulling the three of us to our feet. _

" _No chitchat, we gotta go!" she said, pulling me away from Lucy. _

" _Don't worry Lucy, everything will be fine!" I yelled back to the young queen, and she nodded, turning to run in the opposite direction. I just hoped we weren't too late, but we need the other girls. Where were they?_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V. **_

This was not normal! I had gotten a cry for help from Emily, and on my run up to the tower, passed by Snow White's room, hoping to grab Kim in the way. But when I burst into the bedroom, I found Snow White, sobbing as she tried to shake Kim awake.

" Snow, what happened," I said, not liking how still Kim looked.

" I don't know! One minute, she was talking to me from the bed, and then she just fell asleep! I haven't been able to wake her up," she said, dabbing at her eyes with a lace handkerchief.

God, What was it with Disney princesses and crying! Belle was perfectly calm and collected when I left unexpectedly, just telling me to be careful. I then took a closer look at Kim. Sure she looked normal, but her skin had this really strange greenish hue about it. Kind of like in Sleeping Beauty, when Aurora was about to touch the spindle!

" OK, Snow, whatever you do, don't leave this room. Keep Kim and yourself safe, and I'll be back as soon as I can!" I said, picking up my sword and sprinting out of the room. The things that happened in Disney were now going from magical to life threatening. Who'd have thought it?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V. **_

I had been listening to Edmund tell about some of his most exciting adventures in Narnia. He had his arm draped over my shoulder, with his fingertips gently grazing my neck. I don't think I had ever been happier, sitting with this incredible guy. Susan was cleaning her bow, and Peter was staring out the window, and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that his thoughts were about one girl in particular. The tranquility of the scene, however, was shattered when Lucy burst through the door, out of breath and terrified looking.

" Lu, what's wrong? I thought you were with Zoey and Princess Jasmine," said Peter, not liking how scared his youngest sibling looked. Edmund got up, his arm leaving my shoulders. Drat. Lucy pushed her hair out of her face and took a shaky breath.

" Ivy got a message from Emily. There's trouble going on in the tower, and I think something concerning Princess Aurora. She raced up there with Ashley, and told me to come find Zoey," she said in one breath, her shoulders shaking.

" Thanks for the tip Lucy. I need to get up there!" I said, and was about to race out of the room, when Peter stepped in front of me.

" You still need a sword Zoey, or you'll get hurt the second you step into that tower," he said. I rolled my eyes. I hated the feeling of being left out, of not having a magical sword, but that was not going to stop me from helping my friends.

" Peter, my safety doesn't matter when my friends lives are at stake. It doesn't matter if I have a magical sword or not, but if I'm able to believe in this place, and you guys, then I know I can defeat whatever comes at me," I said, and I truly believed it. I turned to go, when a gentle hand grasped my shoulders. I looked at Edmund, and saw him smiling at me.

" Well, then I'm coming with you," he said, and the way his eyes sparkled made my knees feel weak. I was content for a moment to continue smiling at him, when my sword started glowing brightly. We all jumped as Ivy's voice filled the room, begging with me to please hurry. Her voice was then replaced with Carly's, who said she was on her way, and had gone to get Kim, but she seemed to be drugged with some sort of sleeping curse. She begged me to get to Chloe as quickly as I could, and save her from the curse that got Kim. I looked at Edmund, and he nodded. I looked to the three other Pevensie siblings.

" I need you guys to tell the other characters to keep their doors locked, and then wait for us at the bottom of the tower. If we're not down by midnight, send us reinforcements. Oh and Peter, you go check on Carmen," I said. They nodded, for they had fought many battles and knew the ropes, and I think Peter would have gone to be with Carmen anyway. We all left the room, and Edmund and I ran fast, booking it to Chloe's room. Suddenly, Edmund stopped, grasped my hand, and kissed it.

" Just in case," he said, and my smile threatened to crack my face. " Oh Disney, I love you!" I said, my feet hardly touching the ground as I ran, or should I say flew, down the hall.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Chloe's P.O.V. **_

I snapped awake. I had had a nightmare, involving the tower from Sleeping beauty, dark green thorns, and the wail of the wind mixed in with the screams of my friends. I was wide-awake now, and something told me that I needed to get out of the water now! With a small flick of my tail, I shot up through the water, but no sooner had I surfaced that my head spun. My head felt like stone, drawing my head down to the floor.

As I struggled to keep my eyes open, I saw my sword, glowing from the floor. I heard Emily's voice, pleading with me that she needed us. Finally, I couldn't fight it anymore, and my eyes shut, but with a power that was not my own.

" Guys, I'm so sorry," I said, before my consciousness was stolen from me.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ariel's P.O.V. **_

The red haired princess was in a state of panic. She had woken up at midnight with a very uneasy feeling, and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Chloe. Chloe had surfaced, but her top half was sprawled over the floor, her wet hair splayed across the floor.

" Chloe!" she cried, flinging back the bedcovers and running over to the girl. She grabbed a towel and dried off Chloe's still face.

" Chloe? Please wake up!" she said, but Chloe remained still, her chest barley rising as Ariel held her in her arms. Being a Disney character, she could sense when there was and magic in the air, and Chloe reeked of it. Ariel then started crying, her tears making her blue eyes sparkle. Chloe had sacrificed so much, just to keep the park safe, and now she was suffering for it, and there was nothing Ariel could do for her, or for any of the other girls. She was startled then, when the door burst open, and Eric came in.

" Ariel, thank goodness your all right," he said, before noticing Chloe's current state. " Ariel, what happened to Chloe?" He asked, not liking the way the girl looked.

" I don't know, but something's wrong," said Ariel, turning her head towards Eric's shoulder, crying harder now.

" Well your right about that. King Peter just sent me here. There's trouble going up in one of the high towers, and the girls have been sent to deal with it," said, his own sword all ready at attention in case it was needed.

" But why Chloe? Why is she like this?" said Ariel, not understanding why this girl had to suffer.

" I heard from Prince Ferdinand that Kim is the same way, and Carmen might be as well." Ariel nodded.

" We need to do everything we can to keep her safe then," said Ariel, and Eric nodded, helping her to lay Chloe and down and make her as comfortable as possible. Ariel hoped this wouldn't be a permanent condition.

_**Ok, another filler. I want the upcoming battle itself to have its own chapter, and I mean come on. Do you really think the villains are going to let all the girls fight them? That's why I came up with the sleeping curse, and if you can guess who's responsible for it, good for you! If not, it will be revealed in the next chapter, I promise. **_

_**The beginning of this chapter is a tribute to Sleeping Beauty. Who here was terrified when they watched the part of the movie where Aurora was lured up the spinning wheel. I mean that creepy music, the way she looks hypnotized beyond any help of recovery? That is just creepy, but kudos to the imaginers for one of their darker films. (I say Kudos a lot, so yeah.) I think that's why I id of possessed April, so she was leading herself to her own demise. Thank goodness Emily is in the process of trying to stop her. **_

_**Emily: Getting hard to hold her back! Where's the next chapter already!**_

_**Me: Going as fast as I can Em!**_

_**Emily: Hurry up, and don't call me Em! Only the other O.C.'s can!**_

_**Me: Ok ok, Touchy much?**_

_**Anyway, I'll try to update as quickly as possible, so keep those reviews coming! Oh and yes, Aurora will be saved. Only this time, it's not the prince, but a team of girl's hell bent on restoring the park! Sorry Philip! Please Review!**_

_**P.S. I recently got a comment saying that Edmund and Zoey should talk about how they feel about each other. Their story will pan out more as the story continues, but for now, was that good enough? I hope so!**_


	30. Chapter 30: Battle on the Tower

**Chapter 30: Battle on the Tower **

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V. **_

I stumbled as a crash of thunder shook the hallway. The storm was definitely not our ally at the moment.

" Keep moving!" said Edmund, helping to steady me as we kept running. I was about to fly into Ariel's room, where I had a feeling Chloe might be, when I paused at the open door. I saw Ariel and Eric, trying to make a clearly cursed Chloe comfortable. And of all things she had a tail. I was really confused, and I think Ed was too, because we were both frozen as we stared at my friends long pink tail. Suddenly, Ariel and Eric looked up, tense and very jumpy looking, for Eric already had his hand on his sword.

" Oh Zoey, thank goodness it's you," said Ariel, the tense look softening slightly in her eyes. I finally found my voice.

" I'm not even gonna ask how or why she's like that, but just keep her safe!" I said, before running back down the hallway.

"Um, yeah, what she said," agreed Edmund, before running after me.

" And here I thought I'd seen everything," said Edmund, smiling nervously at me.

" Honey if your able to say that, you obviously haven't been at Disney long enough," I said, before I smacked into something hard.

" Why is it that whenever were running to go fight something, we always end up crashing into someone?" asked a disgruntled voice. For the first time since I had gotten Emily's desperate cry for help and everything went all serious, I laughed.

" That just seems to be our lot in life, Ivy" I said, helped her to her feet.

" I guess so," she laughed, but was cut off by a frustrated, as usual, redhead.

" You guys can catch up later, but right, now we gotta go!" said Ashley, literally shoving the two of us down the hall.

I had to smile. Sure, Ashley and Julia were kinda ridged and bossy, but they were good friends.

" Your friends sure have great personality, Zoey," mused Edmund as we finally reached the stairs leading to our group's bedchamber.

" Well that's just Ashley Most of us are mild, but it's the fiery ones that get the job done."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

I was relieved as I raced up the stairs, for it sounded like Zoey, Ashley and Ivy were behind me. Good, I had back up. When I reached the top of the stairs however, all confidence was blown away. The room was filled with glowing green light, Julia was passed out on the bed, and Emily was in what looked like a wrestling match.

" Carly!" cried out Emily, shrieking as April pulled her hair.

" Not going to ask, but here I come Em!" I leaped at April, taking Emily's place. She collapsed to the floor, her breathing ragged from the fight. " April, what is wrong with you!" I said, pulling my arm away before she could bite me. She then stopped fighting me and locked her eyes with mine. They were glowing green! With lightning fast reflexes, her hands had grabbed my throat, her grip painfully tight.

" Insolent Child! You and your friends are fool to challenge me!" said April, but it was not April's voice. This voice was high, powerful and terrifying.

" Something tells me you're not yourself, Ap," I said, gulping as she tightened her grip.

"Bravery. A trait easily destroyed!" she hissed, and then, with strength that did not belong to her, she hoisted me off the ground and threw me hard.

I flew for maybe two seconds, then smacked against the one of the walls. The breath was expelled from my lungs, and I could only lay on the ground in a state of shock and pain.

" Carly!" Emily cried, coming over to me. " Your bones still in one piece? Can you move your arms and legs?" she asked frantically.

Gasping, I did as she said. Nothing broken, but I did feel something warm and wet pooling out from my forehead.

" God, Carly, your head," Emily winced.

" I'm fine! We need to get to April," I said, ripping off a piece of my Pajama top and tying it around my head.

"She's heading up the stairs!" I cried, just as the other three girls and Edmund burst into the room.

" Oh seems like we're late. Did we miss the party?" asked Ivy, before she had seen April.

" What happened to you?" asked Ashley, helping us to our feet and wincing at my head wound.

" Don't worry about us! We need to stop April!" I said, and looked over to my psychotic acting friend.

She was moving up the stairs, looking like she was sleep walking again. "

Ok, everyone who's able to, grab your swords and get on your battle armor," ordered Ashley, the rest of us nodding. Zoey rolled her eyes, for she still hadn't found her sword yet, but Edmund smiled at her, pulling out an extra one from his belt. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, a look of pure happiness in her eyes.

"Ok, lets go!" said Emily, racing to the hidden hallway.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V. **_

We all moved inside, and I felt such a crushing feeling of darkness and despair, that my knees felt weak.

" Ashley, I don't like it in here!" said Ivy, her face having gone pale.

" Neither do I Ivy," said Carly, her hands shaking as she gripped her sword. I couldn't answer them, my mind feeling cloudy and tired as we moved up the stairs. Suddenly, Zoey grabbed Edmund hand and pulled him close.

" You guys! You need to think of something happy! Whoever's doing this is trying to disable us by using our emotions! Do whatever you can to feel happy inside," she said, and I could see Edmund was happy that Zoey was so close to him. The rest of the girls concentrated, and one by one they started smiling. Suddenly, Emily started singing.

" Oh oobee do, I wanna be like you. I wanna walk like you, talk you, I wanna walk like you, talk like you too. You see it's true, an ape like me, can learn to be, human too!" she sang, and the rest of us, including me, burst out laughing, extinguishing the cold feeling.

" Hey come one! It's one of my favorite Disney songs!" she said, blushing a bit, but very happy now.

Everyone was. We continued up the stairs, and I kept glancing at Edmund and Zoey. They made a cute couple believe it or not. Still, as we moved further up the stairs, the air got colder and colder and it got a bit difficult for me to draw a breath. When we reached the door, the wood was literally coated in frost.

" Talk about a finicky temperature change," said Ivy, her breath fogging up in clouds.

" You guys ready to face whatever's in there?" I asked, my hand tightening around my sword hilt. The girls nodded, all of their eyes having the same look of determination and courage. It really made me miss Julia, Kim, Chloe, and April. In her non-psychotic state of course. I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

I had a brief look around the room. It had 6 walls, wooden walls and a bound and gagged Aurora and Prince Philip on its floor! And right in the center of the room, a possessed April standing quietly by her side, was the one of the most evil, the most terrifying Disney villain Walt had ever created.

" Maleficent!" we cried, as purple lightning lit up the entire room.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Kim's P.O.V. **_

"_This is so strange," I thought as I sat up. One minute I had been in Snow Whites room, chatting it up with the princess, when I had closed my eyes for what felt like just a moment, and then I had woken up, or at least come to some form of t, for I knew that where I was now was not real. I was sitting in a sort of fog, a sort of cloud room of sorts. I stood up, and luckily, I was still wearing my pajamas and had my necklace that Sebastian gave me. I moved around, but it felt like I wasn't going anywhere, except in circles. I then heard footsteps. _

" _Good, it's nice to know we're not the only one who's going crazy," came a voice and I turned around, surprised to see Julia and Carmen, both in their pajama's, walking towards me. _

" _You guys! You don't happen to know where we are do you?" I asked, as Carmen helped me to my feet and Julia crossed her arms over her orange pj's. _

" _I couldn't really tell you, Kim. All I know, is that I'm sure I'm dreaming," she said, sounding very sure of herself. _

" _But this is Disney, after all. We could just have walked into some sort of virtual reality room," I laughed nervously, not liking the way this fog was so close._

" _It's not a dream Kim! I feel asleep, and before I did, I had a cut up face, curtsy of Lucifer, that devil cat from Cinderella," she said, touching her face. _

" _And I was in the medical ward, in searing pain" said Carmen, and I did see the logic in her words_

"_But even if this a dream, how come we're both here?" I said, my voice betraying the cold fear rising in my stomach. _

" _That I don't know, but we need to get out of here," said Julia. By now we had been walking around for a bit, and so far everything looked the same. Then, like a lighthouse in a storm, a girl in pink lay on the floor, her body stretched out in a knocked out position. Chloe! _

" _Chloe!" we cried, racing over to our friend._

_We shook her, pleading with her to wake up. She groaned, and slowly opened her eyes. _

" _Where am I, and where's my tail?" she said groggily, looking down at her legs in disbelief. _

" _Tail? Girl, you must have hit your head," said Julia, frowning as she helped her sit up. _

" _No I did not! I was with Ariel, and was a mermaid when I fell asleep!" she said, pointing to the necklace we both wore. _

" _Ok, we'll talk about you guys as "mermaids," later. Right now we need to figure out where we are and how we can get out of here! I'm afraid the others are in trouble," said Julia, before spinning around. _

" _Wait a minute, you just talked!" she said, her eyes wide with amazement. Chloe grinned, a few tears in her eyes as she realized it too._

" _Huh, I guess I did. That just proves that we're not someplace normal," she said. We then all jumped as a new voice came from behind us. _

" _I can answer the first part of that," said a man, with a kind face and a dark grey suit. I think if we had been cartoons, our jaws literally would have hit the floor. _

" _Slap me silly, it's Walt Disney himself!" breathed Chloe, her face filled with a childlike awe. I myself was shocked, but I think my eyes had the same look of excitement and awe as Julia and Chloe did. The original man behind the magic. _

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Back up in the tower. **_

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

I felt my heart slow down, the blood running cold in my veins as I looked at the evil fairy from Sleeping Beauty. The witch was the first to break eye contact, turning her gaze on April.

" Good girl. You led your pathetic friends right to me. Your work is now done," she said and she placed a green hand on April's shoulder, a green volt of electricity' shooting into her neck. April cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor, her body twitching and convulsing as green electricity twisted around her body.

" How dare you! You may be powerful, but anyone who messes with my friends do not come out in one piece!," snarled Ashley, her voice strong and brave. Maleficent didn't bat an eye, and simply waved her staff. Suddenly, Ashley was crying out a string of curse words as she floated maybe 8 feet above us. It was then that she spoke, and I probably will never get that chilling voice out of my head. She had scared me since I was six, and hearing these famous words in person made chills run down my spine.

" You poor, simple fools! Thinking you can defeat me, Me! The Mistress of all Evil!" she cried, her voice sending chills down my spine. Ivy looked like she was about to faint, Zoey clung tightly to Edmund, who's own hand was shaking as he held out his sword, and Ashley, lay suspended in the air, too terrified to move now. What were we going to do now?

**Meanwhile, in the, lets call it the fog chamber**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V. **_

_I was in shock. I was actually talking to Walt Disney, the man who had dreamt up this place and all it's wonders. _

" _Are you really Walt Disney?" asked Kim, her eyes wide in happiness as she shook his hand._

" _The last time I checked, my dear, " he said, smiling at her obvious questions with caring eyes. Julia, before shaking her hand, looked at him in confusion. _

" _I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but didn't you die back in December of 1966?" asked Julia, her eyes searching his face for answers. _

" _Julia!" I hissed, elbowing her in the ribs. He may have been dead, but it wasn't nice to talk about someone's death to their face! The man smiled, and took her hands in his. _

" _My dear, I may have died in the real world, but I occasionally visit the parks every now and then, to check up on things. Because I just love it here so much. Being around the characters helps me stay younger." That left Julia speechless, but she shook his hand, smiling softly as she did so._

" _But what are you doing here, Mr. Disney? I'm not sure that this is exactly the most ideal place just to visit?" I said, finally getting up the courage to speak. _

" _That is true. This is not a world of yours or of mine, but it is nonetheless real. This is happening in your minds, and in mine." _

" _But who's doing this?" asked Julia, her hands on her hips in frustration. " _

"_Unfortunately, one of my own creations. Maleficent herself. I'm afraid that she's the one who's trapped us, and right now I fear, your friends are in danger."_

_I couldn't breath, I felt so guilty! _

" _How can we help them!" begged Chloe, her eyes wide._

" _Since I don't know how exactly to get out of here, you need to somehow send your courage and strength to them. They need it," he said. _

_Julia looked at him like he was crazy, but Kim, Chloe and I nodded. _

" _Care to help our friends, Julia?' I asked, holding out my hand to her, my other hand held by Kim, and her other hand held by Chloe._

" _All right fine, I just don't know how it's going to work," she said, and grasped my hand. Now that we were all connected, we all closed our eyes. _

" _We send our courage and our love to our friends in need," I said, the words feeling like a magic spell. _

" _Let them be safe and protect each other," said Kim, her voice filled with emotion._

" _Let them have the ability to fight the darkness threatening Disney" said Chloe, a small smile playing across her face. _

" _And most importantly, let them kick some ass!" said Julia, and we all had to smile at that. Suddenly, I felt a warmth spread through me, starting from my heart and radiating. My eyes shot open as a jolt went through all of us. Julia's body was shining a bright orange light, Kim's shining a light green. Chloe literally had a pink glow radiating out of her skin and my own light, which felt like I was controlling a small sun, was a deep warm gold. _

_They met over us, and melded into a bright white light, creating a beacon above us, literally cutting through what I guess was the ceiling. It shattered and suddenly, we were rising up through the air, the light surrounding us. _

" _Mr. Disney, grab my hand!" I yelled, reaching out towards him. He smiled but shook his head. _

" _Your power will only allow you to escape, Carmen. You need the rest of the girls to achieve your full power," he said, like it was the most normal thing to say. _

" _But we can't just leave you here!" cried Kim, tears filling her eyes. _

" _You must find Mickey girls! The park will fall to ruin without him!" he said, as the fog obscured him from view. _

" _No!" we all screamed as we continued to fly, and after a few moments, I lost sight of my two friends, as I literally smacked back to reality. _

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Back in the tower **_

_**Zoey's P.O.V.**_

Suddenly, from who knows where, I felt a surge of power fill my heart. I knew that my cursed friends were all right, and that made me feel powerful inside. The rest of the girls felt it too, for I could see a spark of determination re-ignite in their eyes. I stepped forward.

" You know something, Maleficent. You may be the mistress of all evil, but I seen to recall that you were defeated by the powers of good!" I said, holding up my sword in case the witch might try something.

She growled and pointed her staff at me. " Brave words, child, but I hope you know I can cause you unimaginable pain if or your little friends interfere with my plans," she said, her eyes glinting like fiery coals. I stood my ground, for I would not back down.

" No you listen to me, little fairy. Your going to release my friends form that curse you put on them, your going to release Mickey, and your going to back down!" I said, the fire in my eyes even more intense then hers. She sneered, and I knew she was amazed that I had talked down to her.

" And if I say no, what will you do?" she mocked me, her voice like ice. Ivy stood next to me now, her hand on my shoulder.

" We well fight you, Maleficent, and you will be destroyed," she said, and I saw Edmund crack a smile at her bravery.

" Then prepare, you foolish girls, to burn where you stand!" she cried, firing a blast of magic at Ivy and me.

" DUCK!" I cried, yanking the both of us to the ground.

" Let's move!" yelled Ivy, holding up her sword as and deflecting a blast of magic aimed at her heart.

" Get to the center! Don't let her escape!" cried Edmund, as he raced over to untie the Prince and Princess.

" Carly, on your left!" I yelled, as she leapt behind a wooden pillar, a blast of magic nearly slicing off her ear. We were all ducking and dodging, not even close to slicing distance of Maleficent.

" HEY! COULD SOMEONE AT LEAST TRY AND GET ME DOWN!" yelled Ashley as she twisted around in the air.

" Oh you want down do you little girl? I'll let you down, to your death!" shrieked the fairy, slamming her staff to the ground. Ashley screamed as she flew through the air, crying out in pain as she smashed through the rooms only window.

" GUYS!" she yelled, her fingers desperately gripping the ledge, her body hanging out of the window, where she could easily get struck by lighting!

" Come on, we need to get to Ashley!" I cried, hitting the floor as another blast of magic nearly took off my head.

" Kinda busy here, Zoey!" yelled Emily, crying out as a bit of magic set her a bit of her clothes on fire.

" Not as easy as you thought it would be, is it you imbeciles!" she cackled, and that's when I lost it. Sure, she cold call me weak, and she could brag about she would win in the end, but to call me names was taking it too far! I ran at her, catching her off guard and knocking her to the ground. She was on her feet in an instant, but my sword managed to find a place on her shoulder, slicing into it and causing her bright green blood to flow.

" How do you like me now witch!" I managed to taunt, before she sent a spell at me, flinging me across the room. I smacked into the wall, crying out as I collapsed to the floor. '

"Zoey!" my friends gasped, but being held back by a shield of dark energy produced by Maleficent. She stood over me, her staff pressing into my chest. She looked down on me, triumph in her black eyes.

" Pity. I so wished to end you so the other villains could watch, but I'm afraid your far too cheeky for me to let you live," she said. My heart speed up, my head pounding as I could feel my last moments ticking by. I couldn't believe it. This was how I was going to die.

I looked over at Edmund, my heart surging painfully. I hadn't been able to tell him how much I liked him. I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness, and a single tear escaped my eye. Maleficent cackled, and looked at Edmund, who was being held back by the shield, fighting tooth and nail to get close to me.

" Love, a bond so easily severed," she said, her staff raised to crush the deathblow.

She then was suddenly flattened to the stone ground, and I heard the loud cursing of a voice that I thought I'd never hear again.

" God Damnit that smarts!" cried Julia, groaning as Chloe landed on her from a small portal that had appeared on the ceiling, landing on the groaning Carmen and Kim

" Wait a minute, how are you guys here?" asked Ivy, tying to get near them, but still being stopped by the force field.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Quick flashback**_

_**Chloe's P.O.V. **_

_We had flown through the air, all of us screaming as we did so, and I distinctively remember reentering my body. I had heard Ariel's voice briefly, praying with me to wake up, when she shrieked, " I don't believe it, her body's disappeared!" she had cried, and I didn't know what to make of it, but a second later I was back in my body, falling through the air and landing on something. Maleficent!_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Kim's P.O.V.**_

" Get off of me, you idiots!" screamed the witch, but we leaped to our feet, our swords at the ready.

" Leave this place Maleficent! You have no power here!" said Ivy, her sword up and ready, pointed at the evil fairy. Edmund had managed to get the royals behind us, having tossed Philip an extra sword, while Carmen and Emily had hauled Ashley to safety dripping wet and covered in pieces of glass. Maleficent glared at us.

" You fools may have won this battle, but I will win the war! Enjoy the fire!" she cackled, before disappearing in a plume of black smoke, and a huge blast of lighting hit the tower room, lighting it on fire!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V.**_

When the witch disappeared Edmund raced to my side, being careful of my injuries. " Zoey! I'm so sorry!" he said, pulling me into a soft hug.

" Why should you be sorry? Your not the one who blasted me into a wall," I said, my heart beating in rhythm with his.

" I should have protected you," he said, and would have said more, but I put my finger to his lips.

" Did someone ever tell you talk too much?" I asked, a smile that reached his eyes on his face.

" Yes, by both Peter, and Susan," he said.

"Shut up and just kiss me already," I said, and our lips were inches were apart when a blast of lightning hit the tower, setting it on fire. If we didn't get out of here, we'd be burned alive!

" Let's get the hell out of here!" yelled Julia, she and Carmen supporting April, who was still knocked out from Maleficent spell. Edmund scooped me up, sword and all, and ran with me. We screamed as all 13 of us ran out of the room, pursued by the angry flames. We stumbled down the stairs, wincing at our new injuries, the flames so close that they were nearly touching us.

" We need to close the wall!" yelled Kim, as we all tumbled down into bedchamber. " Press the spindle symbol," cried Emily, getting to her feet.

Carmen looked around, then slammed her fist on the button, the wall sliding back into place. Just in time too, for the fire would have followed us had the wall been open. We all just sat there for a few moments, catching our breath for the first time after what seemed like hours.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

" Another plan, perfectly executed, I said, breaking the tension and causing everyone to laugh.

" What's so funny," came a voice filled with pain.

" April! Your ok!" I cried out happily, hugging my friend. She looked around in confusion, like a child waking up from a dream.

" What happened, and why do you all smell like smoke?" she asked, taking in our injuries.

" Do you remember anything?" asked Kim, leaning against the wall close to her.

" Not really. Emily and I had been sitting up here talking, when we discovered the secret tower. I must have blanked out then, and all I remember after that was a voice, telling me to lead you guys to her!" she said, her shoulders starting to shake as she began crying. " I'm sorry guys! I know now that I'm responsible for your pain, and I'm so sorry," she said, tears running down her sooty cheeks.

It was then that Julia sat down next to her. " April, I'm not really one for the mushy stuff, but if it wasn't for you being controlled by Maleficent, we never would have meet Walt Disney," she said, getting gasps from everyone in the room.

" Wait a minute, rewind! You actually meet Walt Disney?" asked April, her eyes wide and excited." Yes, and he's trapped. We need to tell the characters about this now, before it's too late to stop the darkness!

_**I finally did it. I wrote the battle scene. I'm sorry if it isn't what you expected, but in battles, it's hard to stay on track**_ _**the whole time. It was violent and explosive and everything a battle should be, but being Disney, I'm not killing anyone, at least not in this battle. I did have a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you had fun reading it. And now for my chapter highlights!**_

_**When Emily starts singing to make herself feel happy, I knew when I was writing it that it needed to be Disney, and **__**I wanna Be Like You**__** from the Jungle book is one of my fav's! The song doesn't belong to me, but I really wish it did because it's a good song. Also the line that she says at the end, about their plan being perfectly executed, is from the Little Mermaid 2, which also does not belong to me!**_

_**Also, that part before the battle where the girls confront Maleficent is a tribute to that great scene in Sleeping Beauty where Maleficent thinks she wins in the tower. Her lines are just so powerful, and that's why she one of Disney's most evil villains of all time, but that's just my opinion. Also, the whole powers thing between Carmen, Chloe, Julia and Kim, I'll go into that later, but I just needed something that would a, bring assistance to her friends and b, escape from the foggy prison. And yes, that place belongs to me! And finally, what is a Disney story without a good love scene? Edmund and Zoey's relationship will get stronger as the story goes on, so yeah!**_

_**I will try to update before I leave for spring break on Monday, but if I don't have a great spring break if you're on yours and as always, please review!**_


	31. Chapter 31: What If We Can't Save Disney

_**Chapter 30: What If We Can't Save Disney?**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V. **_

After the battle in the tower, we couldn't really fall asleep after that, so the ten of us girls converged at Cinderella's Royal Table, the popular restaurant in the castle. Carmen had been brought down to be with us, and Peter had met her in the hallway, quickly pulling her into a hug, and I smirked when I saw her blushing. However, Ashley sent him away, saying that this meeting was just for us girls. Zoey had made a face at that, but Edmund had hugged her hard, and that pacified her for the time being. So now all ten of us were sitting around the huge table, a cup of steaming coffee in front of each of us.

" Ok, what did we learn from that trip to hell and back?" asked Kim, her hair falling in her face as she yawned.

" That Maleficent is a force that we can't possibly beat and is very capable at making sure we don't walk out of here alive?" snapped Ashley, the lack of sleep making her one of the more cranky people in the room.

" Thank you miss positive," said April, rolling her eyes at the red head's attitude.

"Come on, April! Not meaning to sound rude, but if it wasn't for you, we never would have had to deal with her in the first place," added Julia, twirling her orange locks while rolling her eyes.

" Don't blame her! It's clear you didn't care enough about Aurora and Prince Philip to save them!" said Emily, her hands clenched on her coffee cup tight enough to crack it.

" I care about keeping us alive!" said Julia, and the five of them really got into it, their voices blending like they did in cartoons. The rest of us, being myself, Zoey, Carly Chloe and Carmen just sighed.

"This was getting us nowhere! Enough!" Carmen yelled, and her powerful voice made everyone pause.

" This is not how we should be going about this! If we fight amongst ourselves, then this place will fall, and it will be our fault alone," she said, and everyone lowered their eyes, for she was right. Still, there was a feeling of doubt hanging over my head.

" But guys, not to sound depressing, but what if we can't win, no matter how hard we fight? What if we're not strong enough?"

The girls looked at me in confusion, but Zoey looked worried.

" But we have the swords, and we certainly have the courage," said Carly, causing some of the girls to smile.

" You guys may be able to, but if I can't find the sword, I'll be more of a liability then an asset," said Zoey, her eyes shiny as she tried to hold back tears.

" That's true, but we still need you, liability or not," said Kim, smiling at the blond. " Still, it would be a good idea if you could find it, cause your hubby Edmund won't always be able to lend you one," said Julia, laughing as Zoey went red in the face.

" But where could it be? I mean, the place where the actors of Rapunzel and Flynn meet with kids would be a good candidate, and it also used to be the place where Belle read stories to the guests, but Carly and Belle searched there and didn't find anything," said Zoey, her face scrunched up in concentration.

" We could always try that place," said Kim, pointing to a doorway. Gold cursive letters said that it was the hall of characters.

" Maybe there's something in there that could help us," said Emily, and all of us stood up, Ashley and Julia helping Carmen. We then all filled into the room, our jaws hitting the floor at what was inside.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V.**_

The hall was almost completely filled with portraits, with plaques describing characters from Pinocchio to Pascal from Tangled.

" Wow, this is pretty amazing," said Carly, running her fingers over the gold picture frames.

" Hey guys, check it out. It's the mouse himself," said Ashley, smiling up at a huge picture of Mickey Mouse in his Steamboat Willie outfit.

" I really wish the real one was here to help us," said Ivy, smiling a little when Chloe nodded and squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

" This might be useful," said Carmen, nodding toward another door, this one bright pink.

" The Princess Hall," Julia said, rolling her eyes at all the pink. We opened the door, and this room was even more breathtaking. Each princess had a beautiful portrait, filled with their personal colors. At the end of the hall, lay Rapunzel's portrait, but there was something about here's that made it special.

Along the wall below it, there were deep indentions, made to look like swords. Suddenly, my sword, along with the others, began glowing and shaking.

" Not to state the obvious, but I think we should put our swords on the wall," said Ivy, and the rest of us nodded, doing as she said. Once they were all in place, the wall glowed brightly and shifted to the side, reveling a hidden compartment. Inside, lay a beautiful sword, colored with lilac and gold, with a white paintbrush embossed on the handle.

" My Sword," I breathed, walking towards it. The rest of the girls watched as I grabbed it, the handle growing warm as it touched my skin. Instantly, my clothes changed, transforming into my own battle suit, with midnight blue ribbons crisscrossing through it. " Wow," was all I could say, and the girls burst out laughing at my expression.

" Now you can really do some damage, so look out for star-struck girl," said Julia, while Chloe hugged me, her smile threatening to split her face. Any doubt I had felt before now had vanished when I held my sword.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V. **_

Once Zoey had gotten her sword, and gotten over her initial amazement, the rest of us grabbed our swords, thus closing the wall and causing Rapunzel's picture to come back.

" Now that we all have our swords, we need to be ready to use them," I said, jumping as a plume of smoke filled the spot next to me.

" And so you shall," said a voice, and we all gulped as the formidable wizard from Fantasia stood before us. " Yensid," I breathed, my heart racing as I looked up at one of the most powerful characters ever created by Disney.

" Um, what kid of a name is Yensid?" asked Julia, getting an elbow in the ribs from Emily.

" It's Disney spelled backwards, so show some respect," hissed Emily. The rest of us nodded, speechless in his presence.

" What can we do for you, sir?" I asked, shocked when he gave me a warm smile.

" It's not what you can do for me, but what you can do for the world of Disney," he said, surveying all of us. " I see you found the final sword Miss Zoey," he said, with Zoey looking shocked.

" Well yes, but I really didn't find it. My friends used their sword to help me," she said, twisting her hands nervously as she spoke.

" Honesty. A truly honorable quality a person can posses," he said, causing Zoey to finally smile without looking nervous.

" But I do have a question. Were the other swords really stolen, or was this just a test to prove ourselves?" I asked, looking at him intently.

" You are truly skilled in knowledge, Carmen. It will take you far when leading your friends into battle," he said.

" Um, Mr. Yensid, while I'm honored, I'm not the leader. We work together as a team," I said, wining smiles form the other girls.

" Of course, but as I was saying, retrieving the swords was a test to see how well you girls work together. You needed the first nine swords to retrieve the 10th, and you needed to work together to do that. You have already shown great courage and skill, but you need to look inside yourselves to defeat this evil." His words, while confusing, felt deep of so many levels.

"But sir, what will happen if we can't beat the villains? How can we save the magic then?" said April, looking up at him. " You already said it child. You must find the magic that resides in each of you. Good luck," he said, and then disappeared, leaving all of us spellbound, if a bit confused.

We had ended back up in the character hall, in front of the picture of Walt Disney, with one of his famous quotes beneath it.

" All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them," we all chorused, and we walked out, ready to make a plan with the characters, and most importantly, get some breakfast.

_**I'm back, and ready to get this story up and moving again. For those wondering about the big gap, I've been out of town and not really able to post, but now that I am, I'm going to be updating as frequently as possible. Now all the girls have their swords and battle suits, the battle can commence. **_

_**Zoey: And about time! Do you know how awkward it was not having a sword! You made me the odd one out!**_

_**Me: This conversation is awkward. **_

_**Zoey; When do I get to kiss Edmund again?!**_

_**Anyway, I also wanted to emphasize how that even thought my O.C.'s are friends, they still argue, but how they need to work together to save the park. Oh and one more thing; Cinderella's Royal Table is indeed real, and does not belong to me. The Hall of Disney Characters and the Princess Hall do in fact belong to me, but are sadly not real. I also love Yensid, and find it funny that that not many people know his name and just call him that wizard from Fantasia. Hope you liked this chapter, and I promise to update as soon as I can, so please review to tell me what you think. Thanks!**_


	32. Chapter 32: The Quiet Before The Storm

_**Chapter 32: The Quiet Before the Storm**_

**A new chapter, with less of a wait this time. Now to answer some questions you guys asked!**

**Ptroxsora: A little of both really. I've never had the pleasure to actually play the game, but I watch all the videos on you tube, and therefore know everything about it, including Yensid's name. And when I got obsessed with Disney, I researched every little thing about it. Bit obsessive, but it's what I do.**

**Abbey333: Thanks for your great comments! They're the real reason I write this king of stuff, so thanks you so much! **

**Here's the new chapter, so sit back and enjoy!**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V. **_

I took a deep breath, the air pleasantly cool after that horrific thunderstorm. I leaned against the marble railing of one of the balconies, listening to Julia and Ashley as they discussed strategy for today's battle. The characters had a strong feeling that today would be the day, and so we were making last minute preparations. I had stepped out a moment to get some air, and contemplate what Yensid had said to me. He expected me to lead the girls into battle, like I was their leader. Sure, I had had the courage to indulge in swordfights more times on this trip then I had in my entire life, yet I wasn't brave enough to love Peter. If I couldn't do that, how would I find the will to fight this battle?

" I believe you can," said a voice, and I felt my face heat up as Peter came up to me. Had I really said that out loud?

" You heard that?" I said, trying to smile through my embarrassment.

" Your worried, but you don't have to be. We're going to be just fine, and we're going to succeed," he said, and I tried to smile.

But there was something I needed to say. " Peter, what if we don't? After my parents, I can't bear to see anyone else that I care about die! It'll kill me if it does!" I don't remember when I started crying, or when I was hugging Peter, but all I focused on was crying, for my parents, for the way my life had turned out, and how much I had hurt Peter by pushing him away when it turned out that I truly needed him.

" Peter I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you, but so many things have gone wrong in my life, and I didn't want to burden you with my problems," I said, looking at him, and surprised when I was met with a look of complete understanding.

" I don't care about that. I care about you, and I want to be able to spend time with you," he said, holding my hands in his. This felt so perfect, but my heart was still a tad wary.

" Peter, I really do like you, but I've just been hurt so many times. I'm afraid of love," I said, and when he looked at me, my knees felt weak.

" Carmen, I love you, I truly do, and I promise not rush things. But there is something I've wanted to since the moment I've met you." My heart raced, but I wanted this too, and when our lips met, my heart surged, and I felt like I was no longer touching the ground, with Peter being my one anchor holding me to the ground. When we broke apart, the tears of sadness had turned to tears of joy.

" Thank you, Peter," I whispered, and I lay my head on his shoulder, watching as the sun rose, touching everything in it's path.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V. **_

Edmund and I had excused ourselves out, and retreated to one of the terraces, where we had finally gotten our first kiss, followed by many others. In a way, I think Ed was making up for not kissing me in the tower.

" I thought I lost you," he said, his fingers intertwined with mine.

" You can't get rid of me that easy, Edmund. I'm going to do whatever it takes to save this place," I said, meaning every word of it.

" If anyone can, it's you Zoey. But I was wondering, when this is all over, if maybe you would like to come back with me to Narnia?" he asked, and I felt a huge wave of excitement, for ever since I was a child I had wanted to visit Narnia. I just hoped that we all lived long enough to do that. Still, even with the up and coming battle looming ahead, the morning was still beautiful and shouldn't be wasted. So, hand in hand, we walked back inside, and I grinned as I saw Carmen and Peter, holding hands!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V. **_

" Ok, we need a battle plan and we need it now!" said Julia, her fingers tapping the table nervously.

" I know we do Julia, but we need to think this through logically as well," said Carmen, as she sat down, never releasing her hold on Peter's hand.

" Logically? Car, we are fighting villains, and I doubt they'll be anything but logical. They will not hesitate to kill us!" I said, banging my fist down on the table, rattling our now empty coffee cups.

" We know that, Ashley, but going into it headlong with out even a strategy is just setting us up for failure without before we've even started!" said Susan, her eyes dark with her determination.

" We need to go the right way about this, and not kill unless we have to," said Emily, as she nervously twisted her hands. I smirked, knowing that Emily hated violence unless it was absolutely necessary.

" If they hurt any of you, they'll wish they were dead," said Julia, cracking her knuckles loudly.

" Well, whether or not we kill anyone, it's going to happen today, and we need to rally as many allies as we can before then, and god knows the villains will come out with everything they have against us," said Carmen, looking around at all of us.

" Well then we better get started. Lets get as many people as we possibly can, as fast as we can, and get the people who can't fight to a safer location. We'll start by getting the Nanina Army gathered, and bring them back here," said Peter, nodding at Edmund and Caspian, who nodded back and followed him out of the room, Zoey, Susan and Carmen looking after them wistfully.

" Anyone who can fight, bring them here. Anyone who can't, gather them and get them to safety. We're winning this battle and I'm going to do whatever it takes to do that," I said, and my girls, my friends, smiled at me, knowing we could do it.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

Those girls will be nothing when were finished with them!" cackled Ursula, as the villain's themselves prepared for battle.

" If it weren't for your screw up's earlier, they would already be gone, and we would not have to have this pointless battle!" sneered Maleficent, the sea witch cowering a bit at here powerful voice.

" Past mishaps aside, this battle will make a statement to all who witness it," said Jafar, polishing his staff as he did so.

" That the Disney villains mean business," said Scar, sharpening his claws to a dangerous point.

" Soon this park will be ours, and the park will fall into darkness," said the Evil Queen nastily.

" Precisely" said Maleficent, looking toward the castle that would soon become hers.

_**Dun dun dun! The chapter before the battle! I know this chapter was horribly short, but I wanted to give you something to read before it takes me a while to come up with the long awaited battle scene, that may or may not be written in two parts. I also really wanted to tie up any loose ends in my O.C. and Narnia boy's relationships, which I think actually turned out very well. I will try not to leave you hanging for too long, but I really do want to make this the very best battle I possibly can. **_

_**Ashley: We're going to win right?**_

_**Me: I'm not saying anything!**_

_**Ashley: Hey guys, this author is saying she might not let us win!**_

_**Julia: Let's get her and steal her computer!**_

_**Me: Try and catch me first! (Runs out of room and slams door)**_

_**Oh one last thing. While you feedback is wonderful as always, who do you want to see in the battle, besides my O.C.'s? Leave you comments and reviews, cause they make me so happy, as they do my O.C.'s **_

_**Ashley: (muffled behind door): We're not finished with you!**_

_**Me: Oy vey **_


	33. Chapter 33: Battle for the Park

Chapter 33: Battle for the Park

**Before you bite my head off, let me just say that I had writers block and yeah. Here's the long awaited part 1 of the battle against the forces of evil! Hope you enjoy!**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

The Day had started out sunny and warm, but dark clouds had swept in, obscuring the light and the warmth. A swift breeze had picked up too, kicking up dust and dirt from the surrounding area. Out of this haze, a black portal appeared, with countless villains emerging from it, evil smirks and dark auras surrounding them.

" A fitting day for a battle, don't you think Jafey?" asked Hades, his flames crackling loudly in anticipation.

" Quite Hades. No light and hope to help the little girl hero's along," cackled Jafar, though he jumped when a voice cut through his cackle.

" That's where your wrong Jafar!" said the voice, and through the dust emerged Carmen, her sword already drawn, her battle suit on and her braided hair blowing in the breeze.

" Nothing you say isn't, but kudos for a good effort," laughed Ashley in mock enthusiasm, her green eyes shining with determination.

" Oh look everyone, all the children have come out of the woodwork to fight us. I'm trembling in me boots," cackled Hook, his bright red outfit making him stand out in the villains group.

" You know, now I can see why Peter never wanted to grow up, cause he was afraid he'd turn out like you. Old and ugly," said Ivy, making the rest of the girls burst out laughing.

Hook sputtered angrily; he was one of the more sensitive villains. "Laugh while you can, ladies, for when were done with you, you'll be screaming in terror. Especially you Carly!" cried Gaston; his eyes still red from where she had pepper sprayed him.

"Oh did I do that? Next time I'll aim for your mouth and make you mute, and do everyone a favor," Carly sneered back, her hands already itching to beat up that arrogant jerk.

" Enough of this nonsense" boomed a powerful voice, and Maleficent herself materialized, the girls leaning back a little bit, still a bit intimidated by the fairy.

" You girls are indeed very brave, willing to risk your lives for some tiny world, but I never would have plagued you for idiots. Surrender now and join us, and you will be part of the greatest takeover in Disney history!" she declared, holding out her hand to us.

" Now let me think. Um NEVER" yelled April, the rest of the girls adding their voices as well.

" But now it's our turn. You can still walk away," said Kim, holding her hand out towards them.

" You can just leave and forget about this whole thing," begged Emily, her voice quiet and desperate.

" Oh and then what? Become innocent goody goodies like yourselves. Sorry Babe, but we don't do the whole nice thing," sneered Hades, and yet the girls still felt sorry for them.

" We're not asking you to change who you are, but to coexist peacefully. You do have a fan base here you know, and you'd jeopardize that by destroying this place!" said Zoey, scared now that they wouldn't be able to stop this.

" Well my dear, that's where you're wrong. It is far better to be feared then loved," said Maleficent, her eyes alight with malice.

" It's your choice, but we warn you now. We will not hesitate to retaliate you if you hurt our friends," said Julia, her own eyes filled with fire.

" This park will never belong to you, and if we die trying to save it, we will," said Emily, Chloe nodding in response, glaring as Ursula smirked at her, holding the glowing shell that contained her voice.

" That can be arranged, for it will be more then easy to kill 10 mortals," said Maleficent, but she lost her grin when a huge crowd of characters came up from behind the girls. Along with all the princes, the Narnian Army, and even some of the Princesses who were better fighters made up the front line. From the hours of recruiting, these were the fighters they had come up with:

**Fighters: **

10 O.C.'s

**Characters: **

Donald, Goofy and Pluto

**Snow White:** Princes and the Dwarves

**Dumbo:** Himself and Timothy Mouse

**Bambi:** Himself

**Cinderella:** Prince Charming

**Peter Pan:** Himself and Tinkerbelle

**Sword in the Stone:** Arthur and Merlin

**The Jungle Book:** Baloo, Bagerah and Mowgli

**Aristocats:** Thomas O Mally and the Ally cats 

**Robin Hood**: Himself and Little John

**Black Cauldron:** Taren and Elonwi

**Great Mouse Detective:** Basil and Dr. Dorson

**Oliver & Company:** himself and Dogs

**Little Mermaid:** Eric 

**Lion King:** Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumba

**Pocahontas:** Herself and john Smith

**Hunchback:** Quasi, Esmeralda and Phoebus

**Hercules:** Himself, Pegasus, Meg and Phil

**Mulan:** Herself, Shang, Mushu, three soldiers

**Tarzan;** Himself, Terk and Tantor

**Emperors new Groove:** Kuzco and Pacha

**Atlantis:** Milo and Kida

**Lilo and Stitch**: Themselves

**Treasure Planet:** Jim Hawkins

**Home on the Range;** The Three Cows, Buck

**Princess and the Frog:** Tiana, Naveen and Louis

**Beauty and the Beast:** Adam and Belle

**Sleeping Beauty:** Prince Philip

**Rapunzel:** Herself and Eugene

**Aladdin:** Himself, Jasmine, Carpet Abu Iago and Genie

**Roger Rabbit:** Himself

**Pirates of the Caribbean**: Jack, Elizabeth and Will

**Narnia:** Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, Trumpkin, Reepiceep and Aslan

(Counting the Narnian, Atlantian, and Pirate armies)

It was indeed astonishing how many troops we had acquired over just a few hours. Anyone who wasn't was fighting was safe, high above the violence in one of the higher castle rooms. Unfortunately, in was also astonishing as to how many troops the villains had acquired. My mouth hung open as they emerged from the black portal, villains that were from the old days and villains that had been recently introduced. By a quick survey, this is who I saw:

**Villains:**

_Evil Queen _

_Prince John, Sir Hiss, _

_The Horned King _

_Wicked Step Mother _

_Professor Rattigan _

_Sykes and his two dogs_

_Queen of Hearts _

_Ursula _

_Gaston_

_Captain Hook _

_Jafar _

_Scar_

_Maleficent _

_Ratcliff _

_Frollo_

_Cruella De Vil _

_Hades _

_Shawn Yu_

_Madam Mim _

_Clayton _

_Yzma_

_Shere Khan and Kaa _

_Lord Rooke _

_White Witch_

_Edger _

_Captain Gantu _

_Scroop_

_Alameda Slim _

_Davy Jones _

_Dr. Facilier_

_Mother Gothel _

_Stabbington Brothers _

_Pete _

_Lord Miraz _

_Shenzi, Banzi and Ed _

_The Sheriff of Nottingham_

_(Add in Davy Jones, White Witch, Telmarine Horned Kings armies) _

I think Peter must have sensed my nervousness, because he grasped my hand and smiled.

"Carmen, numbers don't win a battle. A dear friend told me that, and I believe in it." I shook my head.

" No, but I sure as hell bet they help," I said, and smiled when he kissed me on my cheek.

" Well, lets get this done then," I said, and I raised my sword, ready to drive it forward to our victory.

" For Mickey! And for Walt Disney!" I yelled, and we started forward, running full speed towards the villains.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Chloe's P.O.V. **_

The first few minutes were a blur. They were filled with the spurting of blood, some of it mine, the loud cracks of breaking bones, and screams of agony from both sides. I had already cut my way through ten guys, and still hadn't gotten close to any major villains. Suddenly, something wrapped around my ankle, jerking me off my feet and dragging me across the ground. I was pulled upside down and brought to the grinning face of the sea witch.

" Ursula!" I mouthed, struggling to get free, but her tentacles were like a vice.

"Well dear it seems like you've lost your voice. Oh that's right, I have it!" she said, but she stopped talking and started screaming when I cut into her face with my sword. She dropped me, clutching her face in pain. In her distracted state, I reached out and snatched her necklace, throwing it two the ground and stomping on it.

With a bright glow, my voice came out and floated back into my throat, and I felt it's warmth as it did.

" It's about time!" I said, looking over at the now furious sea witch.

" You will pay dearly for what you've done to me, you little brat!" she yelled, but faster then she could move I put my sword against her stomach.

" You the one who should pay, Ursula! But I'm not a killer, and I won't destroy people's lives like you have!" I cried.

" I will let you live, but it's only because I have a sense of justice without me that I don't kill you now!" I said through my teeth, turning to look away.

" Chloe, look out!" yelled Zoey, who was in a fistfight with Mother Gothel. I spun around, and using my sword, sliced off the two tentacles that were on a path to strangle me. Her scream of pain was horrible, but it had been the only way to stop her.

" I'm sorry it had to come to this," I said, before turning around to engage in another battle. But even though I had stopped her, the pain it caused me to do it, would probably haunt me the rest of my life.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

I was terrified as Gaston came at me. Though not the brightest of the villains, he was one of the strongest, and I had the bruises now to prove it.

" Not so strong now, huh little girl!" he yelled, swinging at me, and I ducked, just barely dodging it. " I'm strong enough to hurt you!" I said, my sword finding it's way into his shoulder. He yelled in pain and swung at me again, but this time his fist hit it's mark, clipping me in the side of the shoulder.

I fell to the ground, and he loomed over me, his eyes telling me he was about to kill me.

" Now, because I'm a merciful villain, I'll let you beg for your life," he said, and if I was standing, I would have spit in his face.

" I beg you to grow some intelligence!" I said, and flinched as he raised his crossbow. I then heard him gasp and opened my eyes.

His eyes had gone unfocused and he fell over, his body barely missing mine. Behind him, stood a triumphant looking Belle, holding a very thick and heavy looking book.

" Belle, you rock!" I smiled, letting her pull me up.

" Moby Dick. A great story, but an even better tool to knock out jerks like him," she said, as she produced some rope and proceeded to tie him up.

" Good, now lets go make the other villains exactly like him," I said, and the two of us smiled as we ran back onto the battlefield.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**April's P.O.V.**_

Kim, Anastasia and I were currently back-to-back, surround by Lady Tremaine, Drizella, and the Queen.

" There's no where to run now girls. Your time on this earth is over, and you only brought this on yourselves. Especially you Anastasia, for throwing in your likes with them!" said Lady Tremaine coldly.

" Mother you need to stop this! What your doing is wrong!" she said, but backed down when her elder sister started glaring at her.

" A pity," she said, and the three of them were about to come at us, when the shattering of glass floored them.

" It's amazing when you find mirrors just lying around," said Julia, dusting off her hands as she stepped over the still figures.

" Hey, right now I'm glad for anything random if it helps us," said Kim, smiling down at the queen, and I knew she was glad that justice had been served at last. We all then turned to look as Jack ran past screaming, Davy Jones in hot pursuit.

" Oh Jack, always having me to save him," Julia said, rolling her eyes before running after them.

" Come on, lets tie em up and get on with it," I said, getting down and puling out some rope, another random yet helpful occurrence.

" Not to sound mean, but this actually feels pretty good," said Anastasia as she tied up her older sister tightly.

" Glad it is, now stop talking and get going!" I said, before leaping to my feet and running head long back into the battle.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Julia's P.O.V.**_

I've said it before and I'll say it again. Jack will one day be the death of me! Sure, Will and Elizabeth had come to help us out, but right now they had their hands full, leaving me to save Jack from Jones.

" Hey Squid face!" I yelled, my sword drawn and ready for what I knew would be a terrifying confrontation. Jack looked at me gratefully, as Jones turned to face me.

" Ah, you must be Julia!" he said, seawater oozing out of his mouth as he spoke. I guess the whole unable to step on land except every ten years didn't apply outside of the movie.

" Oh he knows my name! You get a gold star!" I said, but held up my sword as he came closer to me.

" Well then Julia. Do you fear death?" he asked, and I put my sword against his.

" To die, would be a truly exciting adventure," I said, and ducked as he tried to drive his sword through my face. " Though I won't be part of one just yet," I said, and began the sword fight, blocking his nearly deadly blows.

" Mind if I help?" asked Jack and I felt more confidant, and as we ran for our lives a few minutes later, I had never felt happier. I did like Jack, and crossing blades with pirates felt exciting and fun. Maybe after all this crap was over, I would go pursue a career as a pirate. Just maybe.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

I was backed into a side of nearby building, with Dr. Faciliar closing in on me with his shadows.

" Nowhere to go now girly. You might as well give up," I glared, my sword out and waiting for me to run him through.

" Never, Shadowman, now get out of my face before you get hurt!" I said, raising my sword to bring it down on his hand, when he snapped his fingers, his shadows swarming around me. As they covered me in darkness, I felt my strength began leaving me.

I collapsed to my knees, my head swimming, and I wanted to faint, throw up and fall asleep, all at once. But then I felt a sense of calm.

" _Ashley, you must break free. All you have to do is believe," said a calm voice that filled my ears and stopped my head from spinning. _

" But I'm so tired," I mumbled, my sword hanging loosely in my hand.

" _You must fight Ashley. You girls were chosen because your strong, not to give up. Each of you have a power inside you. All you have to do is search for it deep down inside yourself," said the voice_.

I may not have known who was telling me to believe, but I trusted it. I took a deep breath and thought of my friends, my parents, my boyfriend Jeremy, who was waiting for me to come back to him. As I thought of these things, I felt my strength returning, and when I opened my eyes, a warm green light, similar to that of spring leaves, was shinning from my hands and skin.

I stood up, much to the shock of the witchdoctor. I walked toward him, the warm light shining all around me, the shadows flying away from it as fast as they can. " Stand down Faciliar," I said, the man backing away from me now.

" Now now, let's not be hasty!" he said, but my patience had worn down by now. I held out my hands, and with a blast of pure light, Dr. Facilliar was blasted off his feet and thrown into a wall.

I felt the light go down, but my strength stayed, as did my confidence.

" Come on! Who wants some!" I cried, racing as fast as I could into battle, knocking Clayton the hunter from Tarzan, much to the relief the ape-man and Terk. "

Dang, girl, your fierce!" said Terk, punching my lightly in the shoulder.

" You know it!" I said, twirling my sword, it's blade catching the light.

_**Ok, there's the first part. I have been adding many bits and pieces to this chapter, and it was too big to fit into one, so I made it into two. It gets even better I promise, so please review and tell me what you think**__**of it so far!**_


	34. Chapter 34: Imagination is the Key

Chapter 34: Imagination is Key

**Here's part 2, where the situations get more intense! Hope you enjoy! (But I do have to say it gets kind of graphic and sad, so be prepared)**

From up in one of the towers, the characters that couldn't fight watched the battle anxiously. They included:

Snow White

Cinderella

Aurora

Ariel

Jane Porter

Lady

Ladies' Pups

Winnie the Pooh

Tigger

Piglet

Eeyore

Good Fairies

Maid Marion

Bernard and Bianca

Duchess

Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse

The Fox and Hound (Copper and Todd)

Wendy

Michael

John

Jenny

99 Dalmatians

Jessie, Woody, Buzz and Bull's-Eye

The 4 princesses were closest to the windows, looking down in pure fear for their friends and loved ones. Alice, Penny, Wendy and Jenny were worried, but they spent their time by the fire, instructed by the older girls to stay away from the windows just in case. The animal characters just lay down on the floor, too worried to even look out the window.

" I hope Emily's Ok," said Pooh, sitting in one of the armchairs, his head in his hands.

" I hope they all are Pooh boy," said Tigger, not even bouncing very much in his current state.

Maid Marion had been working on her stitching, when she suddenly started screaming.

" Oh my god! The tower's on fire!" yelled Ariel, flames creeping up the walls quickly. What ever shall we do!" cried Snow White, clutching Aurora in panic. Cinderella, however, while she was scared, kept her head.

"Ok we need to get out of here now!" she said, grabbing Alice and Wendy's hands.

" Oh no! It's Maleficent work!" cried Flora, the oldest of the three good fairy's. "Everyone in the room raced to the window, all-watching in horror as Maleficent blew more fire at the tower in her dragon form. The wood began creaking deeply, and everyone tried his or her best to crawl towards the door. If they didn't get out of here soon, they'd either be burned to death, or the tower would burn enough to collapse and fall a couple stories to the ground to our certain deaths!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V. **_

I was trying hard to help Aladdin and Jasmine fight off Jafar, but the sorcerer was tricky, and didn't play far. I had part of my hair blow off.

" Duck! On your left, your other left!" yelled Iago, who had perched himself on my shoulder.

" Instead of yelling at me, help me out!" I cried, sending a blast of magic back at Jafar, who easily deflected it.

" Then would it be a good idea to tell yah that the castle's on fire?" he said, and I gasped to see that it was true.

Flames engulfed one of the towers, where I heard screams. The characters!

" Genie, stay here and help Aladdin and Jasmine! Carpet, you have to get me up there!" I cried, jumping on the rug as it soared up beneath me!

" Tink! You come too!" I cried, the pixie nodding and flying up with us."

What, why am I going?" cried Iago as he held on tightly to the carpet.

" You can help me, and I don't want you to get any idea's about joining the villains!" I said.

"Why don't you trust me?" he cried, flapping his wings in frustration.

" Was I the only one who saw the first movie?" I asked in frustration.

" Good point," he said, a bit deflated now.

By now we had reached the tower, closer to the flames and the heat. " We have to get in there and get them!" I yelled, using my sword to cut my way inside.

" Guys, if you can hear me, follow my voice and come to me!" I cried, and immediately, cartoons started following me and jumping on carpet. The first ride had Snow White, Aurora, Alice, Lady, her four puppies and Bernard and Bianca. As fast as he could, Carpet flew them down and came back, this time getting Maid Marion, Duchess and her three kittens, Jane, Piglet and Eeyore.

" Tink we're running out of time. Use some pixie dust to get the rest of them out of here!" I begged the fairy, and she agreed, shooting magic from here tiny hands. Ariel helped out by carrying Pooh and Tigger, with the toy story gang hanging on for dear life as they grabbed on too. Jenny and John grabbed Todd and Copper before flying out with Michael, with Eeyore hitching a ride inside John's umbrella. Everyone was accounted for, except for the puppies, who were in the kitchens, and Cinderella and Wendy!

" Iago, if I don't make it out, make sure the others are safe!" I cried, before thrusting my way into the burning building.

" Kid, your crazy!" yelled the bird, and tried to stop me, but backed up before his feathers caught fire.

" That's for sure," I said, more to myself as I crawled under the smoke, trying my best to not choke on the black smoke.

" Cinderella! Wendy!" I yelled, coughing on the smoke.

" Ivy!" cried a voice, Wendy's, leading me over to the corner of the room.

" Wendy!" I cried, struggling to pull some of the rubble off the girl.

" Where's Cinderella!" I asked, following her finger and saw Cinderella, her blond hair filled with ashes, her body still. The floor then gave a loud creak, and began cracking.

" Wendy, fly away!" I cried, before the floor disintegrated, taking Cinderella and I with it.

" Carpet!" I yelled, the rug shooting out of nowhere and catching Cinderella. It looked like curtains for me, when a large gray object stopped my fall.

" Dumbo, have I said how much I love you recently?" I asked the grey elephant, my eyes tearing up as I thought of what might have happened.

" Our pleasure, Miss Ivy!" said a small voice, and the small form of Timothy Mouse.

" Oh, there you are. Thank you too," I said, and smiling at Tinker Belle, you had come to rest on my shoulder.

"Kid, you're still alive!" cried Iago, coming flying down to sit on my other shoulder.

" Ivy!" Wendy called, flying down next to us.

" Are you two all right?" she asked.

I coughed, that smoke had left me short of breath, but I wouldn't let that stop me. " Fine, but lets get back down there! Things seem to be getting ugly," I said, not liking the way Cinderella was looking.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Zoey's P.O.V. **

Edmund and I fought hard, Lord Miraz fighting as hard as two men. " Ready to give up, you impudent brats?" he cried, managing to stab his sword into my arm.

" Zoey!" cried Edmund, helping me before I could fall, blood seeping out like a turned on faucet.

" And now, puny king of Narnia. You and your little girl friend will die!" he said, but paused when a loud voice cut him off!

" You little guys, get out of the way!" came a loud voice, and Edmund quickly picked me up, running me out of the way. Then, with a loud crash, came Captain Gantu, shoved over and crushing on not only Lord Miraz, but also a good portion of the Telmarine army. " Hope that helped," came that friendly voice. We looked up, I mean really looked up, and saw a grinning Willie the Giant.

" Thanks Willie! I owe you one, now do that to the white witches army!" I said, before gritting my teeth at the pain in my arm.

" OK!" he said happily before lumbering off.

" Isn't he supposed to be a villain?" asked Edmund, as he wrapped my shoulder. "

"Let's just be glad that he's on our side!" I said, smiling a bit as many villains ran in fear from Willies giant feet.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

I flew back into the pavement nearby the statue of Mickey, my head pounding as I tried to sit up. I was surrounded and scared. Coming at me from different angles, were Scar, Shere Khan, and Kaa the Snake. I was dead meat on a stick.

" Look, a scrumptious looking snack," said Kaa, his big eyes already sizing me up.

" Who shall have at her first?" asked Scar, his green eyes sizzling in anticipation. My sword was a couple feet out of reach, and with my pounding head, I could hardly move. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, when a loud snarl forced open my eyes. In front of me, protecting me from the villains, were Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumba, Baloo and Bagherra, all of them ready to defend me.

" Little Britches, get the girl out of here!" ordered Baloo, already grabbing Kaa and tying the snake into a tight knot.

" Come on," cried Mowgli, grabbing my hand and yanking me out of there. We had only ran a few feet, when we had to duck to avoid getting hit by the Sheriff of Nottingham's club.

" You two ain't going nowhere!" he said, swinging the club again.

" Hey, watch where you swing that!" cried Mowgli, my attempts to block the blows becoming harder and harder. Suddenly, as he tried a deathblow, his sleeve was suddenly affixed to the building, held there by a sturdy arrow.

" Oh, Robin, great timing," I breathed a sigh of relief as Robin smiled down at me, as he rode past on Bambi, the two of them working together to catch unsuspecting villains.

" Come on Emily, let's get out of here!" cried Mowgli, trying to get me somewhere safe.

" Mowgli, we can't keep this up forever," I said, trying hard to catch my breath.

" It wouldn't be this hard if Mickey were here," said Mowgli, the two of us taking a second to look upon the statue of Walt and the mouse himself. I was suddenly hit by a wave of deep thought.

A quote from Albert Einstein came to mind: Imagination is more important then knowledge. I had always thought that magic was real, but know I knew that we really needed to believe that Mickey was here. I raced over to the statue, feeling around for a hidden latch, a button, anything. Finally I felt an indent, in the shape of the Disney D. I used my sword and pressed it against the symbol. With a bright glow, the statue slid back, and underneath it, sat two very dirty mice.

" Mickey! Minnie! You're here!" I cried out happily, Mowgli and I helping out the two iconic characters.

" My dear, I may not know who you are, but you are a hero," said Mickey, shaking my hand in his gloved one. I could only nod for I couldn't speak.

" Minnie, go find safety at the castle. My dear, will you join me in taking back the park?" he asked, a sword with the Disney symbol materializing in his hand.

I had to smile. " Definitely, but Mickey, call me Emily," I said raising my sword and running with the mouse back into the battlefield. I had done it, and now Mickey was here to help us take the park back. At least I hoped he could.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

The Battle had been long and time consuming, with heavy loss on both sides. Almost all of the girls had bad injuries, with Emily having part of her hair burned off in the fire that was currently destroying the castle, and Zoey was white, having lost a lot of blood due to a knife wound left by Miraz. I myself had been battling everyone, and now I was dead, in a sense. Our efforts had not been pointless though. We had killed many of the armies, an action that made me disgusted with myself. But we too had suffered.

Thank goodness no one was dead, but many were severely injured, and incapable of fighting now. The ten of us were sweaty, tried, and covered in blood, with only some being our own. The ten of us swayed on our feet. We were finally face to face with the 13 still surviving villains, some of the most iconic and terrifying villains. These Villains had scared me when I was young, but now terrified me. You couldn't have seen a scarier group.

**Maleficent **

**Hades**

**Jafar**

**Ursula **

**Gaston**

**Cruella**

**Hook**

**Frollo**

**Scar**

**Davy Jones**

**Jadis The Ice queen **

**The Evil Queen **

**Lady Tremaine**

It was also in that case, that being toons, and villains at that, they could heal themselves. I was already working out strategy, but there seemed to be no way out! We could possibly take out Lady Tremaine, Cruella, Frollo, Hook and Gaston, because they were in a sense human, and maybe Scar if we were lucky, but Maleficent Hades, the Queen, Ursula, Jafar, Davy Jones and the White Witch were powerful users of magic, and therefore nearly impossible to kill. It seemed like we had lost.

" It seems that our hero's have weakened. Are you ready to admit defeat?" drawled Jafar, his eyebrows arching in gloating.

" If you continue to fight all of you will die. If you surrender now, only most of you will die," said Lady Tremaine, her voice sounding calm, but her cold eyes betraying her true feelings.

" The rest of you will be used as slaves," cackled Ursula, waving her healed tentacles at Chloe tauntingly.

" Ok, that is so not fair!" Chloe seethed, and I knew she would have charged at the sea witch had she the chance.

" That's not going to happen, not will I'm around!" came a new voice, and everyone turned around in shock. There stood Mickey Mouse, sword in hand and a determined expression on his face.

The crowd of hero's parted to let him through, and he walked through it, coming to stand next to me.

" This stops now Maleficent!" he announced, his sword pointed at the green fairy, who up until this point hadn't spoken. Now she did, her eyes filed with hatred.

" Ah, so the mouse had finally been set free," she said, her robes swishing as she came closer to us.

" How does it feel Mouse, to have all you worked for, all you've dreamed off, destroyed in a matter of minutes?" she taunted, and I saw Mickey's hands tighten.

" We can rebuild, but we can never fix the heartache caused today, of all the innocent people whose lives were put in danger. The lose of your armies, your loyal men dead, and you don't bat an eye" he said, and I heard the pain and sorrow in his voice as he spoke, and I felt it too.

" They should not have interfered! They deserved to die!" she screeched, and I could feel the anger rising up from the crowd behind me.

" You deserve to die as well, you good for nothing mouse!" she cried, and flung a hidden dagger, aimed at Mickey's Heart. Instinctively, not even thinking about the consequence, I jumped forward and pushed Mickey out of the line of fire, sacrificing myself for the toon that had started it all.

I felt the knife enter my stomach, and the blood immediately started flowing. Unlike my other injuries, I was sure that this one could not be healed with magic. " Carmen!" screamed my friends, but it was Peter who's voice hurt me the most. The anguish and fear, all mixed into sadness made him sound like a dying animal, and he desperately tried to get to me. He was stopped however, by an invisible wall of some sort, as were the others.

I was the only one on the outside, completely vulnerable to the villains.

" Look, the kid's trying to be heroic! Isn't that cute?" cooed Hades, laughing as he looked at me. I was crying, both from the pain and injustice of it all. But….something kept me going, something inside myself.

Maybe it was that inner power Walt had talked about. Even though it was killing me, I would not let this place fall into darkness! Thought it caused me great pain, I forced myself to my feet, and began walking towards them.

" This girl just won't give up!" said Cruella, goggling at me, as I took shaky, pained steps towards them.

" I'll fix that!" said Gaston, his hands already on his musket.

I braced myself, so when the first bullet entered my shoulder, I gave a small sob but nothing more.

" Hit her again!" said the White Witch, and another bullet found its way into my other shoulder. By now the pain had become so great that I was using my sword as a cane, leaning on it, my strength going as I continued to move.

" This is impossible!" cried Jafar, and I think that he was so in awe of what he was seeing me do that he forgot he could stop me. Finally I walked as far as I could, stopping ten feet in front of them.

I took a breath, and blood came out as I did, making what I said next a bit like a gurgle.

" You will not destroy this park. I won't let you!" I said, my last words to them powerful and sure. Maleficent looked at me, and I think I saw a bit of pity in her eyes.

" Child, it is over. You have lost," she said, but backed up when she saw my expression.

" No, I haven't," I whispered, and then with the last of my strength, I rammed my sword into the ground at my feet, and reached into my very soul, for the magic I had felt inside me ever since I had stepped foot in this magical place. I felt heat course throughout my body, my very soul a burning flame, and then I released it, the force like a bomb going off. A huge explosion of light and color exploded from me, and with it, I felt the last of my energy slip away. I was dead, but I knew the park was going to be ok now. I knew it in my heart, I thought, as my heart gave its final thump and everything fell into darkness.

"…Peter…"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Carmen had jumped in front of Mickey, shielding him and getting impaled with Maleficent's knife. We had then been trapped behind a force field, with no way of getting to her. So we had all had to watched, like a nightmare come true, our friend and leader get to her feet and walk toward the villains, not even backing down when she had gotten shot by Gaston twice in a row. She then had to use her sword as a cane to move, for she had lost a lot of blood, leaving a red trail behind her as she kept moving.

Thought we couldn't hear what she had said, that same look of determination I had seen in her eyes the moment I met her was there, shinning like small stars. She had then plunged her sword into the ground, and the force that exploded from her equaled that of a bomb, and we had to cover our eyes from the blinding flash. When we could finally open our eyes, the villains had been trapped in golden balls of energy, getting sucked back into what looked like an inescapable dark dimension. The force field died, so we could move around, and we felt the gentle rain that had finally occurred, quickly soaking everything in sight. And in the center of it all, lying in a pool of her own blood, lay Carmen, still as the pavement she had collapsed on.

The look on Peter's face terrified me; the pain seemed too intense to fit on such a young guys face. As soon as the force field was down, he was sprinting, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to get to her. I was right behind him, the rest of the girls fanning out behind me, followed by the rest of the crowd moments later. Peter had pulled her bloodied body across his lap, begging with her to wake up, and come back to him. I felt my legs give out, and that's when I started sobbing, for the death of one of my now fallen friends.

The rest of the girls seemed to be in shock and despair as well. Chloe and Kim clung to each other, tears running down their faces, unable to keep their eyes off of the Carmen's body. Carly, Ivy and April were actually lying on the ground, unable to move their shaking limbs. Ivy was surrounded by Susan and Lucy, both girls supporting her. Zoey was clinging to Edmund, her whole body shaking. Julia wasn't crying, but her expression was like someone who hadn't ever seen the sunlight. Dead inside.

Jack had his hand on her shoulder, but to him, it was like touching a block of ice, cold and silent. I really didn't know how we could get through this. Then, as the rain increased, a small portal of blue light appeared, and out of it, came someone who I had only seen in books and biographies. Walt Disney. He walked out, his hands deep in his pockets, sadness lining his face.

"This girl has all the qualities that make a person a hero. This is a great tragedy," he said, and everyone nodded, everyone crying now.

" Mr. Disney, you helped me find the strength to win against Doctor Facilier" I begged him, for I now knew that it was his voice I had heard.

"Please. I can't live without her!" begged Peter, holding Carmen in his arms.

He looked thoughtful. "Though this is drastic, I think there is way you can save her," he said, looking at all ten of us.

" Anything!" begged Chloe, she and Ivy nodding, the tear slowing in the small hope that they might be able to save her.

" It would mean giving up your powers for a long time, because it will use nearly all of it up to save her," he said. We all nodded, wondering why he even had to ask that.

" What do we need to do?" asked Julia, getting to her feet unsteadily, helped up by Jack.

" Well, you need to make a circle, around Carmen, but only around her," he said, saying this more to Peter then to us. He looked back at him and glared, refusing to let go.

" Peter, listen to him! We won't be able to help her if you don't help us!" I said, looking into his eyes pleadingly. He took a deep breath.

" Bring her back to me," he said hoarsely, and I nodded, helping him get to his siblings.

" Ok, tell us what to do, Walt," I said, looking back at him. He nodded, and told us how to do it.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Chloe's P.O.V.**_

Walt had us surround Carmen's body, in as tight a circle as we could. He had us plunge our sword into the ground and hold out our hands, putting a hand on each sword.

" What now?" asked Ivy, her black hair hanging limply in her face as she spoke.

" While this seems extreme, I need Mickey to take Carmen's sword, and plunge it into her heart." Everyone looked at him like he was insane. I sure though that he was.

" Wait, what would that do! I don't want him to do that!" cried Ashley, about to take her hands off her and Ivy's swords.

"You must not break the circle or it won't work!' he said sharply, shocking her into doing just that. His face then became soft again. " The sword will heal her, but it needs to be touching her heart," he said, and we had to nod. Mickey then walked forward, the rain mixing with his tears. This must have been so hard for him, such a loving character having to stab somebody, even if it did save them.

"I'm so sorry, Carmen" he said, tears running down his face as he raised the sword. I shut my eyes, but when I heard it go in her heart, more tears squeezed out.

" Thank you Mickey, now enter the circle," said Disney, and the mouse complied, hugging Minnie tightly when he got to her, crying softly over what he had to do.

" I'm so sorry Carmen," said the mouse, before driving the sword into my friend's chest. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see what Mickey had to do. Tears leaked through my eyes anyway, when I heard the sword enter her body.

" Ok, Mickey, I need you to exit the circle now," said Walt, and the mouse nodded, sobbing quietly when he hugged Minnie tightly. " Ok girls, I need you to search deep down inside yourself, into your very soul, and pull out every bit of magic you posses, and focus them on the swords," he said. The girls looked at each other and nodded. One by one, they closed their eyes and concentrated, their frantic and tired face's becoming masks of calm. Kim and Chloe were the first to release their power, their pink and mint green colors connecting the two of them together. Carly, Ivy and Emily then followed suit, the red, light blue and purple lights beginning to form a ring of colors. April and Zoey struggled a bit at first, but finally added their yellow and dark blue lights adding their brilliance to the spectrum.

Finally, the only two who hadn't released their power were Julia and Ashley.

" Come on girls. I know you can find it if you just believe. Carmen's counting on you!" said Mickey, pleading with the girls.

" Let's do it, Julia. I know we can!" said Ashley, and both girls nodded. They concentrated as hard as they could, and finally let go of their Green and Orange lights.

When all the lights had been released, they blended together, creating a circle of bright white light. Then, Carmen's sword began glowing faintly, it's golden light trying hard to stay alight. Then, the gold sword began to pull the white light toward, almost like it was absorbing it. Once all the light had been sucked through the sword and into Carmen's body, the glow then becoming so intense that that everyone had to cover their eyes, for fear of going blind. When the light cleared, Carmen's sword was out of her body, and all of her wounds had disappeared without leaving a trace.

Yet, she was quiet and still, almost as if she were sleeping. While the characters looked at Carmen's still form, the girl's rose shakily to their feet, the draining of their powers leaving them, well drained.

" I don't believe this! All that, and it didn't work?" cried Ashley, her frustration overpowering her disappointment.

" There had to be something more they can do!" cried Mickey, wringing his hands in anxiousness.

" Well, I didn't see how Mic. I don't have enough magic in me to light a match, let alone bring Carmen back from the dead," said Julia, her face pale as she struggled to catch her breath.

" Then, is Carmen really dead?" asked Ivy, her voice breaking on the last word, not meeting anyone's eyes. Nobody quite knew how to answer that question, and their faces betrayed their sadness. All except for Chloe, who had an expression of deep concentration on hers.

" Chloe, I may not have known you for more then a couple of days, but that look on your face tells me that you have an idea!" said Kim, grabbing her by the shoulders.

" Well, it's kinda cliché, but seeing that it's Disney, it just might work," she mused, her face thoughtful.

" WHAT!" the crowd nearly screamed at her.

" Well, what if Peter kissed her?" she said, the impact of her words silencing the crowd, the silence so deafening that you could hear a pin drop.

" Of course! If it works for the princesses, it could work for Carmen!" said, and all of us turned to look at Peter, who had his head in his hands in total despair. Ashley was the one who approached him, her hands on her hips.

" Ok, Mr. High King. We have figured out a way to save Carmen," she said, Peter looking up excitedly.

" But first, let me ask you this. You've only known each other a few days, but how much do you love this girl?" she asked, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

" With all my heart ! Since the moment I looked into her eyes the very first time I saw her," he said, and Ashley knew he was telling the truth.

" Well, you have to truly that , or else this won't work," said Juila, grabbing Peter and taking him over to Carmen's body.

" Peter, just do what you can. Please," said Chloe, praying that her plan would work. He nodded, but his eyes never left Carmen.

_**Ok, end of the battle chapter! I'm sorry it was so graphic, but for a battle scene such as this, it's kind of hard not to let it be. Thank you for all your amazing comments! Don't worry, this story still has a ways to go, with things like if Carmen will survive of not!**_

_**Peter: She better, or will personally come after you with the whole Narnian army!**_

_**Ok, getting death threats from fictional characters. Not exactly new, but not reassuring. So to keep my body intact, I will post as soon as possible! Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	35. Chapter 35: Thank You For The Magic

**Chapter 35: Thank you for the Magic**

**Thank you guys for all your great comments! Now it's time to answer some of them!**

**Ptroxsora: I love Kingdom Hearts too! But I think I will save Sora and the gang for later. Maybe in the sequel if you think I should make one?**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Thanks! So glad you like it!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Thank you so much for liking this story! You should write your own story, and if it's Disney related, I'll be sure to read it! **

**Shellspectacular: Thanks for your great suggestions! I tried my best to get in at least most of the characters you suggested. As for CR, maybe, but I think he has to get a little bit older first, and seeing that it's Disney, I'm a bit skeptical. That's one reason why I didn't add Jane. **

**Now, let's see how Carmen's doing in this next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Peter's P.O.V.**_

Peter took small steps as he came over to Carmen's body. He bent down on shaking knees, taking Carmen's limp form in his arms. He had never felt as much love for a girl before, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He pulled her close, gently stroking her face as he met her lips. Even in death, her hair still smelled like lavender, and her lips were the soft like rose petals.

After a few moments, Carmen's body began glowing, not like the white light that had entered her body, but a color that could only be described as a rising sun. Slowly, the two began rising up, enveloped in the brilliant light. Carmen still lay in his arms, but the color started coming back into her checks, and her heart began to beat once again, slowly, but strongly. Her eyes then began moving under her eyelids.

" Carmen, I don't quite know what's happening, but if you can hear me, please open your eyes," he asked her, preferring to be back on the ground when she woke up.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V. **_

_I opened my eyes. I thought I was dead, so how could I open my eyes? I then got a good look at where I was. There was a sun, with it's warm glow making me feel relaxed and calm. The temperature was more then perfect, and I just stood there for a moment, taking it all in. The place where I was standing was also filled with clouds, all of them tinged with either orange, pink, gold or purple. _

" _Where am I?" I said, my voice sounding echoy and strange._

" _Maybe you could tell us that, Carmy," said a voice that brought huge tears to my eyes._

" _M.. Mom?" I whispered, turning around and seeing her. She looked exactly the same as she had before she did, wearing the same blue sweater and black jeans._

" _How can this be real?" I said, a huge lump in my throat as I looked at her. _

" _I don't know if it is sweetie, but before it ends, could you give me a hug?" she asked, and I started crying as I hugged her tightly, the smell of her lotion just like I remembered it. _

" _Oh my baby girl, I've missed you!" she said, stroking my hair as I cried into her shoulder. _

" _Mom, I'm so confused! First I was killed by a cartoon witch, and now I'm seeing you. Am I going crazy?" I asked, and she started laughing. I sure had missed that. _

" _If your going crazy, sweetie, then I must be too," said another voice, this one belonging to my dad. _

" _Daddy!" I cried, throwing myself into his strong arms, his mustache tickling my face as he kissed me. " But why is this happening?" I asked, my parents looking at each other sadly._

" _Well sweetie, we may not know how we got here, but we do know that your not supposed to be here," said my mother, trying not to cry. _

" _What do you mean. I'm dead, I hopefully go to heaven. Isn't that how it works?" I asked, not understanding what they were saying. _

" _Normally yes, Carmen, but since you sacrificed yourself for something so pure and magical, you get to go back," said my dad, smiling at me as he ruffled my hair._

" _Besides, you have a special person wanting you to come back to him," said Mom, raising her eyebrows at me and grinning at me._

" _Come on, Shelia, don't encourage her! Her face looks like it's going to crack in two from that huge smile," my dad teased, while I blushed in embarrassment. _

" _Dad!" I said, smiling nervously as he laughed. _

" _Joe, don't embarrass her, not when we only have a few precious minutes with her. I mean, she is 18 after all," said Mom. I smiled; Mom always agreed with me._

" _I still can't believe that," he said, shaking his head in mock horror. I laughed, but then saw that the room was going fuzzy around the edges. _

" _Wait, I don't want to go yet! I want to spend more time with you!" I said, hugging my parents tightly. _

" _We don't want to leave you, baby, but we will see each other again. I just know it!" said my mom, kissing my on the cheek. _

" _You grew up into a great woman, honey. We'll always be proud of you," said Dad, my eyes welling up again. _

" _Mom, Dad, I love you, so much, and I will always miss you, but I know now that it wasn't my fault." They smiled and joined hands._

" _Of course not, sweetie, now go back to Peter. He misses you," said my mom, and blew me a kiss._

" _Goodbye Mom and Dad," I whispered, a tear running down my cheek as the room disappeared, my parents along with it. I then found my body returning to the real world, and I truly opened my eyes. _

" _Carmen?"_

Everyone watched as the golden light lifted Peter and Carmen into the air. They could hear him asking her to wake up and to open her eyes. Then, they heard her gasp and sitting up in his arms! She was ok!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes, seeing Peter looking into my eyes with hope. " Peter," I murmured, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Carmen! Thank Aslan your ok!" he said, holding me against him tightly. I then looked at him, seeing that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

" You kissed me, and saved my life. You seem to do that a lot, and I think I like it," I said, smiling as he laughed.

" It wasn't just me, Carmen. Your friends gave up their magic to save you," he said. I nodded, amazed, and honored, that these girls who I had barely known for a couple of days, had become my friends and saved my life.

" But Peter, you were the one to teach me something that I was afraid of for the longest time," I said, breaking eye contact.

" What's that?" he asked, looking a little nervous.

" You taught me how to love again, and I fell in love with you, and am happier then I have been in years!" He beamed, a smile that made my legs feel weak again.

" Now, will you kiss me, while I'm actually awake?" I asked, smiling as he pulled me closer.

" You have to ask?" he smirked at me, and my lips met his, the swirling golden light carrying us back down to the ground.

Unfortunately, we had to break apart, for we were instantly surround by hundreds of characters and my friends, hugging me, crying over me, screaming in my ears. I don't quite know when all the couples started kissing and hugging, but the most involved ones were Zoey and Edmund, closely followed by Meg and Hercules, Meg literally lifted up in the air by her strong boyfriends lips. Everyone was celebrating, dancing and laughing and just having a good time. I had just gotten a hug from Pocahontas, when I felt something small sit down on my shoulder.

" Oh, hey there Jiminy," I said, smiling down at the cricket, who smiled up at me respectfully.

" What you did was very noble, Carmen. This entire park is in your debt," he said, tipping his hat to me.

I had to smile; he had great formality for such a tiny character. " Thank you, but what I did wasn't a choice. I couldn't just sit back and let it be destroyed," I said, looking up at the castle, the rain that had fallen earlier dousing the flames.

" Still, you and your friends are hero's. Your parents would be proud," he said, and my heart surged.

" I know they are, Jiminy. I know," I said, smiling softly as the sun broke through the clouds, making the raindrops covering the trees. Finally once the clouds had completely disappeared, a beautiful rainbow arched across the sky. I felt so happy, and that's when I saw Walt Disney, away from the crowd and leaning against one of the nearby trees. He winked at me, then slowly disappeared in a blue light. That's when I realized that he was the one who had gotten me that one last chance to see my parents.

" Thank you, Mr. Disney. Thank you for the magic."

**All is right with the world of Disney! Carmen's ok, the Disney villains are trapped, and the park is finally safe! There will be a few more chapters, just to wrap the story, but I do have a question that had been nagging at me for a while. Should I write a sequel, and if I did, would you guys read it? I have a basic storyline in my head, but it would be nice to know that someone wants to read it. Please tell me, and in the meantime, please review!**


	36. Chapter 36: Going to the Ball

Chapter 36: Going to the Ball

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Zoey's P.O.V.**_

The events of yesterday seemed like a series of bad dreams. Once the fire was totally out, Fairy Godmother had made us rest, knocking us out with a sleeping potion so we could sleep and heal up. Lots of the other characters had to be treated too, so we spent the next two days sleeping. When I had woken up, feeling fully recharged, I had immediately gotten up and found Edmund. During the battle, almost every second I had been worried that I wouldn't be able to kiss Edmund again, and how much I adored and loved him. So when I jumped up into his arms, I could only kiss him for the first few minutes. Carmen and Peter had been near inseparable, and I had a feeling that I wouldn't be the only girl going back to Narnia.

But, to live in the moment, all of us were currently getting ready to go to a ball hosted by Cinderella, as a thank you for saving the place she called home. We had gotten to make a wish for our dream dresses from fairy godmother, and we were finally going to see them today. We had a large dressing tent set up the front of Main Street, so we could make our entrance by horse and carriage. We had gotten our hair and makeup done, so all we were waiting for was our dresses. Emily was the last one to finish, and she had just gotten her hair finished when Fairy Godmother arrived, a small rack of dress bags appearing next to her.

" Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" squealed Chloe, grabbing onto Kim's arm excitedly.

" Then you young Lady, may go first," said the fairy, pointing her wand at the rack. One of the bags unzipped, and in a swirl of pink, Chloe's white dressing gown was transformed into a light pink strapless ball-gown. Small fabric roses came up one side.

" Chloe's a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!" sang Carly, everyone bursting out laughing.

Chloe could hardly speak, and when she twirled around, we could see that she had also been given pink heels and white pink earrings that looked like vines with quartz stones shaped like tiny pink grapes.

" Holy cow! I've never felt this pretty!" said Chloe, her cheeks pink with excitement.

" Curb your enthusiasm Chloe. It's just a dress," said Julia, rolling her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm.

" Then why don't you put on yours dear," said the fairy godmother, pointing her wand first at a garment bag, and then at Julia. Julia gasped as she two spun around, she wearing a beautiful orange dress, that caught the light like a crystal. She also wore white heels and amber earrings with gold trim.

" Ok, I may not like dresses, but this one is an exception," she said, checking her hair in the mirror.

These outfits then continued with Carly and Kim, Carly having a wine colored ball gown, black heels and ruby earrings that looked like red tear drops, and Kim getting a mint green ball gown, with light green peridot earrings and silver heels. Ivy and April then came next, with Ivy having a ball gown that was a brilliant purple, black heels and earrings with purple amethyst stones, and April with a lemon colored gown, with grey shoes and yellow sapphire earrings. Then came the girls getting blue dresses, Emily and Zoey, with Emily getting a light blue dress, similar in colors to Cinderella's, with gray heels and light blue topaz earrings. I then got my dark blue dress, with dark blue topaz earrings with silver hooks, and dark blue heels. Finally, with everyone else glammed up, all that remained were Ashley and Carmen.

Ashley's dark green ball gown complemented her dark red curls. Paired with this were dark forest green heels and gold and emerald earrings. After Ashley had finished her thanks to fairy godmother, everyone turned their attention to Carmen, who was laughing nervously.

"You guys all look so great, I'm scared I won't look at all like that," she said, making a face as she looked at her dressing robe.

" If anything, you'll look the best," said Emily, smiling at her friend.

" Ok then, Fairy Godmother, hit me," she smiled, and the fairy smiled as well, before pointing her wand at the girl. Once the sparkles had cleared, everyone oohed and awed over how beautiful she looked. Her ball gown had a golden color similar to that of an oak leaf in autumn, a burnt gold with bits of silver running through it. Her earrings were golden flower, with the inside of the petals with tiny diamond balls. On her feet were golden slippers, with a tiny heel and soft velvet on the inside. She was gorgeous, and I wanted to be there to see Peter's jaw drop when he looked at her.

" Well Ladies, I think we clean up very nicely," said Kim, her white blond hair falling in soft waves around her face.

" Sure, unless you're a 5 foot tall carrot," said Julia, but everyone could tell she loved it.

" Well then you make a very nice carrot!" said Ashley, sticking her tongue out at the girl.

" Your one to talk, little miss Christmas," Julia pointed out, and it was true; Ashley's red hair and green dress made her look very holiday- like.

" Well, girls, I think you look absolutely stunning," said the fairy, smiling at all of us. " But there is one more thing," she said, waving her wand one last time.

A shower of sparkles fell from her wand, and latched onto our dresses like tiny jewels.

" Every princess needs to sparkle a little bit," she said, and we smiled as we looked at each other.

" Are you girls ready to go to the ball?" she asked, and we all nodded, giggling like little girls as we walked out of the tent. There in fount of us stood two huge carriages, joined together like train cars. Carmen, Ashley, Ivy, Chloe and Kim were helped into one by a footman, while Carly, April, Emily, Julia and I were helped into the other.

Now that the sun had gone down, the streetlights were coming on, soft bulbs of olden light to light our way to the castle, glowing a soft bright blue in the distance. As we started down Main Street, music began to play, a song that I was familiar with from the Disney Dreams come true parade.

**Come and share the enchantment and magic **

**Of Disney dreams come true. **

**Wave your wands and watch wonders appear. **

**Waiting there for you. **

**It's time to take a jolly holiday, **

**Where teacups are dancing, and brooms are entrancing. **

**Whistle all your cares away,**

**Just believe and if you imagine, **

**Just believe and your dreams will come true!**

" Oh my gosh! I love this song!," said Chloe, grinning from ear to ear as she listened to the song.

" Basically sums up Disney," said Julia, smiling just as widely.

" No, nothing can ever sum up Disney," said Carmen, and I knew she was thinking about Peter, just like I was thinking about Edmund.

**Discover the magic inside your heart, **

**Hearing it calling you to play. **

**Some pixie dust is just the start ,**

**Once upon a time, is forever and a day!**

Stars had exploded across the sky as we were pulled along, lighting up the dark sky with their brilliance.

**Come and share the romantic beauty, **

**Of Disney dreams come true! **

**Feel the splendor the hope and the joy, **

**Waiting there for you. **

**In a tale as old as time you'll see, **

**Where princes are charming, and villains disarming. **

**Take you to a better scene,**

**Just believe and if you imagine, **

**Just believe and your dreams come true. **

As we passed each building, lights turned on, illuminating the streets to look like a fairyland. It was so beautiful.

**Where stories never end, **

**make new memories with friends. **

**It's time to discover, **

**imagine the color, **

**the dreamer's in you. **

**Come and share the exciting adventure, **

**Of Disney dreams come true. **

**Second star to the right you will find, **

**The child's heart in you. **

**Climb aboard a magic carpet ride. **

**Go soaring, freewheeling, a magical feeling.**

**All you need is right inside, **

**Just believe and if you imagine,**

**Just believe and your dreams will come true. **

We had pulled into the road next to the castle, and the cheers of numerous toons greeted us, all of them excited to see us arrive. There was a red carpet with all the trimmings leading towards the courtyard.

**Just believe all that you imagine, **

**And you'll see Disney dreams come true!**

The carriage stopped, and we were helped out, Edmund already holding my hand as I touched the ground. He was dressed in the same outfit he had worn in his coronation, a light blue tunic with a white crest of Narnia and white pants, and a silver cape to complete the look. He was even wearing his crown!

"Zoey, you look amazing," he said, kissing my hand in that formal way of his. I blushed. Gosh he was so good looking!

" So do you Edmund," I blushed, as the two of us walked up the red carpet, hand in hand.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

When I stepped out of the carriage, I had look up at the castle, never in my life having seen anything so beautiful. The castle was it's normal blue color, but it was wrapped in white lights, every one of them twinkling brightly. And that's when I saw Peter, dressed in the outfit he had worn for his coronation, his gold cape and crown the exact color of my dress.

" Well, it's nice to see that Peter the Magnificent lives up to his title," I said, smiling as he blushed.

" Carmen, I have to be honest with you," he said, not quite meeting my eyes. I raised an eyebrow. "I have never seen anyone as lovely and stunning as you are in my entire life," he said, and I felt my face flame up in happiness.

He took my hand and kissed it, then took my hand and walked me up the red carpet. The courtyard was also a beautiful thing to behold. A large circular dance floor, with the Disney D in the center. Small tables with red lanterns surround the dance floor, with white tablecloths reaching to the floor. There were also long tables on the sides of the tables, completely covered with food and drinks. There were also hundreds of flowers, adding their sweet aroma to the heat of the Florida evening.

And coming out of the castle, hand in hand with their princes, were all ten of the princesses, looking lovely in sparkling version of their signature ball gowns. Cinderella stepped up to a microphone that had been put up on the stag where a band and conductor sat, ready to start the music.

" Good evening everyone!" she said, everyone greeting her as well.

" We planned this ball not just as a celebration of returning joy and security to this park, but to celebrate your hero's, the girls who selflessly gave their courage and dedication to protect this park. I think I speak for everyone here when I say thank you to Carmen, Ashley, Chloe, Ivy, Kim, April, Carly, Zoey, Emily and Julia!" she said, and the royalty began clapping, followed by the cheering of the rest of the cartoons, cheering for us.

" Now, would our girls kindly step forward, so it can be our pleasure to crown them ladies, protectors and heroes of Walt Disney world. To be come official members of our family and friends here in the universe of Disney. " We looked at each other in surprise. Sure we had saved the park, but now they actually accepted us at part of this magical world? This was beyond amazing.

We stepped up onto the stage, and were directed to stand in front of our respective princesses. Each of them now held a pillow with a sparkling tiara resting on each. Kim was the first to receive her tiara from Snow White, a beautiful thing indeed, green peridot stones laid into a silver crown. April received hers next from Cinderella herself, another beautiful crown with yellow topaz stones in a silver circlet. Then came Emily, who received a silver crown inlaid with light blue sapphires from Aurora, who was smiling serenely. Chloe and Carly came next, the former getting a crown with pink quarts and white pearls in her from Ariel, and the latter receiving her ruby and smoky grey quartz tiara from Belle. I then got my gold and silver tiara from Pocahontas, who gave me a big hug after she did, and I was followed by Julia who received her silver and amber tiara from Mulan.

Ashley received her emerald and silver tiara from Tiana, who was also wearing green. Zoey was the last to get hers from Rapunzel, a truly beautiful crown with dark blue sapphires in the shape of flowers. Once we had all received our crowns, we turned around to face the crowd.

"Wear these crowns with pride. You are our hero's and we shall call on you in anytime of need" said Cinderella, and we nodded solemnly.

Then, Cinderella turned to the conductor. " Maestro, if you please," she said, and the man tapped his music stand. Piano music filled the air, and I recognized it from as the score to So Close, from Enchanted. The first couple to go to the center of the dance floor were Mickey ad Minnie, quickly followed by all the princes and princesses.

" Would you care to dance, beautiful lady?" I heard Edmund say to Zoey, holding his hand out to my blushing friend.

" All right, but I hope you don't mind that I have two left feet," she said, Edmund grinning as he pulled the two of them to the dance floor.

" Well, Edmund just stole my line," said Peter, rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

" If that's an invitation to dance, then I accept," I said, smiling as I made him blush in embarrassment.

" My apologies. Would you accompany me to the dance floor?" he asked and I nodded, taking his hand in mine. We walked to the middle of the dance floor, and I saw Susan, decked out in an ice blue gown, dancing with Caspian. Peter put his hand on my waist, the other holding my hand. The notes of the piano began, and the song began.

_**You're in my arms, and all the world is gone. **_

_**The music playing on, for only two. **_

_**So close together and when I'm with you. **_

_**So close to feeling alive. **_

_**A life goes by, **_

_**Romantic dreams must die, **_

_**So I bid mine goodbye,**_

_**And never knew. **_

_**So close with waiting, **_

_**Waiting here with you, **_

_**And now forever, I know. **_

_**All that I want is to hold you so close.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Julia's P.O.V. **_

I looked at Carmen and Zoey, dancing with the Pevensie boys, and the rest of my friends dancing with some of members of the court, or some of the soldiers from the Narnian army. Dancing wasn't really my thing. Sure the dress was nice, but I preferred swords to heels any day. I looked around for something to do, and that's when I saw Jack, waltzing over to me with his usual swagger.

" Dancing not really your thing, love?" he asked, smirking down at me.

" Not really. Couldn't dance to save my life," I said, making him laugh. Yes I had seen the movies, but hearing him laugh in person, his brown eyes warm in the glow of the lights, it was a good sound.

" Well at least the dress is nice," he said, and I rolled my eyes.

" If that's your way of saying I'm pretty, then thank you," I said, making him laugh yet again.

" Well, seeing that you have nothing else going on, would you accompany me to the drinks?" he asked, holding out his arm for me.

Shaking my head, I let him pull me up. " Wait, let me loss these," I said, quickly bending down and removing my high heels, tossing them under a nearby table.

" Death traps, heels," said Jack, grinning as I rubbed my already sore feet.

" Don't have to tell me twice," I groaned, and then we made our way to the drinks, my bare feet padding across the smooth wooden floor.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

This was truly a magic moment, I thought, as Peter spun me around gently, the air smelling sweet from all the roses around us. I had never felt happier. I think Peter felt that way too, because when I laid my head on his shoulder, he was totally relaxed.

_**So close, to reaching that famous happy ending, **_

_**Almost believing, this one's not pretend, **_

_**Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come. **_

_**So far, we are, so close. **_

As we twirled around, the warm breeze of the night gently moving through my hair, I realized that this was the reason I had held on so long. To be here, with Peter, with his hand in mine, hid heartbeat matching mine in perfect rhythm. With a love that I would be with the rest of my life. I closed my eyes, just focusing on him and his movements.

_**Oh how could I face, the faceless days,**_

_**If I should loss you now. **_

_**We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending. **_

_**Almost believing, this one's not pretend. **_

_**Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are. **_

_**So close**_

The song was coming to an end, but I had to say this.

" Peter, I love you, so much. Thank you for saving me, once again," I said, looking up into his eyes. "

Your welcome, but in truth, you saved me too," he said

_**So close, and still so far**_

As the last notes sounded, I kissed him, and fire works exploded all around us, filling the sky with their bright colors. As the color's fell down from the sky, they touched the buildings, and when they did, all the damages, ranging from holes in building, to scorch marks on the trees, were fixed up and made good as new. I laughed, so happy that this place was safe now.

" Did I ever tell you how much I love magic?" I asked, smiling as Peter pulled me closer. He kissed the top of my head, and we held each other as we watched the fireworks fill the sky. A truly perfect end to a perfect day.

**The second to last chapter is finally finished! I actually began writing this chance early one, but have finally revised it into this. Disney dreams come true, is a song they played during a parade in Walt Disney world a few years back. There's a great video on YouTube, and I highly recommend you see it. So Close is also a great song, from the movie Enchanted. I wanted this chapter to include a ball of some sort, so I hope I did it justice. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it, and please just stick with me for one last chapter. And as always, Please review!**


	37. Chapter 37: A Happily Ever At Last

Chapter 37: Happily Ever After at Last

_**The last chapter is finally here! ( wipes away a tear) So I will now answer comments for the last time, at least for this particular story.**_

_**Ptroxsora: Thanks for catching that mistake, although I did finish that chapter at 2 am, so it's surprising that I didn't make a lot more! **_

_**Shellspectacular: Hey now don't be sad! You have one more chapter to read before it's over! Also, maybe I'm just slow today, but remind me what CR stands for? If it's obvious I'm sorry, but I guess it's just one of those days!**_

_**LadyOfSlytherin101: Thank you so much! I kind of felt like I was there too! As to what happened to the villains, I'm going to touch on that in the sequel, but until then, what do you think happened to them? I'd love to here your ideas, and am looking forward to reading your story when you post it!**_

_**Now on to the final chapter of How Reality saved Fantasy! (Starts sobbing!)**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

When I woke up the next morning, I felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness. This was the last morning that all of us would be together, and I still hadn't told them that Peter had asked me to come back to Narnia with him. I had said yes, for I had nowhere to go back to in this world. Yet, it would be strange living in Narnia when I was used to the real world, but if it meant that I got to be with Peter, I would do almost anything. These thoughts kept my mind busy as I packed, tossing in clothes and stuff slowly.

The last thing that went into my suitcase was a framed photograph that Mickey had taken last night, of all ten of us decked out in our finery, laughing and grinning with our eyes around each other. It brought tears to my eyes as I thought about how I wouldn't see them for well, possibly a very long time. Wiping away these tears, I placed the picture in the suitcase, and shut it tightly. Then, using a nifty spell that Fairy Godmother had showed us, I tapped the suitcase once.

" Shrink please," I said, and the suitcase did, shrinking to size of a toy, and small enough to fit in my pocket. All I had to when I got to where I was going was to ask it to grow, and it would revert back to its normal size. Fairy Godmother was an amazing Disney character.

I put the now tiny suitcase in my jacket pocket, and left the newly repaired bedchamber, pausing a moment as I reflected on our time here. I then went to track down the girls, wanting to meet with them before breakfast. I found most of them saying goodbye to the characters they had befriended here, so I told them that when they were done, to meet with me outside of the hall of character portraits. After about 20 minutes, all the girls had arrived, all except for Emily, who just then came speeding around the corner.

" Sorry, guys. I was saying goodbye to Pooh Bear and his friends, and Piglet started crying, so I had to cam him down," she said sheepishly. The rest of us awed. That was cute, but in a sad kind of way.

"So, What did you want to talk to us about, o fearless leader?" asked Ashley, smirking as I made a face at her.

" Well, seeing that it's our last morning together, I thought that this would be a good time to show you this," I said, leading them into a chamber that had just been added last night. Mickey had showed it to me last night and told me that if we had to leave anything here, that this was the place to do it. I think he was talking about the swords.

" Mickey told us we could leave stuff here, and I think he met the swords, for I don't think we could use them outside of the park. Just in case we come back here some day," I said, and the girls nodded and voiced their agreement, taking out their swords.

On the walls of this chamber, that had only just appeared, were ten glass cases, all of them both bullet and dark magic proof, all of them open and ready to hold the swords.

"I do have to warn you though, once we put in the swords, the only way the cabinets can be opened again only when all of us are here together again," I said, and I watched them hesitate a moment but still agreed. So one by one they set them in the cases, all of them shutting and locking themselves once they all were inside. All of us looked at each other sadly, knowing that by giving up these powerful swords was bringing us one step closer to having to say goodbye. I was the first to voice the sadness we were all feeling.

" I'm really going to miss you guys," I said, a lump forming in my throat as I spoke. Ashley put her hand on my shoulder.

" Girl I'm going to miss you too, but you can't live that far away. We'll find a way to see each other," she said, completely unaware as to what I was about to tell them.

" But Ash, I'm not going back with you guys. Peter asked me to come back to Narnia with him, and …. I said yes," I blurted out, looking at Ashley's expression of pure shock uneasily.

" But won't you be lonely there all by yourself. I mean, I know you have Peter, but still," said Emily, looking at me curiously.

" She won't be alone thought," said Zoey, speaking before I could answer.

" What do you mean, Zoey?" asked Carly, looking at her friend in confusion. Zoey smiled brightly.

" Ed asked me to come with him back to Narnia as well, and I said yes too," she said, smirking at me.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, Car," she said, excitement flashing in her eyes.

" But won't your parents miss you?" asked Ashley, her hands on her hips.

" Miss me? They spend all their time away on business trips then at home with me. I usually stay at a friends almost all of the time, but now that I have Edmund, I'm happier then I have been in a long time, and I want it to stay that way," she said, and I knew that nothing we said could possibly sway her.

Ashley was still a bit angry that we hadn't told her this before, I could tell.

"Anyone else have anything to share with the group," she asked, and I could tell she was more sad then angry that she wasn't going to be able to see us for a while., but I guess an angry expression was just easier to do for her. She then trained her eyes on Chloe and Kim, who were smiling nervously.

" We're staying too, guys. We're going to live as mermaids in Atlantica," said Kim, looking at Ashley with a mix of a happy and apologetic expression. Chloe looked at Ashley straight in the eye.

" When I had my voice stolen from me, I thought my life was over. But when Kim and I went down to Atlantica to get my sword, I found in Atlaantica the place where I truly belonged. As a mermaid," her voice as confident as her expression.

" But what about the folks issue?" asked April, her dark eyes looking at Chloe in concern. Chloe took a deep breath, and it looked like she was forcing the words out.

"My mom, she died when I was a baby, and my dad recently passed away from a bad case of cancer, so there's no one for me to go back to!" she said, her shoulders shaking as she suppressed tears. That shut us up. We had never known that she had to deal with that. I walked over and hugged Chloe tightly.

" It's ok Chloe. I know how that feels. Both my parents died in a car crash a couple years back, so that's another reason why I'm going with Peter," I said, smiling at her when she looked up in surprise.

The rest of the girls gasped too, for I hadn't told them that either, except for Carly, and she hadn't seemed to have told anyone.

" It's better to go somewhere you feel safe then to go to a place where you have no one right?" I asked her, and she nodded, both of us feeling the same pain.

" And what about you, Kim?" I asked, releasing the younger girl from our hug. Kim rolled her eyes.

"They're divorced, and still spend all their time arguing over who has to have me. Neither of them wants me, and I'm sick of it. Besides, someone has to keep an eyes on this one," she said, pulling Chloe into a headlock, the girl laughing as she struggled to get free.

Then Julia spoke up, her face set in her usual smirk. " I'll just come out and say it. I'm not sticking around either, in fact I'm going back to the Caribbean with Jack Sparrow, and become a pirate. As to why, I'm actually skilled with sword fighting now, believe it or not, and I've always wanted to go sailing on the high seas," she said, the silence filling the air so much that you could here a pin drop. Emily then spoke up, a bit timidly.

" And your parents?" she asked, Julia grimacing as she rolled her eyes.

" What parents! My parents either died or didn't want me and abandoned me! Either way I was put up for adoption, and I was adopted by my Great Aunt Gertrude, this horribly mean old bag with a temper of an angry caged rhino!" she said, leaving us stunned.

" She can't be that bad," said Carly, trying to be optimistic. .

" Do you call smacking someone with a ruler for getting less then a A on a geometry test not that bad?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at us as we gulped. There was cruel and unusual punishment in a nutshell.

" Your right! She sounds completely horrible," said April, getting nods from the rest of the girls.

" You have no idea, but if I go with Jack, I'll finally have an opportunity to fight back for once and not feel so helpless anymore," she said, and I knew that out of everyone here, she was the one that was capable of doing it.

" Well, at least keep your wits about you while your hunting for treasure and sword fighting in battles, cause when I see you next, I expect you in to be one piece, as in not full of bullet holes!" said Ashley, wagging her finger but winking at Julia, who made a face.

" Yes Mother," she said as the two redheads hugged each other, the two toughest girls in the group letting go of their hard facades fro just a moment to hug each other.

" So I guess it's just 5 of us going back, huh?" said Emily, referring to herself, Carly, Ivy, April, and Ashley, who nodded sadly.

" Well before all the blubbering starts, can we have a group hug?" asked Emily, the youngest and sweetest of the group.

" Sure Emily," I said, coming over to hug her. The rest of the girls followed, except for Julia and Ashley, who hung back until they were yanked into the circle.

" I don't know about you know guys, but I for one am starving," said Ivy, everyone laughing as he stomach growled loudly.

" If there are chocolate chip pancakes, I call them!" cried Julia, sprinting from the room ahead of everyone as fast as she could. Everyone laughed as they ran after her, except for me. I paused a moment before closing the door.

The swords looked kind of lonely, locked up in the cases, for who knows how long. Yet, I had a strong feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I'd see them. I knew I'd come back here, someday, was my thought as the I run down he hallway after my friends, the smell of sausages making my own stomach growl.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

About 2 hours after the girls had talked and had breakfast, the time had finally come for them to say goodbye for the last time. The park was scheduled to open to the public at 12 sharp, and the girls wanted to be out of there before then, to avoid any awkward questions. So, a few minutes before 11, everyone meet at the Stature of Walt and Mickey. Mickey himself was there to see everyone off, trying to hide tears, but then everyone was like that. Carmen and Zoey had changed their clothes, and now wore traditional Narnian dresses, with Carmen's being a red and gold dress with a gold traveling cloak, and Zoey's being a blue and silver one with a grey traveling cloak. The former also had her hair styled in a long braid, while the latter kept her hair loose.

Julia had changed clothes also, and now wore skintight black pants, a puffy red shirt and a orange bandana wrapped around her head. She completed the look with heavy-duty black boots and a thick black jacket similar to Jacks. All in all, she looked every bit a fearsome female pirate. Then, as the clock struck 11, the girls knew it was time to leave. After a lot of hugging and tears, Carmen and Zoey were the first to depart, accompanied by Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Caspian and Aslan, through a portal that led right back to Narnia.

They waved goodbye as the portal closed, Carmen and Zoey holding onto Peter and Edmund tightly. When their portal had closed, Ariel, in her mermaid form , called out to Chloe and Kim, for she was the one escorting them to Atlantica. The two hugged everyone goodbye, then dove into the water after Ariel. They then jumped out of the water, giving everyone a chance to see their mermaid tails, before disappearing for the last time beneath the waves, hardly leaving a ripple. No sooner had they disappeared, then a bright flash of light it up the harbor, and a huge ship appeared, Jack smiling as his precious Black Pearl came sailing up. Will and Elizabeth, who Jack was dropping off at Port Royale, climbed aboard, followed closely by Jack, who was eager to get back out to open sea. Julia quickly said goodbye to her remaining friends, jumped up onto the ship, climbed up into the rigging, and hoisted herself up into the crow's nest, where she waved to her friends until the ship disappeared in another flash of light.

Finally, it was just the last five girls and Mickey. The mouse looked up at them with glistening eyes, but his smile was strong and true.

" Well girls, it's been a real pleasure getting to know you these past few days. I hope to see you really soon," he said, shaking their hands with his gloved ones. The girls nodded, trying to stay strong, and it was Ashley who finally was able to speak.

" Will do, Mic. Will do. See yah later," she said turning to leave, but not before stopping and giving the mouse a quick but tight hug. She then spun around and quickly walked off the rest of the girls following her in surprise.

At the entrance of the park, the group split up again, April, Carly and Emily walking up the stairs to the monorail, which they would ride back to the Contemporary Resort to meet their parents. Ashley and Ivy watched them walk away, listening to the them as they were already making plans to meet at Clearwater Beach, a beach on the Gulf of Mexico that they all lived close by to. When the train pulled away, Ashley and Ivy left the park and walked to the bus station, where they'd catch a bus back to the Coronado Resort where their parents would pick them up. As they walked up to the bench, Ashley's iPhone started ringing.

" You wait for the bus, I'll be right there," she said, Ivy nodded as Ashley pulled her phone out.

She smiled; she was usually so obsessed with her phone, but she hadn't touched it once while at Disney World. It was amazing how much your priorities could change in just a few short days. She accepted the call and put it on speaker.

" Oh hey mom. Yeah I had a great time. No, nothing really, just rode on the rides and meet the other contest winners." If only she knew. Still, no way was she going to tell her mom what had really happened. The truth was staying between the people who had actually been there to experience it. Then her mom started telling her about the Coronado and how her dad had been promoted to manager of the hotel.

" How would I feel about living there? That sounds great! Oh and mom, there's someone I'd really like you to meet. Yeah, I'll tell you when I see you, Ok, love you too. Bye,"

She snapped hr phone shut and literally leaped onto the bus, where Ivy had already saved them seats. " I know what were doing the rest of the summer!" she said excitedly, and told her what her mom had said, Ivy's eyes getting big with excitement as she listened, the bus slowly pulling way from the park.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mickey smiled sadly as the bus pulled away, taking the last of the hero's back home. He would miss them, as he knew the other characters would to, but he also knew that he would see them again one day. Because while the park was safe now, there was always some sort of dark evil hidden in the shadows, waiting for the opportunity to strike once again. But for now at least, the sun was out, the sky was blue, and pretty soon the park would be filled with parents and children, excited for a day of their dreams coming true. With this happy thought, he had strolled up Main Street, all the while singing

" Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay. My, oh, my, what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine heading my way. Zip- a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay." He grinned as the sunlight reflected off Cinderella Castle, the very symbol that brought reality and fantasy together in one magical place.

The girls would never forget the adventure they had experienced here. The adventures, the dangers and the extraordinary bond they had created between them all. A bond that no dark magic or evil villain could ever sever. And to this day, there was one thing they never forgot, as you should never forget as well. That it was all started by a Mouse.

_THE END_

_**Oh my freaking god, I finally finished this story! What started as a small idea back in November of 2011, has become this huge story that's taken almost 6 months to complete! I'm kind of sad now that it's over , but because of all your positive comments, I will be writing a sequel to it as soon as I can, but seeing that it will be a sequel, and as hardly are they as good as the original, I'm apologizing in the advance. Now I'd like to thank the following people for the for their amazing comments over these past few months. **_

Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom

Abby333, lovewas66

Ptroxsora

Shellspectacular

Solaria daughter of Apollo

LadyOfSlytherin101

_**Thank you: for your amazing comments, cause with out them, this story would have been abandoned long ago. Look for my new story sometime soon, and I'll see you back in the world of fantasy faster then you can say Mickey Mouse! For the last time, this is a Disney fanfiction writer signing off. Disney Rules!**_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


	38. Important Announcement

Important Announcement!

Hey Guys! This is just an announcement about the sequel you've all been waiting for! It's called How Reality Saved Fantasy 2: Arctic Sun, and it's now posted, so check it out!

~Rainlily216 Out!~


End file.
